Another Chance
by KYUBINAMIKAZE
Summary: “I was near death, saved by an unknown creature. Given another chance at life, I took it, the cost, helping it save its species from something unknown to the both of us, this is my path, my path as a ninja, my path to the digital world.” : Naruto Namikaze
1. The Chance

**KN: Aright this is the story after I changed something's, basically everything I could to make the story as different from , Naruto's Digital Destiny, which once again I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Digimon, get it straight damn it, if I did you would all be watching it and I be rich!**

The sky above was clouded with the signs of a storm to come already presenting themselves, such as the rain beginning to fall. Yet, still the two warriors stood on the lake of the Valley Of The End, still watching the other, unmoving. The two of them were brothers, the key word 'were', and they held no brotherly affection against the other, only the respect of a fellow warrior.

One of them had on a pair of grey kendo shorts, and wooden sandals, grey arm bracers, his right hand held katana and his lean chest being exposed as his white hakama lay in a pile of shreds. His normally black hair was instead a dark blue, his normally pale skin was instead brown; he had two hand like wings helping him support himself, as he heavily breathed, he glared at the figure across from him, with his rapidly spinning Mangekyo Sharingan, this was Sasuke Uchiha

The figure across from him could be descriibed as an oposite of the boy Sasuke knew as a child. The man before him had on standard issue black ANBU pants, slevless black shirt, black Anbu armor, along with comnat boots, and was a black katana for support. He had blond hair that went in random spikes, along with this he wore a ANBU mask of a dragon, which was cracked down the middle, exposing thin whisker like marks on his cheecks,and one of his deep blue eye showing battle experience that no one his age should have, Naruto Namikaze.

The blond had been sent here on a 'Retrieval Mission' as stated by the council, of the village. Along with him were Kakashi Hatake, Shikamaru Nara, and Sakura Haruno, two Anbu and two Jonin, the last two being the Jonin. Four highly trained shinobi sent to capture a traitor, please if the council believed they would get their Uchiha back alive, they were mistaken. The blond remembered the conversation with his grandmother figure,

**Flashback**

_Sigh, "Now that sakura is gone I want to inform you three of your true mission, your are to eliminate Sasuke Uchiha," stated the Hokage after seeing her apprentice leaving smiling at the chance of brining the Uchiha back, alive, if only she knew._

"_Tsunade-sama, but what of the council?" questioned Shikamaru_

"_They will be told there was no other choice; the Uchiha will attack with execive force, no doubt about it." Answered the Hokage_

"_What about sakura, Tsunade-sama I feel she is not quallified for the mission?" questioned Kakashi_

"_Perhaps so Kakashi but you need a medic and she's the best you got" answered the Hokage_

"_Forget it ba-chan, give us another medic, she'll only compromise the mission, her feelings for the Uchiha are too deep" replied Naruto _

"_I'm sorry Naruto, but we have no other choice, besides I seem to remember you wanting to get him back" said the Hokage with a tone of finality._

"_That thing we're killing is not my comrade, nor my brother, our bond was severed all those years ago " answered the Namikaze_

**Flashback End**

Snapping out of his thoughts the blond notice he could still hear his comrades battleing. 'It's time to end this' thought the blond

"One more shot, teme?" taunted the blond as he formed the Rasengan

"Have it your way dope, you'll wish you didn't" respoded the demonic looking boy, forming the Chidori

"No, Sasuke its just how I wanted it, by the end of this only one will stand" responded the blond before both launched at the other. Clashing their katana's with one another before ramming their respective attacks against one another resulting in an explosion. Sending each other apart. This is what Sakura came upon after her battle with Karin, seeing the down Uchiha she rushed after him first thinking he needed medical attention more. However, before she realized in what danger she had put herself in as the Uchiha saw her coming towards him. Thinking she was going to kill him gathered chakra to perform **Kamui. **Naruto seeing this quickly gathered the last of his chakra he had and used it to increase his speed, appearing beside Sakura, before pushing her out of the way, and taking the hit full on. This was what Kakashi and Shikamaru saw as they came to check on Naruto after their fights.

"Heh, I guess I was right teme, only one will leave, but I doubt you got much time left," responded the blond with a grin, even though all the pain he was feeling at the moment, feeling as if he was being pulled apart molecule by molecule. Then shot the two Anbu coming down a small smile, as if saying sorry, before he was gone in a flash.

"N-naruto!" cried out Sakura as she witnessed the event

"Sasuke Uchiha, for your crimes against Konoha, and murder of Naruto Namikaze, your future is death!" called out Kakashi venom in his voice as he shoved his **Raikiri (Lightning Blade)** into said Uchiha's chest.

"Shikamaru… gather the Uchiha…we're leaving" responded Kakashi, as he looked up into the sky 'Otouto…Naruto… I hope you're happy wherever you are' thought the copy ninja as they made there way home, he had a death of a hero, of a brother to report.

**Limbo**

'Damn teme, just had to mess everything up, couldn't die when we clashed, and I knew Sakura would compromise the mission' thought the blond as he floated in nothing but endless white.

"Child" interrupted a voice that didn't sound human

"That you Kyubi?" asked the blond Nin as he tried to move but couldn't he felt weightless yet, couldn't move

"No child, I am not this Kyubi, I am of a different species" called out the disembodied voice

"Never the less what do you want with me, are you the one who has me here?" asked the blond

"Yes, boy I am"

"Why, as far as I know I haven't done anything to you?" asked the blond, last time the one's after his ass were Sasuke, Akatski, Iwa...okay maybe there's a chance he did do something

"No you have done nothing to me"

"Then why keep me here?" questioned the blond

"The technique used on you would had killed you true, but I was able to intervene and sent you here between the living and the dead"

'Thanks, I suppose, not to be rude but why?' questioned the shinobi as he was getting some control of his body again

"I need a fighter, I need your help"

"Aright I'll bite, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Where I am from I can feel that a disturbance is coming I don't know what it is but I know I need someone that will give them a fighting chance." Responded the voice

"And why the hell should I?" asked the Nin

"You do not, you have the choice to say no, but perhaps you can stop the deaths of many of my kind," answered the voice

"Do you have any idea who you're taking to, I'm a ninja I've been the cause of deaths…" respond the blond

"But remember child I can also give you another chance at life, a chance to continue your existence"

Sigh "You didn't let me finish I'll help you, I may have killed before but I always repay my debts, you saved me, I save your kind" responded the blond, 'Another chance, huh?' thought the blond

"I thank you," responded the voice

"One question though why me?" asked the blond as he was able to finally sit up

"I've been able to tap into some of your memories while we talked, at first when I rescued you was mere chance, though I sensed a great power but you show a strong will, and value for comrades"

"Wow cool… never do that again" responded the blond dryly

"So now what?" questioned the blond panting, 'Damn, being at the brink of death, really takes a toll'

"It's time for you to go" responded the voice before, a kunai that was at his side, suddenly began giving off sparks of electricity, before changing into a metallic blue card with what looked like a yellow D in the centre with a pixilated dinosaur coming out of it.

"Your key" responded the voice as the blond picked up the card,

"My, key, huh?" thought the blond out loud before feeling chakra being pulled from him into the card, before arks made of lightning, surrounded him, and a black hole appeared above him with green data specks coming out of it.

"Its time" answered the voice, before the blond was beginning to be sucked in

"Wait what's your name?!"

"Were I am from they call me Fanglongmon" responded the voice, the last thing the blond saw was the creatures eight golden eyes, before succumbing to darkness

**Digital world**

"Damn, this is not what I signed up for!" yelled the blond as he was falling into what looked like a forest. Thinking quickly the blond accessed Kyubi's chakra as a last resort seeing as his was near absolute zero. Thanks to the fox's chakra the blond was able to dull the pain from the impact to the thick tree branch, he landed on , before jumping down to the next one seeing as the one he was previously on fell apart from the force. Soon as the blond landed on the ground, he quickly fell to his knees, panting. 'Damn note to self never use Kyubi's chakra after a brutal fight' Before he shakily stood up and made his way towards the base of a tree, and leaned against it. Looking at his hand, he saw that it was as if it was being influenced by static, as it kept phasing in and out,

"Maybe a little sleep, saving what ever Fanglongmon is can wait till later," mumbled the blond as he succumbed to sleep once again. Never feeling another presence as it jumped down next to him.

"Hm, what the hell are you suppose to be? You don't look like a digimon," questioned the demon looking being.

Sigh "Better get you over to Babamon, she'll know what to do with you" added the digimon, before lifting dragging the human by the foot.

**KN: Well first chapter done, well if any of you have read my other story Naruto X, you know what I'm already going to say, review. This serves for a purpose, one it inspires me, two it shows people are reading, and three ask questions it'll help me improve, but just don't flame stupidly, though I doubt any decent readers would flame for some stupid reason. Oh and if anyone doesn't know what ****Kamui ****is, its kakashi's mangekyo sharigan's attack, gave to the Uchiha, just to set up the story. **


	2. The Results

**KN: Aright the revised chapter two, and for those of you that need help in finding pic's of the Digimon I suggest .com, awesome website gives details of the digimon and their attacks.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own either Naruto or Digimon, just my crazy ideas.**

Awaking with a start the blond, sat up noticing he was in some kind of hut, though noticed that his previous wounds from Sasuke were still present. He also noticed that all his weapons seemed to be missing from his kunai to his katana. 'Damn, Kyubi should had healed those by now'

"Damn, it Naruto you really done it this time, how could you fall asleep in the open in foreign territory" the Nin berated himself, before he stuck his head out of the open door of the hut, checking to see if anyone was outside. Seeing nothing the blond carefully began walking out, and began making his way towards the tree line, to stake out the area until he found his weapons, that is until a voice stopped him.

"And where do you think your going?" called out a voice, causing the blond to turn to see an old women standing there, with a broom

"Eh, you talking to me granny?" asked the blond, causing the old women to slowly walk over, thinking it was a harmless old women the blond let his guard down, and when she was close she smacked him upside the head with the broom.

"Who are you calling granny!" yelled the old women "And why are you out of bed, your still injured!"

"Ow … I'm aright granny, now if you could just tell me where my weapons are, I'll be on my way" began the blond before he was grabbed by the ear.

"Oh, no you don't, your not going any where not till I say you're healthy enough, and stop calling me granny!" ranted the old lady

"Ow, hey can you stop pulling on that I kinda need it! And if you don't want me calling you granny tell me your name" cried out the blond

"I'm Babamon, and stop struggling"

'Baba…mon? …just like Fanglongmon, what the hell is going on here!' thought the blond as he stood still

"Ah, I see you learned blondie" called out a voice, only for the blond to see a demon like- humanoid figure, jump down from his perch in one of the trees. Getting on alert the blond cautiously eyed the figure, seeing as he held his weapons.

"Ah, you have return, where Ebonwumon?" asked Babamon

"The geezer will be here in a few," responded Flamemon with a yawn

"And, you are?' questioned the blond

"Flamemon, what's it to you" asked the mon

'Again with the mon… what the hell is going on here, was I sent to save some kind of demons?' thought the blond, before smirking

"Oh, nothing just wanted what to call you, unless you prefer to be called monkey?"

"Why, you bastard, that's how you repay me for saving your sorry ass" growled out Flamemon, irritated

"You saved me?" question the Nin, raising an eyebrow,

"You bet your ass I did, lucky I came around and not some Ogermon or something, then had to drag your sorry ass back here to Babamon's place" responded Flamemon, in a bored tone as he leaned against a tree

"Thanks I suppose, and why the hell do you all have mon in your names?" asked the blond

"Perhaps it's better if I elaborate," called out a booming voice, causing the blond to turn around and was greeted with the sight of a giant two headed turtle like creature, which seemed to have a tree growing on its back

"Oh, just great what's next I'm going to phase in and out of existence?" asked the blond, and as if on cue his hand began to me surrounded by static, and phase in and out

"I really need to stop doing that" called the blond aloud as his hand stopped phasing in and out, before asking "And you are?"

"I am Ebonwumon Sovereign of the North" answered the right head

"Hm, Sovereign of the North huh, eh sorry never heard of you" responded the blond while shrugging his shoulders, getting a sweat drop from Ebonwumon

"Do you mind answering why you, a human, are in the digital world?" asked the giant turtle

"Name's Naruto Namikaze, and what do you mean, digital world?" asked the blond, though for the first time since he got there noticed that the sky wasn't suppose to be how he remembered, 'Last time I checked earth, isn't suppose to be seeing itself, wait if that's earth then where the fuck am I?!", thought Naruto while his eyes widen

"Haha, I see you finally noticed child, your are no longer in the human world, this is the digital world" responded the mon

"Stupid Fanglongmon, damn teme, never told me I was going to be sent to a different world" mumbled the blond, earning a shocked look from the two elder digimon

"Child did you just day Fanglongmon sent you here" asked Ebonwumon while moving closer to the blond

"Yeah, long story, but answer me what the hell are you?" question the blond Nin

"Child I have a proposal for you, I can in a way 'hack' into your mind, memories in a way, while I do this I can in a way 'load' the creation of the digital world and its inhabitants into you," proposed the sovereign

Sigh, "Why the hell not, been done to me already, besides maybe you can help me with this" responded the shinobi as he raised his once again glitching hand. Getting a nod from the digimon, it extended one of its vines sending it towards the blonds' forehead

"A peace of advice Ebonwumon, don't break," muttered the blond, confusing the digimon, before they both connected. For fifteen minutes both just stood there with there eyes closed in deep concentration

"Man how long are they gonna take I have better things to" asked an annoyed Flamemon

"Patents Flamemon they are taking there time to go thru everything Naruto might need, besides you spend far to much time fighting instead of relaxing" answered Babamon with a smile

"Whatever, somebody around here has to get stronger" grumbled Flamemon, completely ignoring that both other digimon where far stronger than him

Soon Naruto fell back after, Ebonwumon release the connection

"The fuck so I am in a different world, damn it Fanglongmon you could had told me first!" argued the blond looking annoyed

"Incredible, I would had never imagined humans to go thru leaps and bounds as you Naruto" complimented Ebonwumon, though he was slightly disturbed by the blonds treatment as a child

"Ah, man not again, you figure why the hell this is happening to me?" asked the ninja as he rose from the ground and stood up shakily, before being helped by Flamemon and Babamon

"I believe so, from your memories reveal, Fanglongmon was able to save you from death. But it seems however he saved you cost him much power, so when he transported you to the digital world, it seems he wasn't able fully complete it so now your fazing between here and oblivion" answered Ebonwumon, seems being the oldest of the sovereigns pays off

"Why the fuck does this shit always happen to me?" asked the blond, before panting 'Just standing is taking so much out of me'

"So how do we help him you old coot" asked Babamon

"The only way I can think of stabilizing him would be for him to bond with a digimon, in order to stabilize him" answered Ebonwumon, as the blond sat down

"Him being a tamer?" asked Babamon

"In a way however the way they will bond will be more like partners, both would grow a closer bond than ordinary tamers, and both would grow by leaps and bounds beyond what some digimon could only dream of" clarified Ebonwumon

"So who's the poor sucker that gets stuck with me, and any way we can speed this up I feel weaker by the second?" asked the blond, as sweat gathered on the side of his face

"Ah, yes Babamon could you go and gather the DigiGnomes, and as for your partner I believe Flamemon here would be a perfect candidate" answered Ebonwumon after seeing the man before him so weak, it was a shame after seeing some of his battles such a great warrior reduced to someone so weak.

"Wait, why the hell should I help blondie here, he seems so weak, besides I have to train to digivolve" answered Flamemon, ticked of that he was being chosen to help him

"Didn't you just hear a word Ebonwumon here just said, we both get stronger, we both get something in return and with no repercussions" stated the blond as Babamon returned with the digiGnomes

"Damn it, fine blondie but you better pull your own weight" caved in Flamemon

"Heh, right back at you Saru **(Japanese for monkey)**" shot back the blond getting a growl from the rookie. As the digiGnomes gathered around the pair.

"Hush you two, now my digital cousins, you us help us establish a two way bond between the Namikaze and the descendant of AncientGreymon, we can supply the power but you must do the proccedure, now quickly time is of the exence" called out Babamon, before Naruto and Flamemon were engulfed in grey and red digital data, for a few minutes before the energy around the two dissapated recealing two figures that were the same as they had gone in but at the same time were not.

**An hour later**

"So how do you think they will handle the news, Ebonwumon?" asked the voice of Babamon, as the blond stirred awake

"I'm not sure, Flamemon will proably not mind as much though Naruto, might mind" answered Ebonwumon

"What the hell are you lod coots talking about now? I was having an awsome dream I was…" asked Flamemon as he rubbed his eyes

"Surrounded by beautiful scantly clad babes" fished Naruto surprising the both of them, though both were thinking 'Did he get taller/shorter?'

"Incredible, to think that your bond has manifested itself so greatly" responded Ebonwumon

"Do you two feel aright?" asked Babmon as she checked them both noticing Naruto's previous wounds already healed, completely ignoring there conversation

"Yeah, why" ask the blond as he stretched noticing all previoud fatigue gone

"Well you see there were some…unexpected results" answered Ebonwumon while shifting his eyes

"Just spit it out!" called out Flamemon, as he was irritated by the duo

"Perhaps its for the best if you see for your selves" suggested babamon as she motioned towards the mirror, causing both to head toward the mirror and shocked to see what they saw. Flamemon had'nt changed as much as Naruto he had grown a bit taller than he was previously and his mucles were more defined , however his power level was far beyond that of what it was previouly. Naruto on the other hand had changed far more dramticllly as he had returned to look like what he was when he was ten.

"Awsome/Fuck!" was their responces to there changes, I'll let you guess who said what

"You old turtle, explain why the fuck I look like I'm ten, when I was twenty when I was awake!" yelled out the ANBU operative

"Well, that's just it we're not sure, though I belive the bond caused you to revert to a younger age so your body could become adapted to the bond" responded Ebonwumon with a chuckle

"Oh, yeah no repercutions for me, all I did was get stronger!" cried out Flamemon

"Acutally Flamemon, because of your change all your previous training with your powers was useless, because of your new power that exedes your previous ones you have to teach yourself how to cotrol your powers all over again" added Babamon

"What, no way!" cried out Flamemon in shock

"Its not as bad as you belive lad, though before you were a decendant of AncientGreymon, now you have been reborn into a greater digimon, Flamemon X" added Ebonnwumon

"Yeah but what the fuck about me I'm short again!" whined Naruto

"Don't worry so much child, you'll grow again" chidded Babamon, though she gave a chuckle

Sigh "No use in whining, Naruto Namikaze and Flamemon X, the greatest partners in the digital world, what do you think Flamemon?" asked Naruto, with a grin

"Naruto, my blond friend I think digimon better watchout for us" responded the digimon with a grin

**Six years later**

Naruto's P.O.V

'Well its been six long years since my arival to the digital world, and I'm sixteen...again, I cant say much hasn't changed, or I would be lying, these years have been good to me. I swear Zabuza would love this place; it's like a constant battle for some of the digimon. I don't get me wrong though I miss my friends, but I have also found a family in some of the digimon. Heck, Jijimon, Babamon's husband, has always compared Flamemon and me to bickering brothers. Ah, good old Jijimon and Babamon, their like my aunt and uncle they have always looked out for me, since day one offered me a place to stay until I got my bearings. Then there is Ebonwumon damn old turtle, is like a grandfather, reminds me so much of Sarutobi-jiji and Jiraiya-ero-jiji, he's like a combination of both, got me a job as one of his agents, along with Flamemon.

"Oi, Naruto pay attention!" called out Agunimon, as he sent a **Pyro Dart** , at me.

"Damn it Agunimon!" I called out, before launching a kunai at him. Yeah that little Flamemon, the one I see as my best friend and a brother, he digivoleved about three years ago.

**Flash back**

"Damn it why did we get stuck taking care of these little digi brats?" grumbled Flamemon

"Chill out Flamemon, their not that bad" I responded as we walked behind the In-Training digimon.

"Please these little brats are so troublesome," mumbled Flamemon, as he watched them, still surprises me how he can act like Shikamaru at times.

"Once again chill, Flamemon we're just going to watch the brats till the Primary village is fixed up, they keep getting in the way" answered the blond, truth he and Flamemon were taking the In-training-digimon to a nearby beach.

"Yeah I know sucks though, how the heck did a champion destroy squad of Guardromon?" asked Flamemon

"Damn digi bastard attacked from the sky, took out most of the squad in the ambush the rest were easy pickings, while they were protecting the In-training." Answered the blond

"So are we going go after the bastard?"

"Not sure, reports say it was an Icedevimon, we'll just have to go and wait till he shows up again, and who knows when the coward will show up again" answered the shinobi. 'Heck if it wasn't for that Kabutarimon showing up, these brats would have been even more data for the bastard.' Thought the blond bitterly

"So Jijimon and Babamon are going to move into the village right?" asked the partner

"Yeah just in case the teme comes back" answered the blond as they arrived at the beach.

"Aright you brats go and have fun but stay close!" called out Flamemon as the In-training digimon spread out.

"Now we relax," mumbled Naruto as he laid down

"Lazy bastard" mumbled Flamemon before meditating

**Thirty minutes latter**

"Ah, help!" cried out the in-training digimon waking up Naruto and his partner, watching as a Shellmon was chasing the digimon, and was about to crush a Tokomon, if not for the blond arriving in time to snatch it out of the way.

"Oi, what the heck is your problem?!" yelled out Flamemon

"Get out of my way, I need more data" growled out Shellmon, his eyes a bit dulled

"No choice then, Flamemon damn teme here has gone over the edge, crazy for data!" called out Naruto as he unsheathed his sword. Shellmon was in what he liked to call data crazy, when digimon gave in to their need for data.

"Yeah, yeah, you in for some seafood?"

"Shut up and pay attention you idiot!" called out Naruto as they were forced to dodge a **Slamming Attack **

In retaliation the duo began to launch there respective long-range attacks at the digimon.

"**Flame Toss!**" called out Flamemon before shooting a ball of flame at the digimon only for it to be swatted away.

"**Fūton: Renkūdan(Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet) **called out the shinobi before sending condensed balls of wind at the digimon, but like before were just swatted away,

"Damn it Naruto we need a plan!" called out Flamemon as he dodged a swipe

"Kinda busy here" answered the blond as he was fending of the sea weed like hair from the Shellmon that was aiming at the In-training

"Ah, fuck" called out Naruto as the Shellmon had found an opening and was aiming at the Tokmon, using his body as a shield the blond blocked the attack. Watching as the Shellmon moved in for the kill, even though Flamemon was trying to move it away, all its attacks however were ignored.

Time had moved in slow motion for the both of them, Flamemon only thinking one thing 'No this will not end this way, I wont let it' before he was surrounded by grey and red digital data streams, forming an egg like dome

DIGIVOLUTION

"Flamemon digivovle to…

Inside Flamemon's skin was pulled off revealing the data that lied beneath

The power that was awakened all those ears ago when he bonded with Naruto was multiplied

Armor was equipped; he could feel the flames inside of him burning stronger, hotter more powerful

He could feel it, the power to protect, the power of the 'Spiritual Fire' was his and with a final yell the egg shattered, before he was surrounded by a pillar of intense roaring flames.

Agunimon!"

Revealing a warrior whose power was radiating off, he was wearing red, black and white armor, having three horns on his head as if they were a crown, along with a muscular form, with long yellow hair reaching mid back.

Seeing as he had no time he called out "**Pyro Darts!**" as a way to get him away from the downed tamer.

"Back off shell for brain!" called out Agunimon as he stood between the two, his voice being deeper.

"Heh, it's about you digivolved you lazy bastard"

"Your one to talk"

"Heh, forget it this has finally turned into a real fight, ready to show the idiot why you shouldn't mess with us?" asked the blond as he stood up, before calling upon his chakra, letting it surround him, as Agunimon's fire was dancing around him. To the others that were watching the two it looked as if they were the very meaning of power, fallen angels of fire.

"Heh, born ready, bro" responded the digital brother

"Then lets move!" called out the blond as both warriors, blurred out of existence only to appear above Shellmon, unleashing their attacks.

"**Pyro Punch!**" and **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) **unleashing a dragon of fire and a huge ball of fire towards Shellmon, only for it to return to its shell, protecting it from harm though it did scorch the shell.

"Damn it, the shell is in the way!" called out the blond as he dragged the blade down the shell, on his way down but it left no mark.

"Heh, leave it to me!" called out Agunimon, before a blade came out of his gauntlet **(Think of when Omnimon takes out his sword from his Wargreymon arm, but its more of a katana) **Before he ran up the side of Shellmon dodging the **Aqua Blaster **shots before piecing the shell like it was butter, before calling out **Inferno Blast **, causing the shell to heat up before it blew up in a fiery explosion. Revealing Shellmon roaring at them, with what ever little Shell he still had

"Eh, ugly bastard isn't he?" asked Naruto grinning at Shellmon

"Yeah, makes me kinda regret blowing the shell up" answered his partner with a chuckle

"Well we had our fun time to end it" added the blond

"So true" added the Fire spirit while shaking his head. Before charging their attacks

"**Pyro Tornado! / Futon: Kazeyudan Endan! (Wind Release: Wind Dragon Torrent Missile) **causing the attacks to compliment each other causing the wind dragon to increase the flames to incredible levels, that tore right thru, Shellmon's **Aqua Blaster**, frying the digimon to a crisp.

"Heh, what's next" asked the tamer with a grin

**Flashback end**

So that how it was pretty much, for the past few years, train and when not going on missions. Though the blond could feel it something was going to change, something that was going to change him, something that was going to be a pain in the ass.

"Hey, Naruto, Agunimon, get over to Ebonwumon's place, he said it was an S-level emergency" called out Tentomon, Ebonwumon's personal messenger.

Looking at one another they knew something was going to happen, and for better or for worst they knew, they could rely on the other.

**KN: Well here's the second chapter of the revised version, let me know what you think.**

**As for Flamemon, he pretty much is the same but, more muscular, and taller. Agunimon is about the same but is much faster than in Digimon Frontier, and as you can tell gave him a sword, he's awesome at martial arts so why not make him awesome at sword fighting. Review, ask questions or give your own ideas that you would like to see, I might use them.**


	3. An S Rank Assignment

**KN: Aright this chapter is out, let me know what you think, and read the bottom note. And thanks to those who review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Digimon**

Here they stood right outside Ebonwumon's office, Flamemon back in his rookie form, and Naruto decked out in his Anbu uniform the DigiGnomes were able to fix, his mask off and hanging on his belt as a sign of respect. With a breath they both entered the office. Seeing Ebonwumon, Jijimon, Babamon, and Datamon already inside. They knew it was something big.

"What's the emergency Ebonwumon?" asked Flamemon as the two strode toward the others

"It's about your latest assignment" answered the age old digimon

"So what's so important?" asked the tamer, as they all stood around a hologram projector, which was used when showing the target of a mission

"This is your next mission, to protect the digimon known as Calumon from any threats" responded Ebonwumon, all business

"So what's so important about the little Brat?" asked Flamemon as he studied the digimon on the hologram

"Well that's just it, that 'brat' as you put it is the Light of Digivolution" stated Ebonwumon, causing the duo to do an imitation of a fish

"Aright so who's fucking idea was it to turn one of _the _most important objects of the digital world into a digimon?" asked the blond as he narrowed his eyes, yup he was right this was so going to be a pain in the ass.

"Azulongmon, believes that a certain force has been awaken due to the cause of the digivoution of digimon, the force I believe Fanglongmon sent you to help us fight, so he requested for the DigiGnomes to turn the Light into a digimon" responded the Sovereign

"So you want us to go for that reason, very well but I request the assistance of a Mega if not at least a couple of Ultimates" stated the blond already going thru all possible scenarios

"I wish I could Naruto, but the Calumon has found a way to enter the human world, and at the moment nothing bellow a Champion can cross over" stated the guardian of the north. Sigh 'Well that explains why the others are here we'll probably leave as soon as possible' thought the blond

"Damn it so know we're stuck cleaning up their mistake" mumbled Flamemon

"So how do we locate the brat?" asked Naruto

"Your D- ark** (Grey body and red rings)** should be able to locate it, I have studied its digital output and its unique compared to others" stated Datamon

"Aright cool, so anything else?" asked the blond before taking the back pack Jijimon had brought revealing his scroll with cloths and any other valuables he had

"Well from the data I was able to collect from Calumon's location, Shinjuku, there are three D-ark signals, two have been active for a few moths the last has been active for only two days" stated Datamon

"So you want me to recruit them as back up?" asked the blond

"If you believe that they could help you succeed" responded Ebonwumon

"What are the partners?" asked Flamemon

"A Terriermon, and Renamon, the last for some reason I was not able to gather any info on" stated Datamon as he brought them up on the screen

"So how do we find them?" asked Naruto

"Well the males go to a public school which you will attend, as for the female she goes to an all girl's school" stated Datamon

"What no way, why the hell do I have to go to school, and if I did cant I go to the all girls one instead?" asked Naruto with a perverted grin, though got bashed in the head by Babamon, Flamemon on the other hand was laughing at his misfortune, while Jijimon was yelling about his little boy growing up.

"Sorry Naruto, if I could I would, but my hands are tied" responded Datamon, as he looked fearfully at Babamon, but added

"But I did arrange for a place for you to stay, along with a credit card, but I won't be able to top it off every month, it might get suspicious as how the money is being sent to you"

"Eh, don't worry about it Datamon, I'm a ninja, we'll get along by" stated Naruto, in a laid back tone

"So how do we get there" asked Flamemon, as he finally stopped laughing

"Well just step on that platform over there and good old Datamon will handle the rest" stated Datamon cheerfully, a bit too cheerfully

"Yeah, yeah" called out the duo as they stepped towards the others for there good byes

"Now you remember to be keep Flamemon out of trouble Naruto" stated Babamon as she gave the blond a hug

"Yeah I know"

"And Flamemon don't cause your brother trouble" added Jijimon

"Hm, I'll think about it"

"Now my lads, this is an important mission, but remember to enjoy your selves, but be careful" added Ebonwumon

"Don't we always" responded the duo with grins

"And Naruto… I hear that female tamer is quite the looker" added Ebonwumon with a grin, yeah so much like Jiraiya.

"Oh, I'll be the judge of that!" called out the blond as they stepped onto the platform

"Hey Datamon this thing is safe right?" asked the digimon

"Hm, should be" mumbled Datamon as he typed in the coordinates

"What do you mean it should be?" asked the blond fearfully

"Never been tested before"

"Wait, we don't want to go!" cried out the pair as they held on to each other while crying anime tears.

"Too late boys" called out Datamon as he pressed the button to begin the process. Causing arks of lightning to surround the two who were still crying, before they disappeared in a flash.

"Datamon tell me you got the last of it on video" called out Jijimon

"Oh, yes I did" called out the digimon before laughing.

**Hypnos Towers**

"Sir there's three more trying to bio-emerge. Initiating tracking sequence. Computer is acquiring a lock on the targets" Stated one of the women in the seats

"Standby the data stream is congested, we may not get a visual" added the other women

"Send in a tracer" called out a blond man, seated bellow in a suit

"Bringing tracer online"

"It's closing in on the target"

"Run rabbits run" added the man with a chuckle

"Computer is rendering, visual completion in t-5 seconds, however we lost two" stated one of the women

Sigh "Well know it looks like you lost the race my little friend" called out the man seeing the digimon on the monitor

**Shinjuku Park **

"We're alive!" called out Flamemon after seeing both were in one piece

"Hell yeah, but looks like we got a stow away" called out the blond seeing the Goblimon, nearby.

"Do we get rid of the little bastard?" asked the partner

"Wait I think we might get a late night show" called the blond as both he and his partner jumped into the trees, just as a red headed girl around 16, and a Renamon appeared

"Lets see, Goblimon, he cheats, he's got a fire ball, goblin strike, ugh it's just a rookie, where the sport in that? Walk all over him Renamon" stated the girl exasperated after seeing the stats on her D-ark

'Must be the girls Datamon was talking about' stated Flamemon thru the bond he shared with his partner

'Yeah, kind of cocky, but not bad looking' added the blond with a smile. Before continuing to watch the fight as Renamon jumped over the club

"Oh, so close" called out Renamon, before jumping back

"He's not loosing strength Rika"

"Yeah this is boring," called out Rika before using a card to give Renamon a boost of strength, giving her the advantage, before Goblimon digivolved into Fugamon,

"He digivolved, but how?" asked Rika out loud, irritated

'Someone seems irritated 'commented Flamemon with a grin

'Yeah, either she's pissed that he digivolved in the middle of a fight without a tamer, or Renamon still cant digivolve' added the blond while seeing Renamon still won with only minor difficulty.

"Lets get moving Flamemon, for Goblimon to digivolve without a tamer it must mean Calumon is nearby" stated before jumping to the next tree following the signal o his D-ark, with his partner behind him. They had some hunting to do.

**A week later**

Well it had been a week since their arrival to the human world, things went that bad, they had a pretty good place to stay curacy of Datamon. They had found Calumon the night they arrived, little brat lead them on a while goose chase around the park, heck in the end when they caught him he though they were playing a game, so they let him go, deciding if they had this much difficulty catching him it would take a Mega to catch him or… some candy…yeah candy should work.

They mostly spent the week getting to know the city; they also had found more about the so called tamers of the city. Heck he sometimes wonders how they make it, though that Guilmon was defiantly something extraordinary, after he hacked into Takato's D-ark, with the use of a chakra string, the damn power levels were near Flamemon's own, and his own where above any Rookie.

So here he was finishing getting dressed for school, oh how he hated that word. Looking in the mirror he thought 'Hm, not bad'. He was currently wearing some black sneakers, black jeans, and a red T-shirt that had Flamemon's symbol in black over his heart, then a black denim jacket.

"Oi, Flamemon I'm leaving remember to check on Calumon in an hour!" called out Naruto as he left

"Yeah, sure!" responded the digimon as he was watching T.V.

**After school**

'You know I think I found a whole new different meaning for the word loathe' thought the blond as he had to sit thru a lesson that was taught to him when he was eight, Sarutobi-jiji wanted him smart as well as strong. The only thing was that he was in the same class as one of the tamers, Takato.

'Oh, what do we have hear?' thought the blond watching as Takato led Guilmon to the park, before he was attacked by Renamon and Rika.

'Oi Flamemon you around here?' thought the blond trying to sense his partner thru their bond

'Yeah, and Calumon's aright'

'Great, just hurry up and get your ass over hear we got a show'

'Be there in a few; just let me get some popcorn'

'Yeah, yeah just hurry' thought the blond closing the link

"Hey!" called out Takato in shock, as Guilmon was attacked

"What a lousy fighter, but a fights a fight" commented Rika, in a disappointed tone

"Hey I dreamt you" mumbled Takato

"Ugh, do you know how many times boys have said that to me, Renamon walk all over him" ordered Rika, a bit irritated

"With pleasure" answered the vixen

"Hey, what I missed?" asked Flamemon as he sat down next to the blond, behind some bushes

"Nothing much, just getting started" answered the blond while taking the offered popcorn, before resuming watching the fight.

"I knew you were just a little boy with a pet digimon, what do you think digimon were made for, you goofy little goggle head?" asked Rika as Renamon stepped beside her after the struggle with Guilmon.

"That's like asking the meaning of life" responded Takato confused

"For goodness sake, let's just end this" called out Renamon before she charged at Guilmon, which sent them wrestling on the ground.

"That's just plain sloppy, Renamon" called out Rika, before sliding a card and saying "Digimodify Armor activate" causing a blaster like weapon on her arm, but missed when Guilmon seemed to finally hear Takato's pleas. Which caused the shot to go into the bushes where Naruto and Flamemon where in, knocking Flamemon's popcorn away. "Hey I wasn't done with those" mumbled Flamemon

But before Renamon went to attack she stopped and looked towards the bushes, but shook her head and went to use **Diamond Storm**, but was stopped by a voice

"What do you think you're doing?" revealing Henry and his partner

"What's it look like?" asked Rika, irritated her win was intervened

"Its you, great!" called out Takato thinking Henry would stop the fight

"Its me, its you, aren't you glad to see us?" asked the bunny like digimon in a sing song voice

"Oh, c'mon they keep popping out from every where" called out an exasperated Rika, and noticed that Renamon kept looking at the bushes and asked

"What's wrong?"

"Who ever is in their come on out now" ordered Renamon

"I was starting to wonder when you guys where going to notice, heck one more minute and we would had joined the fight" called out the blond as he and Flamemon stepped out of the bushes.

"Hey you're that new kid, from class right?" asked Takato

"Wow nothing gets past you, and my name is Naruto Namikaze not kid" answered the shinobi

"Whatever do you mind stepping aside blondie, I got a fight to finish" ordered Rika glaring at the blond, while her D-ark was pointed at Flamemon who looked bored

"That won't work, babe, Flamemon's info is locked away nice and tight" answered the blond. Though noticed how Rika got irritated by the nick name, 'Good thing those D-ark's of theirs haven't been upgraded'

"What ever just step aside and we might let you go" grumbled out Rika

"Nope, don't feel like it" answered the blond shrugging his shoulders "How about you bro?"

"You know I haven't fought any one since we got here, its sad that their only Rookies but they'll do" answered Flamemon with a grin

"You want to fight so bad, monkey, bring it, I just hope you're a better fighter than dino boy" called out Rika as Renamon got into position

"Why?" asked Henry

"Why what?" asked Rika, irritated that her matches were being interrupted

"Why make your digimon fight, I mean It's true that on the net Digimon are born to fight, but that doesn't mean that they should fight here. Don't you get it they came here for something they can't get on the net. What is it?" asked Henry looking at them all

'If only you knew boy, most of the digimon that come here come for the sole reason of fighting, getting, stronger, more than ever since the Light is gone' thought the blond bitterly

"Well when you figure it out Socrates let me know, until then..." She then turned her head towards Renamon "Renamon you know what I expect."

"Sorry dude princes here want a fight, then who am I to object?" added Naruto with a smile, and added "Just stay out of the way and no harm shall come to your partners, interrupt and Flamemon might retaliate"

"So you ready to go digi babe?" asked Flamemon only to be on the receiving end of a **Diamond Storm. **Only to jump over it.

"Oh, so close" taunted Flamemon

"Maybe you shouldn't try bro!" added Naruto trying to rile up the two girls, and was succeeding, judging by the sloppy moves being shown.

"Hold still" called out Renamon trying to hit Flamemon with her **Power Paw. **But were evaded by Flamemon

"Nuh uh, I know what happens when a girl tells you that, it usually ends in pain" answered Flamemon, as he weaved around her. It was the truth, that one time he was peaking on Lilymon and Rosemon with Naruto was the best and worst day of his life.

"Enough of this Digimodify speed activate" called out Rika while sliding a card causing Renamon to speed up, which in turn caused Flamemon to start blocking

"What wrong blondie no cards" taunted Rika

"Nope not really, got a few but Flamemon doesn't really like them, likes to rely on his own power, and I agree with him" answered the blond with a grin

"Oi, wrap this up Flamemon"

"Got it, bro!" was the response before he hit Renamon with a **Flame Tail **, sending her into a tree, where he held her up by the arms against the tree

"Yield?" asked Flamemon getting a nod from Renamon, seeing his fist covered in flames only inches from her face

"Not bad, at all Rika-chan" complimented Naruto, getting a light blush from Rika

"Whatever this was just a fluke" mumbled Rika as she walked away from the boys along with Renamon

"Wow that was awesome, and thanks for saving Guilmon, I'm Takato Matsuki" stated Takato after witnessing his first real tamer fight

"No problem kid, just get stronger so I won't have save him next time" called out Flamemon

"I can't say that wasn't impressive, and I'm Henry Wong" stated Henry extending a hand towards the blond

"Yeah, thanks and I know where you're coming from but some digimon just like to fight it's in their blood" stated the blond as he shook the offered hand

"Oh, man guys I would like to hang out but I have to find a better place for Guilmon to stay" stated Takato

"You need a place, I think I know just the place, my young idiot of a tamer" stated Flamemon, before leading them into a more secluded part of the park

**Guilmon's new shack**

"Man I can't believe that girl can think there nothing more than data" stated Takato as he watched the three digimon argue about food

"Eh, maybe she hasn't bonded with her digimon yet" added the blond

"What do you mean, it looked like they were close enough with the way they fought" asked Takato

"Yeah it may have seemed that way but I could tell something was in the way" answered the blond, 'And that's the reason why Renamon wont digivolve, Rika wont let her in'

"So you think they're more than data?" asked Henry

"Yeah, can't tell you how many times I've seen Flamemon bloodied" responded the blond

"If you think so then why make him fight?" asked Henry

"Simple I don't, we fight because he wants to, because we want to reach new limits then break those too" answered the blond, before standing up "Well its been nice but we have to get going" stated the tamer, followed by Flamemon saying "Hey lets go get some pizza"

"Eh, why not"

"Henry, I'm hungry too" added Terriermon

"But you just ate"

"What's your point?" asked the bunny like digimon while tipping his head to the side

"Ugh, forget it, lets go dinner time, see ya Takato" called out Henry as he walked away

"Takatomon…" began Guilmon before he was interrupted

"No Guilmon we're not going out for pizza"

"Aw nuts" whined the digimon

**Next day, around noon**

"Wow, I can't believe human stupidity" stated Flamemon in awe as he and Naruto watched from nearby roof as people actually believed Guilmon was just a kid in a costume.

"Yeah, I know cant belive I have to call them fellow humans" added Naruto dryly, before his D-ark went off, "Hm seems the Rookies are at it again, lets go make sure they don't delete each other"

"Yeah, whatever, let me just go get some snacks" responded Flamemon as he went over to a hotdog stand

"Just hurry!" called out the blond.

**Parking garage **

"Well this is getting old" commented Flamemon as he and Naruto sat on top of a car, munching on snacks

"Yeah, no kidding I would expect a better brawl" added the Tamer

"Hey, Naruto I could use a little help here!" called out Takato as he watched Guilmon use a **Pyro Sphere **

"Don't worry you got her on the run" responded the blond dryly

"You think so?" asked his partner

"No, but the idiot doesn't need to know that"

"I'm right here you know!" stated Takato

"Sorry idio…Takato" apologized the two absent mindedly

"What's going on down here?" asked Henry as he and Terriermon walked onto the scene

"Hey Henry, it's great that you came!" called out Takato, hoping Henry would stop the fight

"As if that weenie little bunny can stand up to Renamon" called out Rika, taunting them

"Henry, I think that classifies as rude" stated Terriermon, with his cheeks puffed out

"Yeah that seems to be going around a lot" stated Henry looking at the fight, and Naruto who was lazily watching, before asking

"Any reason you aren't helping him?"

"Eh, the kid is doing aright, I like thinking of it as a learning experience" answered the blond

"Just forget it Henry I've tried from the start of the fight" stated Takato dryly

"And I said we would intervene if thing went to far"

"You don't classify destroying property as going to far" asked Henry

"Nope" answered Flamemon

While this was going on Terriermon had been running along the side of a car admiring him self, and ran right in front of Guilmon when Renamon was going to unleash **Diamond Storm **

"Get out of the way!" called out Renamon

"No, Terriermon!" yelled out Henry as he ran toward Terriermon, his D-ark giving off a glow.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Terriermon digivolve to

Terriermon was surrounded by green data streams forming a egg like shape dome

His skin was peeled of revealing his data; his form was beginning to change, his power increasing

He grew in size, gattling guns were equipped to his hands, he wore an ammo belt around his torso, and a pair of jeans

Gargomon!"

"That's Terriermon?" asked Takato shocked after seeing his first digivolution

"He promised me he wouldn't do it" mumbled Henry as he looked on, as Gargomon inspected itself

"Wow, not bad" commented Flamemon

"Yeah, with those gun of his he cold easily support us" added Naruto, already coming up with battle plans, before Gargomon began firing off uncontrollably, "Or not"

"Let's see Gargomon, Terriermon's champion form, what a difference. Attacks are **Gargo Laser** and **Bunny Pummel **what ever that is" mumbled Rika as she looked at the stats

"Just great we got a trigger happy bunny" mumbled Naruto, as Gargomon continued to fire off, before he was intercepted by Renamon trying to protect Rika

'Damn it Rika, get out of there' thought the blond, before a couple of shots were fired at him and Flamemon, all missing, except a few came close to hitting his valuables, and he wasn't talking about his money or D-ark

"Should I stop him?" asked Flamemon, chuckling at his partners paled face

"Oh, hell no I got the bunny bastard, nobody and I mean nobody aims at Naruto Jr.!" yelled out Naruto before cracking his knuckles, getting sweat drops from the tamers

"Nuh uh you got the last one" called out Flamemon shaking his head

"Ugh, fine go have your fun" mumbled the blond before he looked that Gargomon was nearing Rika, so he began making his way over to her to get her out of the way, while the others were dog piling on Gargomon, but was to late as Gargomon threw them off, before beginning to shoot wildly. Rika who had been frozen in place with fright had closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come, never expecting to feel warmth envelope her. Opening her eyes she could see that she was beneath Naruto, who laid over her using his body to protect her, from any harm,

'Damn wasn't fast enough' thought the blond as the bullet that had entered his left arm, when tackling Rika was pushed out by his healing abilities, only to notice that Rika was still in shock from being near death.

'Damn, cant wait for her to get over it, have to use what Ba-chan taught me' thought the blond. When he returned Tsunade had taught him a couple of jutsu to help ease others from pain or fear upon his request. The one he was about to use was fairly simple all he had to do was inject some of his own chakra into her system in a slow flow to soothe her. So that's what he did, simply rest the back of his hand on her cheek before sending his chakra into her, after a moment he could tell she was beginning to calm as her breathing slowed and her eyes came into focus, before she slapped him and pushed him off of her

"Ero-baka! **(Perverted-Idiot)**" accused Rika as she tried to stand before she was pulled down next to the blond

"Stay down damn it" stated the blond as more shots were fired, and held his left shoulder watching as the bullet was pushed out of his body by his regenerative ability

"Why?" completely confused as to why he would risk his own life

"Why, not?" asked the blond with a smile, noticing the look of regret flash in her eyes, " I couldn't let you get hurt not if I could stop it, and don't worry about this little flesh wound Rika-chan" added the blond seeing her stare at his blood

"Who said anything about being worried" shot back Rika looking away, hiding her small blush, from the accusation

"Hey Naruto, if your done being lover boy, I could use a little help over here!" called out Flamemon, as he was hit by a **Bunny Pummel **

"I'm on it!" responded the blond from his place besides Rika, before griping his D-ark and charging it with chakra, activating the digivolution program.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Flamemon digivovle to…

Inside Flamemon's skin was pulled off revealing the data that lied beneath

The power that was awakened all those ears ago when he bonded with Naruto was multiplied

Armor was equipped; he could feel the flames inside of him burning stronger, hotter more powerful

He could feel it, the power to protect, the power of the 'Spiritual Fire' was his and with a final yell the egg shattered, before he was surrounded by a pillar of intense roaring flames.

Agunimon!"

'Damn Agunimon couldn't take on Gargomon in his Rookie form with out killing him, oh well' thought the Nin. As e watched Agunimon slide out his blade from his gauntlet and begin to deflect some of the bullets, before rushing at Gargomon and touching the gattling guns with his blade using a minor **Inferno Blast** causing them to heat up before exploding, then delivering a kick to his torso, causing Gargomon to de-digivolve.

"Well that's was interesting" mumbled the blond, as Henry picked up Terriermon.

"Lets move people, cops are going to come if we don't!" called out Agunimon, causing everyone to look at each other, before running off towards the park

**Near Guilmon's shed**

"So mind explaining how in hell your little Saru over their was able to digivolve so easily?" questioned Rika

"Always to the point aren't you Rika-chan, and why should I?" asked Naruto as he walked over to Henry and grabbed his D-ark before sending chakra through it, speeding up the healing process

"Think of that as a apology" responded the blond before returning the D-ark, before Terriermon awoke

"Any one get the digi code of that Trainmon that ran me over?" asked Terriermon, scratching his head

"Wow, that was awesome how'd you do that?" asked Takato amazed, 'Is this what being a true tamer can do?'

"Not really that hard to do, something you just learn after a couple of years" responded the blond

"Years, what do you mean years?" asked Rika not really liking where this was going, 'I'm suppose to be the best'

"Simple unlike you rookies we've been at this for a while" answered Flamemon from the tree he and Renamon where leaning against

"About how long?" asked Renamon, thinking of some rumors she heard back in the digital world, about a tamer and digimon being fallen angels of fire, beating any digimon that stood in their way, this was the reason she wanted a tamer.

"Hm, six years I think seems longer though" responded the blond, 'Then again I am a 26 year old in a 16 year old body', not to mention the fact that leading a life as a ninja, causes one to mature faster.

"That's the reason why you're so good isn't it, the reason you're so laid back when fighting us?" asked Henry as he patted Terriermon

"Yeah, though it's not that your weak, just that I'm better" responded the blond smiling

"Whatever just answer my question" ordered Rika, with an annoyed look on her face

"You really want to know, Rika, the reason why Flamemon can digiviolve?" asked Naruto as he stepped closer to her, looking down on her, looking straight into her eyes. Getting a positive nod from the girl he answered

"Because I'm not afraid"

"What kind of answer is that?" asked Rika, who was beginning to think the blond was crazy

"Of letting him in, of caring for him as a friend, as a brother" clarified Naruto

"What the heck are you talking about, digimon are nothing more than data?" asked Rika, though thinking 'They are right?'

"Is that what you truly believe, then I'm sorry but Renamon will never digivolve" answered the blonde, causing Rika to storm off with Renamon, just as he was about to leave but looked at Henry

"Train"

"What?"

"He said train, that digimon can't control his champion form, because he can barely control his already existing power, and that goes for you too Takato" clarified Flamemon

"What do you expect me to do, I can't go around killing digimon like you or Rika" responded Henry as he looked strait into the eyes of the blond

"You could just train in the park or in a mock battle with Guilmon here, though as for killing digimon its part of the job sometimes" answered the blond

"I thought you said you believed digimon were more than data" called out Takato

"Oh, I do its just that some of them have to be deleted from the human world, can't have them exposing digimon to the rest of these people, the only end result would having to fight of the bastards from taking our partners" responded the blond before walking away with Flamemon, leaving the two boys thinking about what he said.

'They have to grow up sooner or later, we aren't playing a game here they could die if they don't take some of this serious' thought the blond as he and Flamemon jumped into the trees, going to check on Calumon

**KN: Well this chapter is done and out, and I have to say I'm proud of it. Aright now to let you all know I'm going to be leaving to Mexico for vacation, for Christmas and New Year, so I wont be able to update for a while, but before I leave I want to update my other story. Now I don't know which one I'll focus on when I return I'm leaning towards 'Naruto X'. because more people review, I mean seriously these chapters I'm putting out take up a lot of my time and to only have 4 reviews that's sad, well see ya when I do. So I probably wont update this one until I see some more reviews, may seem like an ass but why waste my time if people aren't going to give some feed back.**


	4. Just let her in

**KN: Alright here is the next chapter. Sorry for the late update but I was busy with life. And thanks to those that reviewed, really appreciate it. Oh and something asked about the body types for the tamers. Well Naruto looks like a younger Minato and his whisker marks are gone. Rika has the figure of Ino, Jeri has a figure like Tenten. And Henry like Kiba, and Takato like Shikamaru.**

**Alright there was the question of the digivolution line for Flamemon so here it is.**

**Rookie: Flamemon**

**Champion: Agunimon**

**Ultimate: BurningGreymon**

**Mega: Aldamon, might have something in store for EmperorGreymon **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Digimon**

"Oi Flamemon you feel that?" asked the blond Nin, as he sat on a ledge of a building.

"Oh yeah, we got another one coming!" yelled out the fire based partner.

"Lets hope this one will be worth getting up for" called out the blond as they leapt towards the digimon's signal while charging the D-ark with chakra causing Flamemon to digivolve.

"Any reason you did this?" asked the digimon as he got comfortable in his new form.

"I want to see if your fighting abilities in your champion form have been affected by the trip here" answered the tamer as he used a pole to swing himself higher.

"Sweet" replied the digimon moving faster towards the signal

"Agunimon wait up!" called out the tamer as he pushed himself further after his partner

**Digital field**

"Any reason we haven't jumped in yet?" asked the partner as he impatiently watched Renamon get hit by Allomon's tail sending her into a poll And was going to go down there but she was rescued by Guilmon and Terriermon showing up.

"Simple I want to see the extent of their abilities" answered the blond as he carefully watched each movement until Renamon absorbed Allomon's data. But shook his head at the tamers.

**With the tamers**

"Wait, why isn't the digital field disappearing?" asked Rika as she looked around with her D-ark, along with the others. Until they heard a roar coming from behind them, turning to see another Allomon charging at them. That is until a blur laded on top of it sending it down completely sending dirt every where. When the dirt cleared away it revealed Allomon being deleted by Agunimon's katana being lodge in its head.

"Piece of advice kiddies, if the field fails to disappear then there is another digimon still present" called out the blond as he walked calmly towards the others.

"Man thanks for the save" called out Takato

"Even though it was a little brutal" added Henry

"Meh part of the job" answered the blond as he was joined by Agunimon

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Rika irritated with the blond, since she had to be saved again.

"Always with the questions Rika, keep it up and I think your in love with me" shot back the blond playfully before having to dodge a punch aimed at his head.

"Oh I think you nailed that one on the head bro, maybe Renamon here has some feeling for yours truly too" added the digi brother with a grin towards Renamon

"Keep dreaming" was the cold response from the Fox type digimon

"Damn, shot down again bro" called out Naruto as he looked at the digital partner

"Oh she wants me she just wont admit it" stated the digimon his voice full of confidence

"Why are you here Naruto?" asked Takato trying to diffuse the argument before it started

"What can't I join a fight? I was just in the neighborhood and decided to take on the Allomon. But princess here already was in the fight," answered the blond while shrugging his shoulders.

"Ugh, forget this Renamon lets go" ordered Rika having enough of the blond and the others. Before she began to walk off.

"Love you too!" called out the duo, getting sweat marks from the other four.

"You know Naruto I'm thinking you have a death wish. She's going to kill you next time she sees you" responded Henry with a smile

"What's your point? That's the funny part" answered the blond, before walking towards the park. "Well aren't you coming? I want to see if either of you have improved" stated the blond before he was followed,

**Shinjuku Park**

"Alright this should be far enough, so who's going first? Oh and no help from the tamers this is all about your own power." asked the Nin as they stopped in an open field.

"Oh me first, me first!" called out Terriermon exited at the chance to fight.

"I don't know Terriermon…" began Henry only to be interrupted by Flamemon

"Nope the bunny goes first. Remember kid you may be the tamer but we are the fighters." And with that he got into a fighting position Naruto had taught him a while back, perfect for defense and offence. And with that Terriermon charged at him trying to hit Flamemon with a headbut only for it to be side stepped. Then for it to turn and fire of it's **Bunny Blast** sending condensed super heated air at Flamemon who responded with the attack **Noble Heart **punching each of the blast at a fast speed with its flame covered fist. Waiting for an opening Terriermon charged again but at half way to Flamemon jumped in the air and used **Terrier Tornado **sending a miniature tornado towards Flamemon who simply charged forward unfazed with the oncoming attack a jumped before performing **Baby Salamander **ripping right through the miniature tornado and hit Terriermon with **Flame Tail **sending it to the ground before he pinned him down.

"Yield" commanded Flamemon raising a fire engulfed fist, getting a nod in response.

"You didn't do to bad kid" added Flamemon as he helped the smaller digimon up

"Yeah but I still got my but handed to me." Responded the bunny like digimon

"Don't sweat it Terriermon, Flamemon here just has more experience fighting opponents not to mention reading their moves." Answered the blond as the rest came closer to the two.

"See Henry because you wont allow Terriermon to fight his fighting instincts are being dulled" added the shinobi.

"Is this true Terriermon?" asked the teen in concern as he felt the D-ark suck energy out from him though put it off as his imagination.

"Hehe about that I do kind of feel weaker than when I first got here" answered Terriermon sheepishly

"I'm sorry Terriermon I had no idea…I just felt that you were sick of fighting" answered Henry

"Momentai Henry its okay just let me fight more, kay" responded Terriermon as he took his place on his tamers head

"He's right you know he'll be back to normal if he fights more often. Though your right sometimes digimon can get sick of fighting but our whole existence was based around fighting, no matter what we have the urge to fight" added Flamemon, leaving the tamer to think about it.

"So Guilmon you up for it?" asked the shinobi with a smile

"Takatomon?" asked Guilmon asking for permission

"Um okay boy, but watch your self okay" called out Takato

"Okay!" called out Guilmon childishly before following Flamemon

"Don't worry Takato, Guilmon should be fine. Since he's been fighting more often his skill should be fine." Added the blond as he saw the tamers worried face, though was thinking 'Even though he does have the mind set of a In-Training at times'

"Alright Guilmon come at me with everything you got" called out Flamemon taking his position and wasting no time Guilmon charged right at him coming in close trying to slash at him, though each hit was blocked or dodged. Until Flamemon delivered a punch to Guilmon face sending him back a few feet. At this Guilmon began charging his **Pyro Blaster **sending it at Flamemon who had extended his hand out and fired a **Flame Toss **when it was five feet away causing a minor explosion. Using this as cover Flamemon charged at Guilmon with **Noble Heart** only to be met with Guilmon's **Rock Breaker**. Both fire based attacks met though after a minute Flamemon was able to slip through Guilmon's guard and delivered an uppercut sending Guilmon to the ground where he was pinned down with a flame fist near his head.

"Yield?" asked Flamemon once again getting a positive response from Guilmon before he stood up letting him stand up.

"Not bad Guilmon, not bad at all." Called out Naruto as he stood next to his partner.

"Yeah not bad, just work on your guard" added Flamemon with a smile.

"Wow that was amazing I still don't get how Flamemon was able to break through Guilmon's guard though" thought Takato out loud

"Oh that simple I just did what Naruto showed me a while back" answered Flamemon giving his tamer credit

"You taught him that?" asked Henry referring to when Flamemon danced around Guilmon's slash before chopping his arm and delivering the uppercut.

"Yeah not really that hard to do, you didn't think you were the only one who practiced martial arts did you" answered the blond with a smile. Purposely letting out the last part to see his reaction getting a raised eyebrow from the boy. But before he could comment on it their D-arks gave up a beep signaling a digimon bio emerging.

Sigh "I guess it's time for work, Flamemon can you go and take care of it should be a easy win" asked Naruto

"Yeah sure, this shouldn't take to long" answered the digimon before he turned to leave before Takato called out

"Wait shouldn't we all go, I mean things should go much more smoothly"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" called out Flamemon before he vanished in to the trees.

"You sure it's wise for him to go alone?" asked Henry towards the blond

"Oh yeah it's probably just a Rookie that got through, but enough of that time for you to correct your mistakes. Now first…"

**After an hour at the park, down town Shinjuku**

'Renamon leave' ordered Rika through a mental link they shared since becoming partners

'Do you believe it is wise?' asked Renamon concerned for her

'I'll be fine just go' was the response, the last thing she needed was Renamon listening into her thoughts when they were all so jumbled up.

'How is it that the blond baka's monkey can digivole at will, yet Renamon cant. I'm the better tamer…right' thought Rika as she continued to walk down the street heading for home. Remembering how he was digivolve like it was a plaything last time.

"He shouldn't be able to, Renamon has absorbed so much data when he ignores it." mumbled Rika remembering how earlier the blond completely ignored Allomon's data. Because of her thoughts she completely was unaware that she had been heading on a completely different path, leading her to the less appealing districts. That is until the smell of booze hit her nostrils taking her out her thoughts, finally noticing that there were four guys following her. Taking a deep breath she turned and confronted them

"What do you want?" asked Rika with a glare though got laughs from them

"Oh nothing sugar just…looking for a fun time" answered one of the men smiling showing her he had some missing teeth, following a chorus of laughs from the men.

**On the roof tops a minute ago**

"Damn it I knew that listening to Flamemon was a bad idea" mumbled the blond as he looked around for a target to loot. Because of listening to Flamemon they were broke, though they know had an Xbox 360 to mess around with.

"Now who to take out?" thought the blond as he moved around the roof tops, he did this when they were low on cash. He would find a drunken idiot causing trouble or some gang members and loot them without them noticing or beat the crap out of them and take the money.

He kept looking until he came unto a scene that made him grit his teeth in anger, "Rika!?" thought the blond out loud as he ran to the girl at full speed.

**Present**

"Oh there you are love" called out Naruto as he turned a corner and got in front of Rika blocking her from view of the men and got a minor blush from the girl at his declaration, even though she knew it was just a part of the plan.

"Get lost kid this here little bitch is ours," called out the man while licking his lips.

"I'll say this once and once only leave before I take you out" responded the blond his voice full of venom.

"And if we don't, who are you any way her boyfriend?" asked one of the men before laughing.

"I am, so get lost before I loose my temper" called out the blond, though got laughs from the men who took out pocket knives.

"Have it your way fool. Just sit tight Rika these idiots are going down." called out the blond before he charged at the men having three of them meeting him half way. Before one of them tried to slash him before his arm was caught and twisted in a strange angle before he was punched at the back of his head. Turning the blond caught another man before over powering him and used the knife still in his hand to stab him in the shoulder before backhanding him. Turning he easily broke though the man poor guard delivering a punch to his stomach followed by a knee to the face.

"So you going to leave us alone?" asked the blond as he stared into the mans eyes, his own looking like hell froze over.

"Just die!" called out the man as he threw the knife at the blond only for it to be caught and thrown back hitting him in the leg. Then Rika walked over to him where she then delivered a kick to his groin, getting a flinch from Naruto as he heard an audible squishing noise.

"Any reason you're here alone?" asked the blond as he looted through the men's pockets.

"What does it matter to you?" shot back Rika

"Oh nothing much, just looking out for you is all" answered the blond as he finished.

"You don't need to help me you know" called out Rika as she turned to walk away. Getting a brow raised from the blond.

"Impressive being assaulted yet still as tough as nails, huh" responded the blond as he walked beside her.

"I would have been fine, Renamon would have made it in time" answered the girl.

"Wow putting a lot of fate in 'Data', huh?" asked the blond

"She's not data" answered Rika

"Well that's what you keep calling them, so which is it?" asked the blond

"Ugh, stop with your annoying questions blondie and tell me how you get your monkey to digivovle" ordered Rika

"Now whose asking the annoying questions", mumbled the blond before he was elbowed in the ribs

"I already told you let her in Rika, you're so close to it but you won't let it happen" answered the blond as they stopped in front of her home, surprising her they were able to get there so quickly.

"I still don't get it?" asked Rika as she looked up into his eyes

"You will. But know this Rika this path you're walking now of 'Digimon are nothing but data' will only bring you both pain. They breathe, they bleed, they feel and they care just like us. Just think about it you'll understand" called out the blond as he turned to leave before Rika called out

"Naruto…thank you" getting a nod from the blond.

**Latter that night**

Renamon sighed as she walked along the edge of one of the many buildings around the Nonaka residence still replaying the conversation she had with Rika a few days ago.

"_Are you trying to make look bad?" asked Rika as she stared into the pond in the back of her home._

"_Why would I want to do that? I only want to make you happy" responded Renamon from above Rika as she sat on the roof_

"_I don't get it what's your problem, why cant you digivolve? The blonds monkey can, even the weenie little bunny can"_

"_I'm just waiting, that's all" responded Renamon calmly_

Sensing someone behind her she turned and aimed a high kick only for it to be caught and held firmly in place. Finally noticing it was Flameon with a bored look on his face.

"Jumpy aren't you?" asked Flamemon as he leaned against a pole.

"What are you doing here?" asked Renamon while raising an eyebrow

"Nothing much just playing Romeo, want to be my Juliet?" asked the digimon with a coy smile

"Keep dreaming" was the answer

"Oh come on you can't be that ice cold, I mean who could resist this face?" asked Flamemon with a grin on his face getting a smile from Renamon.

"Aw so you aren't as cold as you were this afternoon" called out the wielder of the spiritual flame.

"I thank you for that" responded Renamon after a moment

"Don't worry about it, simple job any ways" answered Flamemon like it was nothing

"How is it that you digivolve?" asked Renamon wondering if digivolving was different for everyone

"You should know by now. Absorbing data prepares you for digivoling but that's not what actually makes you digivolve."

"Than how?" asked the fox digimon

"Your tamer, though the way she acts it may not happen" added the flame spirit

"Rika may be… difficult at times but I know she cares, it's just that she doesn't know how at times" answered Renamon after thinking about it

"I noticed that and I believe you Renamon. You are a great fighter and have a lot of heart. I know some digimon that would have killed her by know but you stick by her, why?"

"Because she's my tamer and friend" answered Renamon her voice full of confidence.

"That's good to hear…maybe she will change for the best and hopefully soon" called out Flamemon as he jumped away, heading towards Naruto's position.

**Shinjuku Park**

"I wonder I Renamon is here yet?" mumbled Rika as she went into the digital field and noticed all the webs.

"What's with the webs?"

"Rika? Run?" called out the voice of Renamon as she saw her tamer come on to the scene. She couldn't be here, Dokugumon were known to eat their victims after they defeated them and she wouldn't let that happen to Rika.

"Huh?" asked Rika as she was confused before she was saved by Renamon grabbing her and somersaulting out of the way of an oncoming **Poison Thread** attack.

"Are you alright?" asked Renamon her voice full of concern

"Yeah, I'm fine" answered Rika before both turn to face Dokugumon who had revealed her self.

"Perfect, I was just thinking of what to do for dinner" called out Dokugumon with a throaty voice

"Eat dirt" shot back Renamon as she stood in front of Rika, her own eyes narrowing.

"Oh your feisty too" called out Dokugumon as she planned out her attack

Mean while Rika pulled out her D-ark, they would need every advantage they had. Pulling up the data Rika read it out loud "Dokugumon, whoa Champion level, finally we have a worthy opponent, with her **Poison thread** attack and**Venom Blast** this spider's as deadly as she is ugly."

"Then I'd better step on her," added Renamon before charging into battle before calling out

"**Diamond Storm**!" sending a barrage of diamond like crystals at Dokugumon, only for it to be countered by **Poison Thread **which stopped the attack in its tracks. Before Dokugumon turned and fired a** Venom Blast** attack stopping Renamon from advancing.

"Renamon, don't give up!" called out Rika as she moved towards Renamon.

"Rika get out of here?" yelled out Renamon struggling with her confinement. If she was going to die no use for Rika to die too. But before Rika could hear her she was trapped by Dokugumon's web. With Dokugumon closing in on the girl.

"**Diamond Strom**" called out Renamon as she fired of her attack fending of Dokugumon and at the same time freeing Rika.

**Above them**

"Why aren't we jumping in now?" asked Flamemon as he glared at Dokugumon as she moved in on Renamon, his fist already covered in flames.

"Don't you think I want to be down there too." answered the blond as he was barely keeping himself in place. Some thing about Rika made him protective. And grimaced when Renamon was being crushed by Dokugumon's mouth.

"One move Naruto, just one move" pleaded Flamemon

"Just one, this is their battle" called out the blond before they used **Flame Toss** and **Fūton: Renkūdan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet) **hitting Dokugumon on the side making her let go of Renamon. Before they both moved to a different position, this was the girls fight and that was the only time they would interrupt.

**On the ground**

"I don't know where that attack came from but no matter, they will die soon enough too" called out Dokugumon. Before turning to face Rika and fired a **Venom Blast** only for Rika to be protected by Renamon.

"Oh Renamon, why you do it?" asked Rika her voice full of concern as she watched her broken partner

"Because you're my partner? Answered Renamon weakly as she was caught by Rika

"I'm so sorry, Renamon" called out Rika, never noticing Calumon next to her

"Rika…get away while you can" whispered Renamon

"Don't go away, please don't leave me" responded Rika her voice choking up and her eyes full of tears.

"I have too…please go" whispered the digimon

"Wait…you can't…Renamon!" cried out Rika, her digivise beginning to give off light, finally activating the digivolving program.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Renamon digivolve to…

Renamon was covered by blue digital data forming an egg like dome around her

Her form began to change, skin being peeled off revealing her digital form

Her form becoming more bestial…more fox like, the ying yang sign appearing on her forehead, nine tails spouting along with ghostly blue flame surrounding her

Kyubimon!" and with that the dome fell apart revealing her to everyone

"You did it, but how?" asked Rika as she took in her partners new form

"It was you Rika, you made me digivolve" answered Kyubimon

"**Poison Thread**!" yelled out Dokugumon trying to end it quick, she knew the game had changed

"Pay back time" called out Kyubimon calmly before closing her eyes concentrating before she called out **Fox Tail Inferno **sending nine shots of fire atDokugumon, each one lighting the webs. Both Champions then charged at each other before Kyubimon called out **Dragon Wheel **spinning her self and making a blue fire dragon that fried Dokugumon to a crisp before she bursted into data. Ignoring the data Kyubimon simply landed in front of Rika.

"The data… why didn't you load it?" asked Rika confused

"Because I don't need it any more, I have you now Rika so do you now understand" answered Kyubimon

"Yeah…I think I do" respond Rika with a small smile

"I couldn't digivolve…until you really cared about me, Rika."

"Oh…I guess Naruto was right. Not that I'm ever going to admit it" added Rika before giggling

**Above them**

"Well that was troublesome" called out the blond as he let out a chuckle at Rika's comment, while he sheathed his blade.

"Yeah I know, does it really take a life threatening moment to get to that girl?" asked Flamemon

"Don't know…I just hope not." Responded the shinobi

"Why you worried how you going to sway your girlfriend" teased Flamemon with a smile

"She's not my girlfriend, just worried of what she might get herself into. If she's anything like me when I was that age then I have a right to worry" responded the blond as he jumped to the next branch.

"Yeah whatever bro, I see you like her" responded the digimon waving off his excuses.

"Your not one to talk, fox chaser" shot back the blond with a smirk

"Whatever lets just go check on Calumon before the little idiot can get far" responded the fire user.

"Quick to change the subject aren't you. But you're right let's get moving cant let the cream puff fall in the wrong hands." Called out the blond as he pulled out his D-ark and began homing in on the target. He felt something was going to happen and soon, but he was ready. 'I just hope the others are too' thought the blond before picking up more speed.

**KN: Well thanks for reading. Well nothing left to say but review and ask questions. I'll be happy to answer them. See ya!**


	5. Damn it, stop disappearing

**KN: Well here's the next chapter, sorry for not updating that much but I've been busy.**

**Alright first of all the reason I gave Flameon that digivolution line was…I felt like it. But I may have come up with some thing to include EmperorGreymon. **

**Oh and there's some news at the bottom too so read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Digimon, get it straight damn it, if I did you would all be watching it and I'd be rich!**

The shinobi that inhabited Shinjuku sighed as he made his way out of what he liked to call hell for teens. It had been a few days since Rika had finally opened her eyes to the truth of digimon actually being living creatures. But that was pretty much the only interesting thing that had occurred as it was a slow weak.

"Damn it something happen already" mumbled the blond as he turned the corner only to see Takato along with Henry. Just looking at Takato's face he could that he might get his wish to come true

"Follow me" called out the blond with a grin as he led them outside.

**Playground near the school**

"Start from the beginning Takato and this time slow down" suggested Henry as he sat in one of the swings while the other was taken by the brunette.

"Okay we were just walking and…I dint know. It was like half of him was there and the other half was starting to be rubbed of by the eraser" responded Takato letting the story settle into the others minds.

"Well digimon aren't of this world. Maybe some of them can't last long in this world and they get pulled back into their world or something like that" suggested Henry while looking at the goggle wearing boy before he continued. "Or maybe our world gets rid of them like a body gets rid of a virus"

"What but Guilmon just got here, he can't go back to the others side" argued Takato before he was interrupted by the blond finally speaking his mind.

"I doubt it or else this would have happened a lot sooner than it is. Besides if it were like the human body than why not pick them off at the time of Bio-emergence. And Terriermon and Renamon have been here longer so it would have affected them first since it would have more time to 'get' them." explained the jailer of the Kyubi as he looked at Henry before looking at the now relieved Takato and asked

"Where did you say you were at?"

"Uh, on the south side of Shinjuku Park, near a big gate with some kind of entrance into the hill behind it you know the one Ms. Asaji talked about today" answered Takato trying to get the blond to remember the lesson

"I kind of slept through the lesson…hehe" admiited the blond with a grin while scratching his cheek as he leaned against the poll of the swing set.

"It's a old flood tunnel that goes from Shinjuku park all the way to Odaiba" explained Henry as he looked at the blond who got thinking

"A tunnel, huh? Let's just hope that little problem stays in there till we can get a better idea of what we're dealing with." Explained the blond after going over the information for a second, he really had no idea what that thing Takato was talking about.

Sighing the blond pushed himself off from the pole of the swings before turning and speaking again "For now stay as far away from that area if you have your partners with you. And whatever you do don't go in there on your own, who knows what could be behind this" and with that the blond ended his warning in a serious tone

"Yeah sure" agreed Henry thinking of Terriermon's safety, while also thinking 'I have to make sure I stay out of that zone when I go out training with Terriermon'

"Hey Naruto you going to check that Flamemon isn't near there?" asked Takato as he watched the blond begin to walk off and his only response was a chuckle before he was met with a grin

"Nope the bum is probably sleeping from his late night gaming, which reminds me I have to go and wake him up." With that the blond began to plan on how to wake up the pyro maniac before adding as an after thought "Might as well go warn princes too I suppose, lets see if she missed me"

"You know she's going to kill you sooner or later for that, right?" asked Henry with a chuckle

"Meh, she can't lay a finger on me if she's trying to hurt me." Answered the blond waving off the advice before a grin formed on his face "Though if she's trying to get…closer then she can touch anything she wants" finished the blond with a perverted giggle that was oddly reminiscent of one of the legendary three.

"He does know she'll probably kill him one day, right?" asked Takato with a sweat drop as he watched the perverted blond walk a ways off

"You know I think he enjoys messing with her way to much" responded Henry with a strained smile as he watched the blonds back

**20 min latter, Out side Rika's School**

The blond sighed as he leaned against a wall that was across the street from Rikas School, it was only a matter of time before the bell rang signaling her release from the hell. Next to him was his partner glaring daggers at him as if hoping the stare would pierce the blonds head.

"You going to stop now?" asked the blond as he turned his head to his partner

"No! You bastard how come you can't be nice like that Henry kid, I bet he doesn't wake up Terriermon by dumping a bucket of cold water on him" hissed out the fire elemental digimon. He hated the way his partner had woken him up a while ago.

"Meh, pipe down Flamemon I could have done worse." Reminded the blond as he smirked before he continued "Besides would you prefer I cuddle you so you could slack off and get weak?"

"Good point" responded the digimon as he nodded his head sagely; meanwhile the bell of the School had rang signaling the release of the students. Turning his gaze towards the gates the blond waited for the impendent crowd of girls to come on out. After the girls had gathered the blond began to search for the digimon queen herself through the crowd. It hadn't taken him long to find his objective with his shinobi training, the end result though was hilarious for Flamemon though.

The reason was that as soon as Naruto had laid his eyes on her his mouth was slightly ajar from seeing her dressed in her school uniform. Heck Naruto knew that she was pretty hot for someone her age, not that this was the simple reason that she attracted him, but the way she looked in that uniform was like tasting ramen for the first time.

'Fanglongmon you bastard I finally forgive you for sending me here' thought the blond as he stared at the girl. She defiantly filled out the uniform well with all the curves in the right places.

'God I want to see what's under that skirt' thought the blond before his eyes widened at his thought 'Oh crap, I'm becoming Ero-sennin!'

"Oi, Naruto snap out of it" called out Flamemon with a smirk as he watched his tamer snap out of his trance. That was the first time he had actually seen Naruto react that way to a female. Though he couldn't really blame him he had spent years in the digital world where not many digimon were interested in humans.

"Huh?" was the only thing the blond could come up with

"Oh come on because of you drooling we lost sight of her!" called out Flamemon as he jumped onto a roof after making sure no one was watching, trying to spot Rika

"I was not drooling!" hissed out the shinobi as he stretched his senses out to find Rika finding her not far off he called out "Over here!"

Soon the two found themselves trailing Rika from the rooftops, though she would occasionally turn and look for someone.

"Think she senses us?" asked the digital brother while looking at his human companion

"Doubt it. Must be Renamon that's sensing us but can't pin point our location" answered the blond as he stared at the girl. He and Flamemon could tell that the two shared a telepathic link, though it wasn't because if a two way bond like they shared. Seemed Renamon wanted to keep Rika safe when she arrived.

The two soon noticed that they were soon in Rika's neighborhood and noticed she took a left turn when they knew that her house was the other way. Sharing a look the two jumped down and made their way to Rika. Noticing that the girl was in a dead end glaring at them with a hint of surprise when she saw them.

"Why are you two following me?" asked Rika in a hard voice as Renamon appeared behind the two. Though was surprised to see the blond and his monkey, Renamon had been able to warn her that someone was following them but she wasn't expecting to see them.

"Just came to see an angel" responded Naruto with a grin causing a light blush from Rika. Though she quickly recovered and grinned right back as she walked towards him and poked him in the chest as she asked

"So are you in love with me, lover boy?"

"And if I am?" asked the shinobi as he caught her hand and gave her a smile

"Oh, come on! Even I'm not this corny when hitting on Renamon! So get to the point!" shouted Flamemon before he got bonked from behind by Renamon. Though the fox digimon was smiling at him. Even though she found his attempts to woo her at times annoying she thought 'But at the same times it suits him'

"Eh, damn it Flamemon" growled out the blond as he glared at his partner before he sighed and continued "Even though the idiot can't keep his mouth shut, he brings a good point. We came to check up on you two"

"What for blondy?" asked Rika while raising an eyebrow

"Maybe it's best for us not to discuss this here" suggested the blond

Sigh "Fine, come on lets go to my house" responded the female tamer as she gave Renamon a nod causing her to phase out.

"See you there bro" called out Flamemon before he also phased out, following Renamon. Getting a weird look from Rika the blond spoke

"What you didn't think that Renamon was the only one that could do that trick?"

"Actually I did" admitted Rika as she looked away to hide her blush as they walked.

"Well I can't blame you, not many digimon use it." Responded the blond with a smile but when he tuned to her he noticed that she had a recent wound on her arm, though it was practically healed completely and left not scar.

"Weired I didn't notice that wound their when you fought Dokugumon" mumbled the blond as he reached out to grab it

"Oh, that's nothing really just a scratched from when Renamon tackled me out of the way" responded Rika with a blush from the contact as she took her arm back. But soon she noticed the blonds slip.

"Wait how did you know we fought Dokugumon? You were there weren't you" growled out Rika as she hounded the blond shinobi

'Damn it, why is she the only one that can make me slip up' thought the blond as he stared back at her and instead of fear he felt entranced by her eyes.

"Answer me blondy" called out Rika as she crossed her arms over her chest

"Yeah we were though it seems you finally got what I was talking about, huh?" asked the jailer receiving a nod from her

"Yeah I do" responded Rika with a smile before she frowned "I get Flamemon shooting the fire attack that night but what about the wind one?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You must had been seeing things after you were tackled" responded the blond while cursing at himself for slipping again

"I know there was a wind type of attack blondy" shot back Rika ass he stared at the shinobi

"I truly have no idea what you're talking about Rika" insisted the assassin as they reached the front of her home

"Yeah whatever" added Rika though rolled her eyes at the blonds poor attempt to hide the truth. Sighing as she saw she wouldn't get any information out of the blond she led him in to her home. Seeing as her grandmother hadn't called out she suspected that she was out but just to make sure she called out

"Obaa-chan you home" but got no reply

"Wow got the house all to our selves" called out the blond with an innocent tone, though she could hear the undertone of it.

"Shut it blondy and wait for me in the back" ordered Rika with an air of finality as she stared at the shinobi

"Maybe I should come with you, I mean skirts can be so tricky at times" suggested the blond with a smile eerily reminiscent of Kakashi.

"I think I can handle it my self" answered Rika as she pointed for the blond to head outside but before he left she called out "And Naruto if a catch you peeping on me I'll castrate you before I burn them in front of you"

Turning the shinobi quickly turned to face her with a pale face before he quickly nodded and ran out side. He knew that even if she tried to do that to him she wouldn't succeed, not with the skills he had acquired over the years. But that threat still sent chills up his spine.

Sighing the blond opened the door to what he believed was the outside and saw Renamon and Flamemon smirking at him.

"You two were eavesdropping weren't you?" deadpanned the blond as he stared at the two who were innocently whistling

"Of course not Naruto, what makes you think that?" asked the Fire type though let out a chuckle

"You get pleasure out of death threats towards me, don't you?" asked the blond with his eyebrow twitching. But his only response was another chuckle. Growling the blond lunged towards his partner

"Flamemon you teme, shut up!"

On the sidelines Renamon couldn't help but to smile at the way the two acted towards each other.

'It's so strange, I have never heard or seen of a partnership as theirs. Is this how I and Rika can act towards each other, as equals?' thought the fox digimon as she watched them wrestle with each other on the ground. Though got a sweat drop as she watched the blond begin to strangle the digimon while screaming at him, but the partner would only laugh in between breaths.

'Perhaps not completely like them' added the digimon; she wanted to get close to Rika not fight with her. Wanting to get a point across to the blond Renamon spoke up

"Naruto…was it?" getting the blonds attention and a nod

"What you said to Rika I have no problems with but her threat still stands" added the fox digimon coolly as she stared into his eyes. She wanted Rika to be happy and with the blond she could tell that she enjoyed his company even if at times she didn't seem like it. Heck she was sure Rika didn't mind the perverted comments that much but she wouldn't let the blond hurt Rika.

"Yeah I know but you don't have to worry. I may act perverted at times but I know where the line stands" responded the blond in a serious tone, seeing her point the blond went back to choking his partner. Soon the three were interrupted by Rika who was back in her usual cloths. Taking a seat on her porch Rika stared at the scene before her and coughed to get their attention

"You done blondy?" asked Rika with a hint of humor in her voice

"I guess" responded the blond casually as he stood up while dusting himself and walked towards her

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" asked the girl getting straight to the point

"Something weird happened to Takato this morning" answered the blond as he leaned against the support beam next to her

"Why is it everything weird happens to goggle head?" asked Rika as she looked at him and got a chuckle in response but continued "So what happened?"

"Takato and Guilmon were out by the old flood tunnels this morning, you know the ones that run under the park?" asked the blond and got a nod as she listened before he continued "And as Guilmon passed the gate according to Takato it was like 'half of him was there, while the other half was being rubbed out by an eraser' weird I know but this is Takato we're talking about" added the blond as he saw her skeptical look

"You sure dino boy isn't smoking something?" asked Rika with an amused smile

"Hm, good point. I never thought of that but I doubt it Takato isn't the kind of person to do that" responded Naruto with a smile and continued "So has anything happened?"

"Not when she's around me" answered Rika but asked "Renamon?"

"No everything has been normal" answered the vixen bit before they could continue a voice called out "Rika-chan, are you home?"

"I'm out here Obaa-chan" called out Rika as she made a hand gestured to Renamon who nodded and took hold of Flamemon and shoved him out of the way. Just as the door way opened revealing a older women

"Oh hello" began Seiko as she saw the blond near her grand daughter "Oh sorry I'm not used to Rika brining boys home. What's your name?" all the while giving Rika a smile that meant one thing…soon there would be constant teasing

"Namikaze Naruto, Hata-san" responded Naruto as he gave her a slight bow, he knew who she was from scouting missions he did on the kiddies

"Oh don't be so formal you're a friend of Rika, just call me Seiko" called out the women with a smile before adding "Though I can't say I've heard the name Namikaze"

"I doubt you would Seiko-san, you see I'm not really from around here. I was living in rural Japan with my godfather till he passed away" responded the blond with a sad smile, he would only give up that information for now and sense he couldn't tell them the truth he had to twist it.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" responded Seiko while scolding herself for reminding the blond of those memories.

"It's alright; to him it was his duty to protect what he felt was precious to him" responded the blond with a smile. Though his response rose more questions but neither pried in fear of hurting him.

Meanwhile Rika was taking all the new information in. In just that short conversation with her grandmother she learned so much about the blond. She noticed though that if he was living with his godfather than his parents must have passed away already. She may not be able to see her father as much as she would like and her mother was annoying at times but she knew they would be there for her when she needed them.

"Listen how about I make some snacks for the both of you?" asked Seiko as she came to a similar conclusion as her grand daughter. But forced herself not to feel pity for the young man, she knew pity for someone like him would be an insult.

"It's alright Obaa-chan he isn't going to stay long" answered Rika quickly, if he stayed and her mother came home well she didn't want to imagine what would happen. And said in a lower voice towards the blond "You're not"

"She's right Seiko-san, I was just about to leave" responded the blond with a charming smile

"Well then, I hope you come around more often" offered Seiko with an encouraging smile towards the blond.

"I don't see why not" answered the blond with a smile and got a nod from Seiko who went back inside. Turning the blond saw an irritated red head

"You're not coming back"

"Why shouldn't I?" asked the blond as he enjoyed watching her get worked up

"Just forget it blondy" responded Rika with a grin

"As you command princes" answered the shinobi while rolling his eyes as Flamemon and Renamon reappeared

"You know I could had just phased out right?" asked Flamemon towards Renamon

"You were to slow in moving" was the sly remark from Renamon

"Yeah right, I bet you just wanted a reason to pin me down" remarked Flamemon with a smirk but his response was a grin and her saying "Perhaps"

"Oh, yeah, who's got game" called out Flamemon before he was bonked by Naruto

"Quite down before you attract Seiko back" was the response from Naruto as he saw the glare from his partner

"Anyways did you come up with any ideas of what's happening?" asked Rika trying to get back to their original conversation

"Nothing really solid…just a lot of random ideas but nothing really fits in with what's happening" answered the blond as they went towards the back exit.

"So what just avoid the area?" asked Rika with a raised eyebrow, she had to find a way to stop whatever was happening because if anything happened to Renamon she wouldn't forgive herself.

"Yeah that's the basic idea for know at least" responded the shinobi with a shrug and added "just don't go down there by yourself trying to fix anything', he knew the way she would act. She was far too much like him at that age, especially now that she admitted that Renamon was precious to her.

"I wasn't even thinking that" lied the smaller girl with a frown as Renamon chuckled at her side

"Don't worry I'll make sure she doesn't" and got Rika to mutter "Traitor" under her breath

Chuckling the other two opened the gate before stepping outside and the digimon turned and said

"Well it's been fun but we better get going before we have some things to do" getting two nods from the girls

"Wait Naruto" spoke Rika before the blond could leave "thank you, for everything"

Nodding and giving her a smile the blond just said "Any time Rika-chan but could you do me a favor?"

Giving the blond a hesitant nod she waited for his request, 'I owe him that much, though I wonder what he wants' thought the girl

"Well if you have any more of those school uniforms I would love to see more of them. I mean really those things defiantly give me a chance to see _more _of you" responded the shinobi with a grin. Though quickly had to sidestep a punch from a beet red Rika before he jumped back and began to run down the street.

"Namikaze Naruto get back here so I can beat you to an inch of your life!" yelled out the girl still red

"I love you too!" was the only thing the blond yelled back as he disappeared out of sight

Seething at the comment Rika slammed the gate close and let out a growl. Hearing a giggle beside her she turned to see Renamon trying to hold in her laughter

"Now what are you laughing about?" asked the female tamer while still blushing

"Oh nothing just that you won't admit you like him" answered the girls' partner with a knowing smile

Being surprised by the comment the girl shot back "Yeah well you like his monkey"

"Perhaps I do but I'm not afraid to admit it" countered the vixen throwing the girl for a loop again.

"J-just forget it" stuttered out Rika as she went over her feelings…but was struggling with everything in her head. In a short amount of time she met an idiot of a tamer who of course taught her that Renamon was her best friend. She didn't now what to think of him he was one of the only guys around her that actually saw past her outer image and broke through it to see the real her. Sure he made perverted comments at times but the way he looked at her at times was different than when others saw her. When she saw other guys stare at her they just saw her body but when he saw her he made her feel…special. Shaking her head she let out a sigh while causing her partner to giggle at her frustration.

**Latter that night**

The blond sighed as he and Flamemon made their way through the trees of the park. It had only been a few minutes since Takato called him; it seemed that whatever was happening had finally taken Guilmon completely. So after calling Rika to see if she could make it the duo had moved out at full speed.

"This is bull shit" muttered the blond

"What Guilmon's kidnapping or the fact that you won't be able to study this thing?" asked his partner

"Both" answered the tamer as they finally began to get near their destination. He had wanted to study this thing incase it ever happened again but with the kiddies there he wouldn't be able to do everything within his grasp. It just wasn't time to expose what he really was.

"What are you doing here?" asked Terriermon's voice as they got close, seemed that Rika made it before them

"I asked her to come" stated the blond as he appeared from out of the shadows "She may be needed to help stop whatever is happening. So deal with it before I decide to find out what digital rabbit taste like. Understood?"

"U-understood" stuttered out Terriermon with a strained smile, the blonds' threats had always sent a shiver up his spine

"Can you stop threatening him before you give him a heart attack?" asked Henry as he grinned at the blond before he turned to Takato and asked "So this is it?"

"Yeah this is where Guilmon disappeared" answered Takato with a nod as he stared

"Well we better go find the troublesome little runt" stated Flamemon as he led them all forward till his leg began to disappear.

"Rika" called out Renamon as her arm began to phase in and out after reaching the same spot as Flamemon

"Um...Henry" called out Terriermon as the part of his ear that he put in was also affected

"If your digital I suggest you step back, there is no reason to loose one of you guys too" called out the shinobi

"Guess this is as far as we can go. Man and I wanted to go see what was happening" whined Flamemon

"Just chill and stay out of sight" called out the shinobi as he followed the others towards the tunnel. Though stopped when the others didn't move

"What's wrong, move it dino boy" called out Rika as she crossed her arms

"It won't open" answered Takato as he struggled with the door

"Move it" ordered the blond as he looked at doorknob before he took out a door pick from his pocket and had it opened in a few seconds

"How you do that?" asked Henry as the shinobi put away his tool

"A simple task for a ninja" answered the jailer with a smirk. He was telling the truth it was up to them to believe him or not.

"Yeah right, let's just find Guilmon' called out Takato as they all moved down the tunnel. Seemed they didn't take his word.

**10 minutes latter**

"How long is this stupid tunnel anyway?" asked Rika annoyed

"It's suppose to go all the way to the next town." answered Takato

"That's so stupid!" complained Rika as she rolled her eyes

"Yeah so you said." Agreed Henry

"It's too bad they don't have one of those people movers, you know like at the airport. That would come in handy right about now don't you think?" asked Takato trying to lighten up the mood

"It's not funny you know. I don't want to walk all the way to the next town just to find your little friend." Shot back Rika annoyed by the thought

"I could always carry you" offered the blond as the two trailed behind Takato and Henry

"You would like that wouldn't you" answered Rika with a grin

"You bet your ass I would" answered Naruto with a smirk, causing a light blush to appear on her cheeks

"Then maybe you should" challenged the girl thinking that he wouldn't have the gall to do it. Apparently she doesn't know Naruto is the most surprising person she would ever meet. Because that's exactly with the blond did as he picked her up bridal style.

"Put me down blondy" ordered Rika with a glare though her eyes betrayed her as they held amusement

"Maybe you should Naruto" suggested Takato as the girls hand was twitching in a squeezing motion. He knew two things he would never get used to Naruto's flirting and he didn't feel like losing his crazy friend to Rika's strangling.

"Nope I think she likes it" responded the shinobi with a chuckle while ignoring the advice

"Your funeral" called out Henry as he tried to block out the bickering between Naruto and Rika. Though he could tell that they were having way too much fun with their threats. Soon the blond however set Rika down as they came to a large dome of energy.

"Guilmon is in there. Guilmon!" called out Takato as he moved forward till he was stopped by Naruto

"Don't be stupid how would you know?" asked Rika as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the dome

"I don't know how. I just feel that he's in there." Answered Takato as he turned towards her

"Just wait a minute Takato you don't even know what this dome is" called out Henry trying to rational

"But…" was interrupted by Naruto

"He's right you know so let me test it" as he said this he walked forward and slid a kunai out of his pocket.

"What's up with the knife?" asked Rika as she looked how he held it. She may have not known a lot about weapons but the blond looked like he could use it.

"Just running a little test" answered Naruto as he held the knife up and threw it against the dome. The end result was it being electrocuted and sent flying back at the blond who side stepped it and let it sail safely away to the wall where it fell apart from all the power it went through.

"Well that was weird" called out Henry, first the crazy blond takes out a knife and that same knife gets shattered by the dome.

"Well looks like we aren't getting in this way" added Rika with a nod

Meanwhile the blond was going over what to do 'I could maybe blast it open but that would require me using jutsu' thought the blond. That idea was a no go; he didn't want to reveal himself this early

"Well our digivices connect us to our digimon, so maybe we can use them" suggested Henry as he held out his D-ark as it gave off a glow. Soon followed by the others

"Look it's working!" called out Takato as a section of the dome was beginning to open up.

"Guilmon! I'm coming!" yelled out the brunette as he pulled down his goggles and entered the dome

"Hey wait!" yelled out Henry as he put on his sunglasses and ran after him

Looking at each other and sighing Rika and Naruto pulled out their own sunglasses and ran after them,

"This is so stupid" complained Rika as she entered the dome

"Yeah well this is what we get for hanging out with Takato" answered the blond

Inside the dome was much different from what they expected as all four of them began to float around randomly.

"Maybe the digital world from the TV show is real and we're in it." Suggested Henry as he looked around

"No this isn't the digital world, trust me" answered the shinobi shooting down that theory.

Ignoring them Takato lifts up his goggles and calls out "Guilmon. I think I see him!" and began to move forward as if swimming "Cool this is how I fly in my dreams"

"Hey wait up Takato" called out Henry as he swam after the brunette

"You and your dreams!" remarked Rika with an annoyed tone as she moved after them

'This is all going far too smoothly' thought the blond as he began to swim behind Rika and got a small blush as he saw her ass. 'Though the view is awesome!' he couldn't help it training under Jiraiya corrupted him somewhat.

After moving through the digital data the four soon saw Guilmon being held by some kind of blue digital rope.

"There he is. Guilmon wake up." yelled out Takato with a smile

Guilmon finally opened his eyes after a moment and groggily said "Five more minutes" getting his tamer to chuckle

"Don't worry boy, I'll get you out of their, some how." Answered Takato before the blond of the group swore

"Shit look at the ropes there being erased" shouted Rika after seeing why the blond swore at

"I won't reach him in time" yelled out Takato panicking as he watched the ropes being deleted and heading right at his partner

"Yes you will" growled out the shinobi as he pulled out a few shuriken and called out "Rika, Henry throw him at Guilmon now!"

Following orders the two took a hold of Takato's arms before they launched him towards his partner. The blond in the meanwhile launched the shuriken that whizzed by the brunette safely and cut the ropes. Reaching him Takato caught him in a hug and mumbled "I thought I had lost you for good boy". Guilmon then began to give off a bright red glow before a road was made out of it leading to outside of the dome.

"He's created a road for us" stated Henry as he swam towards it

"Yeah, well Renamon could have done the same" added Rika not ready to be outdone

"Oh, give it a rest you two. We all know Flamemon would have just blown this shit up by now" remarked the blond with a smirk. Then turned and called out

"You two coming or what? Because I'm not sticking around to find out what happens when this shit gets erased!" Getting the attention of the two they run towards the others and jump out just as the dome collapses and gets deleted.

"Man I hate that thing, well at least its gone" mumbled the blond from his position on the ground and got a unanimous round of nods.

After getting out from the tunnels the group came to the sight of a rather interesting situation, seemed the three tried to entertain themselves

"Is it that bird?" asked Renamon as she tried to guess what Terriermon had picked as his target for a game of 'I spy'

"No" answered the bunny while letting out a giggle

"Um… that bench" offered Flamemon as he tried to guess the answer to the game they had been playing for the entire time since the others had entered

"Yo…we're back" called out Naruto as they came near the three

"That's nice" responded Renamon casually as she stared at the bunny digimon trying to figure out the answer. Getting Rika to sweat drop at how serious her partner was acting over a game

"Yeah…hey Guilmon" added Flamemon absentmindedly as he looked around for another guess

"Yeah so we almost got killed" baited the blond trying to get a reaction

"Hm, how that go for you?" asked Renamon as she took another guess, getting the group to sweat drop. Seriously who knew digimon were so competitive

"Agh, forget it we give up! So what the hell is the answer?!" yelled out Flamemon as he pulled at his hair

"That tree silly" was the simple reply from the bunny. This caused the temperature around them to suddenly drop several degrees.

"A tree?" asked Renamon ominously as she stood up, which made Rika move towards her partner

"Yup" answered Terriermon with a smile

"Terriermon that was our first guess" responded Flamemon as he walked towards the bunny. Naruto and Rika had both sensed it; things would not go good for the little bunny

"No you said that tree" answered Terriermon pointing at a random tree. His only response was for both digimon to growl in irritation and lunge toward him while screaming "Terriermon you bastard!"

"Should we help him?" asked Rika as she watched the amusing sight of the two trying to maim the bunny

"Nope it's good for the little idiot" answered Naruto with a smirk "Though I wonder if he's going to survive" thought the blond honestly.

**KN: Okay that's done so tell me what you all thought, come on the button is right there! But anyways I may update this story soon since I have a few days off from school, but that's in your hands it this chapter gets more review than the last one I'll try to get another chapter out.**

**But anyways the news is I'm going to try to make an Assassin's Creed and Naruto crossover story. Not sure when it's going to be out but I have most of the first chapter in my head. Well see ya 'What Lies Beneath' is next!**


	6. It's about time

**KN: Well I live! Now I really am sorry that I haven't been able to update like I've wanted. But at least I finished my testing. And that's pretty much why I wasn't able to update, well that and any time I did have I used it playing Modern Warfare 2 and messing around with girls. What can I say I'm a 17 year old guy. Well enough of this go ahead and read on. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Naruto, so back off you bastards!**

"You should really calm down Flamemon" called out Naruto as he watched his partner blast another ball of flame at a nearby boulder. It had been like this for the past week; he still hadn't gotten over what Terriermon had done. The poor bunny like digimon was lucky enough to get away with just a few minor burns before he had stepped in and told them to back off for now.

"Oh hell no! That little idiot is going to pay!" Shot back Flamemon with conviction in is eyes as he shot another ball of fire at the poor boulder. It was a good thing it was night right now or this would attract attention. Then again maybe letting is digital brother vent out his anger during the dark was a bad idea; especially with the constant flames. Though he should probably vent out some anger too since they hadn't had any real fighters in a while. But one of them was suppose to be the responsible adult; just his luck.

"Just let go of it; don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this" mumbled the blond from his seat against the trunk of the tree as he sat on one branches of the tree as he sucked on a lollypop.

"Please you try being made a fool out of by an idiotic bunny when you're with your girl!" responded Flamemon as he turned to his best friend

"I see your point" answered Naruto after a moment. Weird how was it that he was thinking of Rika so possessive way. Did he really want her that way? He found her attracting and the way she thought and acted around him made him want to come back to her for more. He supposed that he could possibly…'But is it right for me to?' Shaking out of his thoughts the blond asked

"Since when is she your girl"

"Well she's not yet but I can tell she wants to be" responded Flamemon with a grin as he stopped shooting and turned to his brother with a grin

"Yeah that's so like you to make that assumption" commented his tamer as he swung one of his legs off the branch. Though he knew that he wasn't that far off from the truth; even he could tell that Renamon was into him. Now if only he could find out what Rika thought about him. Damn it he had to get that girl out of his head. But he soon found his opportunity as his D-ark gave off a beep.

"Oi we got work?" asked Flamemon as he walked up to his friend

"Seems like it" answered the shinobi as his D-ark's compass pointed to the area in front of him. "Seems work found us"

"Yeah; lucky me huh?" added Flamemon with a smile as the digital field began to spread. He guessed that he was getting his wish of a better way of venting.

"Mind if I cut in?" asked his tamer as he threw away the used stick from his lollypop

"Sorry bro; but you know how I hate it when someone cuts in on my dances" added his partner

"Ungrateful little bastard" responded the blond as he stayed in his seat but opted to lean against the trunk now. Guess he would just have to settle for watching now. Maybe the digimon would be a lousy fight anyways. Though his answer would soon be answered as the digital field was now expanding and reaching him too.

Peering into the dense fog the blond could make out the silhouette of the digimon before he actually saw it. It resembled a samurai in a way and from the blade that he carried he could guess that this would be an interesting fight.

"Ne Naruto who is this guy?" asked Flamemon as he got ready for the fight.

"He's Musyamon; a virus champion digimon. Skilled in the way of the blade. His attacks are **Shogun Sword** and **Ninja Blade**. So yeah this guy should be a decent fight you little bastard" called out Naruto as he looked at the digimon as he approached

"You want to digivolve?" added the blond as he held out his D-ark

"Nope I shouldn't need to" answered Flamemon as he walked toward Musyamon. And heard his tamer mumble 'pig headed idiot'

"So nice of you to drop on by buddy. Sadly though I can't let you stay long; so lets get down to business" called out Flamemon as he reached his opponent

"Who do you expect to send me back you a sorry excuse of a digimon that takes orders from pathetic human?" asked Musyamon as he spat out the last word like a foul tasting food as he looked a the blond in the tree

"Yeah that's about right" answered Flamemon as he went to work and started off with trying to land a solid round house kick but failed as Musyamon used his forearm to block it. Quickly following up Musyamon tried to slash Flamemon in half with his sword. Reacting quickly by jumping back Flamemon began to shoot off blast of fire but they were either dodged or deflected.

"You should digivolve" called out the blond as he looked towards the scene

"I'm just getting warmed up" responded Flameon as dodged another slashed; though he was thinking that he may have gotten over his head. But not one to back down began to use a combination of **Noble Heart **and **Flame Tail **to try to get the upper hand. Most of the attacks were able to hit but caused minor damage because of Musyamon's armor.

"Enough of this" called out Musyamon as he grabbed onto Flamemon and threw him across the field and performed **Shogun Sword **which caused his sword to shoot out a ghostly flame dragon that was heading straight for Flamemon. However getting his bearings down quickly Flamemon was able to role to the side quickly and only suffered minor damage.

However Musyamon was quickly following up with his **Ninja Blade**attack. His blade already covered with blue flames.

"Flamemon you idiot" mumbled the blond as he was already moving towards the two with a kunai in each hand. Landing a second before the digimon's attack could land the blond spun around to build momentum and stopped the attack with his left kunai. However even as he stopped the attack the blond and his digimon had to jump back as his kunai shattered after the force behind the blow.

"What was that about cutting in on your dance?" asked the blond as he let a chuckle escape his mouth; as he threw the second kunai as the digimon straight between the eyes on for it to be swatted to the side with the sword.

"Let's tango?" suggested Flamemon sheepishly

"Yeah I thought so" added the blond as they both began to move towards the enemy in synchronization. Each of them moving in perfect sync that it was beginning to make Musyamon have trouble keeping up with them as the circled him. However he didn't have to wait for long until he saw Flamemon some at him with **Noble Heart **and blocked it with the side of his sword.

"Remember about the 'pathetic human'" commented Flamemon with a smirk

"Cause it'll cost you" added the blond assassin as he plunged his **Futon:** **Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Release: Blade of Wind) **into the skull of Musyamon causing him to be deleted. Sighing as the field disappeared the blond turned and gave his partner a look.

"You know you acted like a rookie by not taking it seriously from the beginning right?" asked the blond as he lifted his right brow

"Yeah I know and it won't happen again; but you know what?" asked Flamemon with a smirk

"What?" asked his partner; though he felt the answer was going to make him regret asking

"I feel better now; I think I might be able to stand next to Terriermon without wanting to strangle him" answered the digimon with a grin

"Baka!" yelled out the assassin as he smacked his partner in the back of the head as they headed home. God he needed sleep; the only place he could escape from his idiotic brother.

**Next day**

The blond sighed as he packed up all his stuff and noticed that he was the only one other than a small group of girls that were gossiping in the corner. He really didn't care; though the only thing that had caught his attention throughout the entire day was the warning about there being a kid in the park playing pranks.

'A digimon perhaps' thought the blond as he swung his back pack on and was heading towards the doorway; that is until he heard the hushed whispers of the girls in the corner.

"So do you wanna know what I heard? This'll really make you mad. Some kid is going around picking on couples in the park, while they're kissing, can you believe it?" after saying this the girls had begun to stare at him with their pathetic attempt to intimidate him

"You know if you have a problem with me you can say it to my face and not hide it like some idiot." Called out the blond as he stared at them with a calm expression

Quickly one of the girls spoke up "You know it had to be a boy" quickly followed by another saying "Yeah, confess."

"And you've come to that conclusion how?" asked the blond as he let humor seep into his voice. Honestly these were the future of the human race? Man they were so screwed.

"All this weird stuff began to happen when you showed up" argued one of the girls as she glared at Naruto; followed by a chorus of "Yeah"

"That's it?" asked the blond as he let a chuckle escape his mouth before he continued "Girls please that's a pathetic argument. Along with it being a stupid point; here let me make it simple for you. Let's say one of you sneezes right now and that desk catches on fire does that make you at fault for that?"

"Of course not you idiot" replied the girl with a smile

"That's my point; it's irreverent that my arrival here has anything to do with the events taking place here. And if you want to start playing name calling than you should watch it cause I bite. But my point is proven; so how the hell does that put me at fault? Besides that why would I waste my time with such an idiotic prank when I have more important things to do?" asked the blond as he crossed his arms never letting them make a counter statement, not that he thought they could.

"It just does" argued another one of the girls as she wouldn't step down from her point of view, seems that he was right.

"You know I don't even know why I'm having this discussion with you. It's obvious I can't get through to you anyways" called out the blond as he grabbed the door handle but turned and looked at them again

"But if some cop comes to my door about this issue and I find out that it was because of you moronic idiots. Let's just say that I hope you look good with purple hair. Or maybe neon blue or green perhaps?" called out the blond with a smirk as he saw them turn pale. Man he was good…

"Was that threat really necessary?" was asked of the blond as he stepped out of the classroom only to see Takato near the door.

"No I suppose not…but it felt good" responded the blond with a shrug

"Would you even go along with that prank?" asked the brunette as they made for the door way

"Not sure; not really that motivated?" answered the blond with a shrug "Though if they turned pale at the thought I might just go along with it just to see what happens. I'll just let them decide; so in all reason it's up to them"

"You know being a friend of yours could cost me, right?" asked Takato with a smile

"Hm maybe; but think about it this way. You at least get to talk with girls; well kind of" answered the blond with humor at the end of his response

"Oh joy" shot back Takato with a sarcastic tone before he continued "You know Jeri hangs out with them right?"

"Oh yeah" answered the blond after thinking about it for a minute "Good luck with that". Though it wasn't Jeri's fault that she hung out with those girls. In truth the girls weren't that bad but were stuck up and whiny at times that it annoyed the blond to no end.

"Wait what's that suppose to mean?" responded Takato as he stopped an looked at the blond

"Well Jeri never really yells at me; even when I do make threats" answered the blond with a shrug before continuing "So that leaves you as the one she yells at for not stopping me"

"Wait that's not fair!" argued Takato as he waived his arms around

"It's not suppose to" responded the blond as he began to move again and added "Besides you're the one that has a crush on the crazy chick"

"Sh-shut up" stuttered out Takato with a blush as they reached outside

"What's wrong with him?" asked Henry as he saw them come towards him near a tree by the exit

"Oh nothing just discussing señor goggles love life" answered the blond calmly as he leaned against the tree as he avoided Takato's punch at his shoulder

"Just forget him; so did Mr. Moory warn you about the pint-sized pyromaniac?" asked Takato

"Yeah he gave us a warning about not staying out to late. So how much was Ms. Asaji's threat?" asked Henry with an amused tone; it was known that she was a teacher known for her extensive detentions but would usually drop the punishment if the thing the student did was totally stupid.

"A three weeks worth and some extra homework too" answered Takato in a dry tone

"Well that'll make sure that no one from your class will be out late; well almost everyone" added Henry and shot the blond a look

"What? Why the hell am I always being accused?" asked the blond in a hurt tone but was grinning all the same

"You know now that I think about it I wonder who it is" thought Takato out loud drawing the other two's attention "I mean most of the kids here would get caught and it wasn't any of us"

At this point Terriermon swung himself down using his ears to hold himself up; as everyone else had left already and called out "Wise up guys, they just think it's a kid because it's too small to be an adult"

"So what a digimon is behind this?" asked Takato as he raised an eyebrow

"Probably except most of our digimon can't use fire and the two of the three that can wouldn't waste their time with this stupid prank. And Guilmon isn't the type to pull that kind of crap" answered Naruto as he looked into the sky. That and the fact that if it was Flamemon pulling the prank Renamon would bash his head into the concrete.

"So what? One got by without us noticing?" asked Henry as he looked at the blond

"Yeah probably a rookie; since anything higher would be causing far greater damage" responded the blond; he may have pulled nightshifts to cover for the brats during the night but he couldn't cover everything.

"Well that's not good; I heard the principle telling the teachers they have to start patrolling the park tonight" added Henry as he grabbed Terriermon

"What? That's terrible their going to catch Guilmon for sure now" called out Takato in a urgent tone

"I doubt it; most of the teachers here won't go that deep into the park. Just make sure that he doesn't start wondering around that late at night. At least till this crap blows over" suggested the blond as he stood up and turned to the exit

"You going to tell Rika?" asked Henry with an amused smile

"Yeah that and make sure she gets home safely; damn girl has a thing for attracting trouble" called out the blond with a wave

"You don't think their…you know?" asked Takato as he looked at the leaving blond

"Hmm, Naruto's craziness and Rika's hot headed attitude…let's just say that a headache waiting to happen" answered Henry; though if he thought of it there were obvious signs of the blond liking Rika.

**Outside Rika's School**

Rika could think of various scenes in her mind of who could be waiting for her outside the gate; and surprisingly seeing the blond shinobi there wasn't really that much of a surprise. The truth the blond would come around every now and then to see her after her classes. Though would always make a wise crack at her schools attire.

"Ever so glad to see you in those cloths Rika-chan" called out the blond as she got near him. This of course got various jealous looks from girls that were nearby

"Ero-baka" mumbled Rika; who was still not use to the blond's forward use of flirting

"Meh I've been told before" responded said pervert as he shrugged his shoulders and began walking with her towards her home

"And got your ass handed to you?" asked Rika with a mocking tone

"Actually…yeah" responded the blond remembering his journey with Jiraiya "Though I never did learn"

"Not really surprising blondy" agreed Rika with a smile

"Though I can't really help myself; not when I'm near some one as beautiful as you" shot back the blond and got the wanted result of seeing her blush various shades of red

"Shut up idiot" shot back Rika as she turned her head to the side; trying to avoid eye contact

Letting out a chuckle the blond just shook his head before speaking "You're so unique Rika. To be able to stand up to digimon that would make a grown man coward in fear; but to be falling to pieces over little old me"

Not one to back down Rika shot back "Well you shouldn't be talking blondy if I remember correctly you ran when I made that threat last time"

Smiling the blond answered in a calm voice "Yeah I suppose I did, huh." Soon the two arrived at Rika's home and the female tamer asked

"Are you coming in this time?"

"I thought you didn't want me back here?" asked the blond with a smile

"I could take my offer back" responded Rika as she turned around to go inside; though the real reason for her inviting the blond was her grandmother asking about the blond. Though part of her didn't want to see him go; what could she say he kept things interesting.

"Eh why not; I got nothing better to do today" responded the blond as he followed the girl inside

After taking their shoes off Rika called out "Obaa-chan I'm home and brought blondy"

"I'm not a dog you know; so you can drop the nickname" added Naruto in a whisper; though I fact he didn't mind the name

"You might as well be; cause sooner or later I'm going to have you bowing at my feet" responded Rika back in a whisper though had humor in her voice

"Oh hello Naruto-san" called out Seiko in a polite tone with a smile as the two teens walked into the kitchen

"Good afternoon Seiko-san" responded the shinobi with small bow

"So how was you day Rika-chan?" asked Seiko as she turned to her granddaughter

"Boring as usual" responded Rika with as she took a sip of some water from the glass she had grabbed and gave the other glass to the blond

"I'm going to change" called out Rika as she walked away

"Okay hun" called out the girls' grandmother and looked towards the now smiling blond and asked "What is it Naruto-san?"

"You remind me a lot of a person I used to know" answered the blond with a small smile

"Can I ask who?"

"My godmother" answered the blond remembering about the old women that in truth was far too much like a grandmother. "She's lucky to have you close to her"

"I think I'm the one who's lucky" answered Seiko with a smile as she looked towards the stairs and turned back to the blond and asked "And your godmother?"

"I didn't meet her till I was twelve; but after that we were close till I lost her" answered the blond in a way lying but telling the truth. He had just wished what had happened to the Leaf and everyone when he left. 'I suppose I'll find out when my time comes.'

"I'm sorry to hear that Naruto-san" comforted the older women as she thought about how much the blond had lost already.

"It's okay; I've learned to heal fast. Besides the life I lead before coming here kept me busy" responded the blond with a wave of his hand. But Seiko could see that the blond stilled showed pain through his eyes. After this exchange the two stayed in a comfortable silence as Seiko took out some cookies from the oven.

"Took you long enough Rika-chan" called out he blond as he sensed the girl walk into the room behind him. Only to be smack behind the head from the girl; and lost the cookie that he had in his hand.

"Hey that was mine" complained the blond as he stood up and watched as the girl took a bite of the cookie

"To bad blondy; besides that's what you get for complaining" answered the red headed girl as she lead the way to the back yard and called out "We'll be out back grandma" and was followed by a smiling blond who waved

"Okay hun" responded Seiko as she smiled at the two teens antics; 'Reminds far too much of her parents; though hopefully they'll make better choices'

Once outside the blond sat down on the steps and turned to the girl who was a step above him and asked "Any special reason you dragged me out here? Well other than to do god knows what to me"

Ignoring the blond's choice of words Rika just responded "I just wanted to know if you knew were your monkey was"

"Who knows" answered the blond as he shrugged his shoulders "Probably out there courting Renamon"

"That's my point" responded Rika as she was wondering were her partner was since she hadn't seen her since the morning

"Well yeah I doubt the two will be seen around here; I mean do you want to hear what their doing?" asked the blond with a perverted grin

"You mean they are…" asked Rika as her cheeks took a pinkish tint

"Eh, what playing chess? Yeah sure" responded the blond cheekily only to catch the piece of cookie that was aiming for his head.

"What it's not my fault you thought perverted" responded the blond in a calm voice though she could hear to humor. In truth though he wouldn't put it past the two to actually be at that stage already. For digimon it was so much easier to build relationships, as when you sometimes fight for your life on a daily basis you have nothing to fear.

"Well I guess being around you makes others believe the only thing you say is going to be one of your perverted jokes" shot back Rika as she crossed her arms in front of her chest

"Well, what can I say; it's fun watching you kiddies blush" answered the blond as he let out a chuckle

"You're my age, remember?" added Rika in a dry tone

"You'd think that" shot back the assassin as he let out another chuckle

"And that's supposed to mean what? Don't tell me you think you're still better than me at digimon" asked the girl as she raised an eyebrow

After the blond let out a chuckle he looked her straight in the eyes and responded "Of course. But let's just say that's not the only reason and leave it at that, shall we?"

"You're not making this easy." Added Rika as she took another bite of her cookie

"Making what easy?" asked the blond truly confused by the girls statement

"Helping me unravel who you really are" answered the female tamer as she looked towards the pond

"Maybe that's for the best" commented the blond as he looked towards the side and thought 'It should be… I've been messing around to much'

"I don't see why that's helpful, besides why wouldn't I want to know more about you?" asked Rika as she tried to look him in the eyes.

'Because I'm no good for you' answered the blond in his head, it was true to him Rika deserved better than an assassin.

'Maybe I am getting too far with her…with all of them. Burying my bonds to deep into their lives.' Thought the blond as he stared into the sky 'Am I being selfish…I may not have some of my old enemies but I'm still to dangerous to be around. God why does my life have to be so complicated?'

"I guess I do make my self to enigmatic, huh?" responded the blond with a half grin after going through everything in his head.

"Yeah you think?" agreed Rika with a small smile

"Then let's unravel this oh so troublesome problem for you" commented the blond as he looked her straight in the eyes. 'I may not be able to tell you everything, but I'll try to lead you in the right direction. Though you'll probably never look at me the same way if you ever find out the truth'

'His eyes are so…enchanting' thought Rika as she tried to push down the blush she knew her body was trying to produce. 'But the way he's looking at me…like I'm the only thing he sees'

"You can start you know" commented the blond with a half smile

"I was just trying to think of what to ask" lied the girl as she pushed down her blush

"Sure you were" countered the blond as he let out a laugh

"Fine then" responded Rika as she faced him down "I guess I'll start with the easiest. How'd you meet Flamemon?"

'Maybe this wasn't such a great idea' thought the blond with a sweat drop building 'Might as well go with the half truth'

"You could say that I fell right into him…" began the blond as he began to think of how to twist it. 'Hopefully she makes it easy, though I highly doubt it'

**Gilman's shed, later that night**

'Oh boy, Guilmon you're definitely unique' thought Takato as he stood inside the shed as he watched his partner burry the dinner that he brought him. Sighing he brought up the question "Why are you burying your dinner?"

Thinking nothing of the strange question the reptile digimon simply answered "Because then I get to dig it up later and eat it."

Standing back up Takato called out while letting out a chuckle "I had to ask. Logic is not your middle name."

His only response from his partner was "Nope, don't have a middle name" before Guilmon let out a small laugh

"Promise me you'll stay inside tonight, okay boy?" asked Takato as he looked at the still playful digimon that was burring his dinner. He had already explained to him what was going on tonight, after questioning Guilmon to see if it was him. Thankfully the digimon showed no signs of being the prankster.

"Okay" responded Guilmon as he continued to dig, this of course bringing a smile to his partner. 'There's no way it could be you boy' thought the brunette

"I'll see you tomorrow Guilmon" called out Takato as he took his leave

"Okay, Takato" called out Guilmon as he finally looked up and waved goodbye to his tamer.

Though after a sew moments Guilmon felt another presence only to turn and see Impmon and called out "Hey" as he walked up to the smaller digimon and asked "Did you come for more bread? Sorry but I just finished burying it."

Impmon just responded with a sarcastic tone "Hoping it'll grow."

Guilmon turned his head to the side and placed a claw on his cheek "Oh, I never even thought of that."

Impmon spun around and pointed a finger at Guilmon "I was making fun of you pineapple head, don't you get it? But how could you, how are you gon'a lean anything locked up in this stupid cage. Come with me my little red disciple and have some fun."

Guilmon had a confused look on his face "Huh, me go with you?"

Impmon just folded his arms over his chest "That is if you aren't afraid of the dark."

Guilmon started 'dancing' on the spot saying "Not afraid, not afraid, not afraid."

Impmon hearing this jumped away from the hut and onto the stairs while saying "Good grief." before turning his head towards Guilmon "Chicken."

Guilmon just tilted his head to the side "Don't like chicken. Takato said promise me you'll stay inside tonight so I stay."

Impmon just let out an exaggerated sigh "'Takato told me to stay inside.' If Takato told you to set your foot on fire would you do it? I think not so why listen to him this time, hm?" asked Impmon then turned around and started walking away "Ah forget it, your no fun."

Guilmon seamed taken back by this "Huh, but I am fun, really." After a few seconds of thinking it over Guilmon just let the digimon go and turned to go and dig up his dinner once again. "Takato told me to stay, so I will" mumbled Guilmon

**Shinjuku Park **

"That girl is going to be the death of me" mumbled the blond as he stuffed his hands into his jacket. Rika had forced him to make every single answer to her questions up as she kept going. Though he refused to answer some of her questions point blank.

'Honestly I've been interrogated by sadistic shinobi before, but Rika takes the ramen with the damn questions!' thought the blond as he began to let his senses spread as he looked for the two way gone digital partners.

"Got you" called out the jailer as he found them near by and began to make his way over to their location.

"Flamemon don't tell me you did _it"_ added the blond as he felt them in a more secluded part of the park. Though he wouldn't put it past them if they did, that would completely explain why they would be missing for the day.

But his thoughts were interrupted as he came onto the scene of a couple in front of a fountain and holding on to each other. He was just going to make his way around them till he heard "Lousy over grown lizard, refusing to come out. Oh well this'll cheer me up" from the direction of the bushes. Though soon a small ball of fire appeared and began to circle the couple, shocking them, before the digimon popped out of the bushes and scared them away.

"Oh man the look on their faces was priceless" called out the digimon as the blond quickly scanned the digimon and learned its name

Deciding to announce his presence the blond just called out "Pathetic"

"Huh, what you say brat?" called out Impmon as he glared at the now approaching blond

"You heard me. I said that was pathetic beyond belief." Answered the blond as he stood only a few feet away from the pint sized pyro. "This would explain though why I wasn't able to detect you when you arrived"

"And that would be what?" asked the irritated digimon

"Your so weak and such a coward that you weren't deemed a threat" taunted the blond, normally he wouldn't be so bitter towards a digimon but the little brat was messing with people the wrong way.

"Shut up you retarded monkey!" growled out Impmon as he stared down the blond and added "Besides this coming from a pathetic human"

"Well why don't you try to take me out" baited the blond and added "Well unless you're scared"

"Oh you're asking for it" growled out Impmon as he gathered a small ball of fire in his hand and called out "Badda Boom!" as he sent it towards the blonds face

Letting out a chuckle the blond raised his right hand as the ball was a foot away and shocking Impmon caught it. Staring into the flame the blond asked "Is this really all that it is? No wonder you can control it, it barley has any power"

"Your really starting to annoy me you snot nosed human" seethed Impmon after watching the blond continue to look at his attack as if it was nothing

"That's what I was aiming for" commented the blond as he began to fuel the flame with his own chakra causing it to expand and grow hotter. "Now I'm going to guess that you've been the one causing chaos in the park"

"And if I was?" asked Impmon as he stared at the expanded attack

"I'll let you live for now Impmon, like I said before your no threat" answered the blond as he saw Impmon's angry face "But attract to much attention that it will cause me and the others trouble and I won't hold back" and with that the blond sent the ball of fire at Impmon's feet causing a small crater to be formed.

"Picking himself up Impmon yelled "Hey were you going? Get back here, we're not done! Or are you afraid that I'll digivolve?" at the blonds retreating back

"Oh yes we are" called back the blond as he kept on walking "If you truly want to fight me then give me a challenge"

"I'll show you…I'm the strongest digimon around. I'll digivolve and no one will ever think of me as being weak ever again!" declared Impmon as he disappeared the opposite way as the blond

**With Naruto**

Forgetting about the issue of Impmon the blond continued after his wary digimon, that is till he could definitely smell what had happened.

"Damn it Flamemon, Rika is going to kill me if she finds out!" called out the blond as he stepped through some bushes and found the two digimon next to each other at the base of a tree.

"Um hey Naruto" called out Flamemon sheepishly as he waved

"You couldn't control your self could you?" asked the blond as he shook his head

"I take you much after you" suggested Flamemon getting Renamon to laugh though raised an eyebrow at the declaration

"You idiot, no you don't! I at least can keep myself under control!" called out the tamer as he kicked Flamemon on the side lightly

"Eh we're getting off track, I had actually came to look for Renamon." Added the blond and caught the fox digimon's attention "She's worried since she hasn't seen you in a while.

"Shoot, I knew is should have left earlier" commented Renamon as she sent a glare at Flamemon who just responded "Hey it takes two to tango"

"Don't worry about it; I've been with her for most of the day. Do she's been safe" added the blond trying to ease the digimon's concern

"Well I should get going anyways" added Renamon as she stood up

"We'll come too…I mean I can't let you go home alone" added Flamemon with a grin

"Cool it Romeo" called out the blond as he bonked his partner "But yeah we'll go"

"Well then I guess I'll see you there" called out Renamon as she jumped up to a branch

"What there if we can just run it?" asked Flamemon as he jumped after her

"Well aren't you going to go with Naruto?"

"I can deal with anything that comes at me Renamon" called out the blond as he smiled at her concern "Besides haven't you ever heard of 'runners'?" asked the blond as he made his jump to the branch surprising her

"Come on, aren't you two coming or do I have to use cold water on you guys?" called out the blond as he made his way through the park and sensed them following. 'Don't know if it's a good idea letting her see me do this but this might be what it will take to finally show them I truly am what I say I am' thought the blond as he stared into the trees. The blond finally decide it would be best if they started to piece together at least some kind of idea of what he was truly capable of. Just incase he had to make the choice…

"How is he able to move like this?" asked Renamon as he saw the blond move swiftly

Flamemon let out a chuckle before he answered "Simple my dear foxy, he already told the kiddies he a shinobi…a ninja" though he got a look of denial from Renamon

"What I'm telling the truth" called out Flamemon as he waved his hands around. Letting out a chuckle the blond just called out "Forget it they won't understand till they see it with their own eyes"

**Shinjuku Park**

"Lousy human I'll show him" muttered Impmon as he wondered around the park after his encounter with the shinobi. Though soon noticed a digital field appearing seeing this Impmon called out "That's more like it someone's bio-emerging." before running up to it and jumping on top of a gazebo. Impmon looked up at the large Digimon in the digital field. It looked like some kind of large, black demonized dragon with two pairs of wings, the larger of the two sets seamed to have a few holes in them. It had three black claws on its feet and five crimson ones on its hands along with a pair bat wing like ears and four glowing red eyes.

The demonized dragon like Digimon then turned his attention towards Impmon before Impmon spoke up again "Hey, you there, four eyes what you doing huh? Awe I'm sowwy wittle Babydramon can't get out of da mean old digital field. Haha guess you're not so tough now are you haha. What do you say to that huh? Not a thing." The demonized dragon like Digimon just narrowed its eyes before letting out a loud roar causing Impmon to let out a small chuckle "Oh I'm so scared. Awe big mean big Babaydramon gon'a take Impmon's head off? That's so sweat." Impmon then ran his finger down the side of the digital field that seamed to slice through it. The demonized dragon like Digimon then started to walk through the digital field causing Impmon's eyes to widen "Aw come on I didn't mean it, I'm laughing with ya." The Digimon then let out a dark chuckle before hitting the side of the gazebo knocking Impmon off it before the Digimon took off into the air. Impmon looked up at the Digimon and said to himself "Uh, this is what's called a tactical error."

This of course set off the tamers digimon along with their D-arks causing them to begin to make their way towards the digimon at a fast pace.

**Rika's home**

Landing on a roof top of the house opposite from Rika's back gate the blond let himself drop and walked into her back yard were he saw her waiting for him.

"Well?" asked Rika as she walked over to him

"I always do what I say I'm going to do, princes" answered the blond as Renamon and Flamemon appeared

"Sorry I've been gone Rika" apologized Renamon as she walked over to her

"It's okay I've had blondy keep me company" admitted the red head

Though before anything else could be said the digimon's eyes narrowed and the D-arks gave off a beep.

"Seems we got work" commented the blond as he moved to the gate along with Flamemon

"Wait up" called out Rika as she moved towards the house and called out "Grandma I'll be back soon. I'm going out for some ice cream with Naruto!"

"Okay have fun" called back Seiko

"Smooth" commented the blond as they began to run towards the building

"I wasn't lying after this you owe me" added Rika

"For what?" asked the blond with a confused face

"For avoiding some of my questions" answered Rika smugly

"Come on you guys we gave to get moving" called out Flamemon as they all sped up

**Downtown Shinjuku **

The large demonic dragon like Digimon flew up to the top of a large skyscraper before looking down over the city "Who out there is worthy of me." Its four red eyes narrow as it sees Guilmon running over a bridge heading towards him. It let out a dark chuckle before charging down at Guilmon who just looked up at it.

Takato came running up onto the bridge just as the Digimon flew over both him and Guilmon "Guilmon!" Seeing the Digimon Takato pulled out his D-ark and pointed it at the Digimon. A holographic image of the Digimon appeared over the screen before Takato read out the information on it "Wow, Devidramon. Man he gives the evil eye a whole new meaning. Hm, champion level, virus type, ouch. That Crimson Claw attack of his looks nasty." Takato looked up from his D-ark at Guilmon whose golden eyes had turned feral and was letting out a low growl at Devidramon who was glaring right back at him.

On the street just below the bridge Naruto and the others just arrived and looked up at the bridge to see Devidramon. "Renamon!" called out Rika

Rika was about to pull a card out of her deck when Renamon fazed in behind her and simply said "Not this time, I can't. This is Guilmon's fight"

"What why?" asked Rika as she raised an eyebrow

"It's a warrior thing Rika" answered the blond with a shrug as he leaned against Flamemon who added "Yeah that sounds about right"

"That's so stupid" commented Rika with a dry tone but before anyone could say anything else Henry came running down towards them and called out "Naruto, Rika where's Takato?"

Naruto moved his head up towards the bridge and Rika responded "Up there"

Terriermon looked up at Devidramon and said "Right in the line of fire, haha." Henry just added "That doesn't help!"

Back on the bridge Guilmon charged up a red fireball before firing it at Devidramon with a cry of "**Pyro Sphere**!" As the attack came in range of Devidramon he simply swatted it out of the air with his right hand before flying up into the air.

Takato looked down at his D-ark before swiping a card through it "DIGIMODIFI... Power, activate!"

Guilmon turned towards the area where Devidramon was currently floating in before launching a powerful red fireball at him with another cry of "**Pyro Sphere**!" Devidramon just wrapped his arms and wings around him, shielding him from Guilmon's attack before letting out a dark chuckle.

Takato looked up at Devidramon with wide eyes "Oh man that should have worked." Takato then pulled out another card from his pocket before swiping it through his D-ark "DIGIMODIFI... Hyper Wing, activate!" Six large glowing white wings appeared on Guilmon's back before he flew up into the sky towards Devidramon only to be knocked back down and crash into a wall causing his wings to vanish. Seeing this Takato mumbles to himself "No way."

Back down Flamemon just winced "Oh that had to hurt; you know I'm starting to reconsider not helping"

"I can agree with that" added Renamon as she shook her head at the duos attempts

'This truly is getting out of hand; I was beginning to expect more from these two. Just incase it does come down to it…' thought the blond as he kept on watching

Takato pulls out another card before swiping it to "DIGIMODIFI... Speed, activate!" Guilmon quickly stands up as a large clawed hand charges straight at him. Seeing this Guilmon runs to the side of the bridge before being knocked further back by Devidramon.

Rika just stared up at the ongoing battle with narrowed eyes "Speed is useless here, does he have any idea what he's doing? Oh for goodness sake he's his own worst enemy" and with that she began to make her way up

"I highly doubt he does, damn kid is letting stress take over his actions" added the blond as he followed her

Henry is forced to agree with them and adds "He's a basket case" before he rushed after the two, hoping that Takato would pull it together

**Back on the bridge**

Guilmon let out a cry of pain as he was slammed against the side of the wall again by Devidramon. Seeing this Takato called out in a concerned voice "Guilmon!" before shuffling through his pocket "I'm running out of cards, oh man." With that said the cards fell out of his pocket and onto the ground.

But as he was reaching towards the ground his hand was grabbed "Not this time kid; it's time you learn to rely on your and your partners power."

"This isn't the time for one of your moral challenges Naruto" commented Rika as she grabbed onto his shoulder

"Of course it is…this is what he's needed for a while now. I want to see what their made of. I know both of them are strong but they just need that push to get them farther" responded the blond with a small smile, trying to show that he meant no ill intent

"Still I think we should start helping him out" added Henry

"Yeah before Guilmon is crushed like a bug" added Terriermon

"That's not helpful Terriermon, and this really isn't the time Naruto. If you don't start helping then Guilmon will be deleted" argued Takato as he moved back towards the cards

"Those aren't really going to help at this moment, you know" commented the blond once more

"Then what do expect me to do?" asked Takato as he was beginning to get frustrated

Out of the corner of his eye the blond saw that Calumon was grabbing onto his left leg. "Help him digivolve" answered the blond

"One problem I don't know how" answered the brunette s he stared back at the blond

"Your doubting him aren't you? About if it's him causing all the trouble" asked the blond and continued without letting him answer "It's not him, it's that fuckin little douche Impmon. So you idiot get your head in the freaking fight. Or Guilmon is going to be gone for sure"

And sure enough Devidramon had Guilmon pinned against the wall and was preparing to finish it.

Seeing this Takato unknowingly filled his D-ark with enough chakra to start the digivolution program and yelled out "Guilmon!" As soon as the blond bent down and tapped Calumon's forehead.

DIGIVOUTION

"Guilmon digivolve to…

Guilmon was surrounded by red data streams as his skin was peeled off exposing his data

His body expanding, growing thick muscle

Skin being hardened to endure more pain

And the raw power he held being kindled into unstoppable force

Growlmon!"

"The now that's what I was waiting for" commented the blond as he saw the digimon standing

"Have to say that's impressive" added Henry with a smile

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or latter; good job for once goggle head" added Rika as she finally noticed her hand was still grabbing onto the blond and took it back with a blush.

Devidramon let out a small growl before jumping back into the air. Seeing this Growlmon fired out a large orange glowing fireball at Devidramon with a cry of "**Pyro Blaster**!" Devidramon managed to dodge at the last second as the blast flew past him and slammed into skyscraper behind him.

As Devidramon started flying up around the building Growlmon started climbing up the side of the building attempting to get closer to him. Seeing this Devidramon called out "Back for more." Devidramon then charged straight towards Growlmon while letting out a large roar. Once Devidramon came in close enough the spike on Growlmon's left arm extended out and started to glow bright blue. With a cry of "**Dragon Slash**!" Growlmon struck out at Devidramon with his blade on his arm. Devidramon managed to narrowly dodge the attack as the blade passed closely under his chin before he latched onto Growlmon.

The two continued to struggle against each other while Naruto and the others ran back down onto the street road below to get out of the way of the two battling Digimon. Takato looked up at Growlmon and Devidramon before saying "Well this is good."

"Don't count on it" called out the blond before adding "It's just been even upped more it's up for him to finish it"

"Do you have to be so negative?" asked Rika with a humorous tone

"He's just thinking about all the possibilities" added Flamemon with a nod

"Still negative though" countered Renamon with a grin

Devidramon pushed himself off of Growlmon causing Growlmon to be turned around with his back towards Devidramon. Devidramon then flew up behind Growlmon and grabbed him by the shoulders before flying up into the sky still holding on to Growlmon "Going up."

Takato and the others make it to the bridge just as Devidramon suddenly drops him onto the bridge again causing him to smash right through it. Seeing this Takato looks into that large dust cloud that had been picked up and called out "Growlmon!" before running up to the destroyed part of the bridge and looking back down for Growlmon.

Still in the dust cloud Growlmon opened his eye and for a second it seamed to glow red through the dust before he stood back up and looked up at Devidramon who was currently charging straight down towards Growlmon at full speed. Seeing this Growlmon fired out another powerful glowing bright orange and white blast of fire with a cry of "**Pyro Blaster**!" causing the others to cover their eyes from the light being emitted form the attack. The blast of fire hit Devidramon head on breaking him up into flakes of red digital data before turning blue and being absorbed by Growlmon.

"Well time to put this baby back to normal" called out the blond as he took Takato's D-ark and activated the di-digivoltion program. And tossed it back at the brunette as Guilmon shrunk back down to size

"Well that's that" added the blond

"How'd you do that?" asked Henry with a raised eyebrow

"I've told you guys' being in business as long as I have been teaches you a few things" answered the blond

"Well this has been fun…but we have to get going" called out Flamemon with a grin

"Why" asked Renamon as she grabbed onto him, causing Rika to lift an eyebrow

"Cause Naruto is going to buy us Ice cream! You guys want to come?" called out Flamemon proudly

"Oh yeah, I was forgetting about that" commented Rika with a grin, as the two buys looked at their digimon and shrugged and spoke "Sure"

"Flamemon you asshole, I only agreed to take Rika!" yelled out the assassin as he began to chase his partner around and was cursing up a storm. Causing Rika to blush at the declaration, she knew what he meant but still made her happy.

"Oh yeah; I'm going to order every flavor then if they run out begin to mix them. And you're going to…pay…for…can't… breath" wheezed out Flamemon as the blond caught him and was strangling his partner; while laughing evilly of course.

"Idiots" added Rika as she watched the seen with a smile.

**Hypno building**

"This is becoming an embarrassment," called a blonde man who wore sunglasses as he played with a lighter, he had been watching the fight from his office window, and now he watched as the teens bellow played and talked with the digital vermin. "Heh, it doesn't really matter, because very soon, all digimon will be erased"

**KN: Well that's that, I kinda made it longer than expected. Started mid afternoon and just finished like at 1A.M. Man I'm tired. Weird when I began it seemed like it was going to be short, but what the hell half way through I wanted to get some details in. Hopefully you picked up on them. Besides I felt you guys' deserved and extra long one. Hopefully my updates will get better when summer is here. Well I'm out don't; forget to review, my true loyal readers. Ask questions or whatever. Once again sorry about the delay…I blame the school system! **


	7. Wrath

**KN: I'm alive! Wait…yeah I am. Man it's been to long since I've been on the web. Hell I think my writing got a little rusty. Ah, my poor stories have been untouched for so long. Well originally I hadn't updated because one of my arms was broken. Funny thing as soon as it healed I kind of dislocated some fingers. But that's life, shitty as ever. I originally had most of this chapter long done but it somehow got erased so I had to restart from scratch. Hell I think I turned out better than the original. And yup it's extra long…last time I try making it this long. Though it just took a life of its own. Now I decided to hurry up and post this to celebrate tomorrow's release of Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood which I don't own. But I will own my own copy. But whatever go ahead and read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Digimon**

"A frozen heart…that's what I should have. Even if it's to protect them" voiced the blond assassin as he put an acoustic guitar back on its stand before he made his way over to the sofa. He hated to think this way- to begin to doubt his reasons for wanting to be with them. He had been getting closer to them over the course of the week after Guilmon's digivolution. To say the least he could tell that they actually accepted him without a doubt. But he still couldn't help but want to back away from them.

He still had enemies after all…sure not shinobi after his blood. Though he could name a few Digimon that would want nothing more than for him to be cold and lifeless. Digimon that wouldn't think twice about using those he held close to him to even cause a fraction of pain. Probably why even though he saw most of the Digimon as family- if not close friends- he still put some distance between them. Though even when his instinct as a ninja swayed him this would be the best course of action; somehow he would always fail. Though in the end instinct would always win and he would put up the barriers.

"That's what I should be doing" he mumbled as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Yet even though he knew that…he wouldn't. He didn't know why. The mission was practically done. He and Flamemon were able to find Calumon at a whims notice. So why not take the creampuff and make a run towards the digital world? For better protection? That was what his shinobi side was screaming at him to do. But he couldn't- these children were making him feel alive again. He supposed it would be because they were the first humans he had come in contact with yet knew there was more to it. Yet to put them in danger at the level he knew he would in no doubt in his mind bring was insane and cruel.

'To put her in danger' he thought as a scowl etched onto his face. Rika was the main reason that he wouldn't put up the barriers. She had plagued his every thought at times. Making him make mistakes that otherwise wouldn't happen. But she held a power over him that he couldn't explain…he doubted she even knew how much power she held. She could break him if she wanted to and he doubted that he would budge. Something about her made him want to protect her from danger even when he knew that he himself could be the one leading it to her. And that was something that he couldn't forgive himself for. She deserved better than him at least. Yet he knew he couldn't walk away from her… In his mind he was a sadistic bastard for it. She was vulnerable to the pain he could withstand. She and the others were fragile human teens that could be broken all that easily.

"Damn it all to hell" he breathed out as he sat up straight in his seat. This train of thought had him so confused…

"Still can't make up your mind?" asked his partner as he walked into the room with a sandwich in one hand and another on a plate that he gave to his partner.

"Willing to fight off a few ultimate's if it will make the voices in the back of my head shut up" he admitted as he took a bite at the snack. It was true if it weren't for the damn shinobi senses he wouldn't have a problem.

"Guess I do have an insane partner" voiced out the pyro as he shrugged "Oh well guess it keeps things interesting"

"Not joking here Flame" shot back the blond with an annoyed look "I seriously have no idea on what the next step is"

"I don't see what the big deal is" answered the fire attributed mon "Can't we just sit back and kick ass when the time comes?"

"You don't get the big picture" began Naruto as he put the empty plate on the small table in front of him "This place is like a huge sign of power to others. Why do you think they have started to bio-emerge here? Calumon is attracting them even if they don't know it"

"So we kick them back like always" answered his partner as he leaned on the back of the sofa

Seeing his partner's simple solution Naruto couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the thought "You know I actually thought the same thing myself. But we shouldn't put so many people in danger"

"I suppose your right" he agreed as he stood up

"So if I decide to take Calumon back…will you…" asked the blond as he left his question unfinished as he knew the only other person to break his barriers would understand.

"You know I don't back down from a mission." answered the grinning Digimon "They're too much fun sometimes. So yeah I would go back with you"

"You're such a child Flamemon" shot back the blond as he shook his head-a part of him wished his friend would be selfish. He deserved some happiness "And your mate? Will you leave her behind?"

"Oh trust me she wouldn't like it but she would understand. Heck might get slapped though" he added the last part as an afterthought "Besides I could use Datamon's portal to come back and visit"

"I suppose you could" admitted the assassin though wasn't prepared for his partner's next question

"So would you leave your mate?" the blond couldn't tell if he was playing around by the amount of seriousness in his voice.

"She's not my mate, Flame" the blond began to protest "She's just a good friend"

"Bull shit" shot back Flamemon as he waved off the attempt to hide the fact that his partner was falling for the red head "Get your head in the game, Naruto. You like her, she likes you. Get a room and get to work though use protection. Don't feel like being an uncle quite yet."

But as he waited for a response from the blond he didn't get one as the nin was still in shock from the statement. "Oh, fuck this. I'll be going out for a few hours call if you need me" called out Flamemon as he went for the door Naruto snapped out of it.

"Flamemon get back here you little bastard!" yelled out the assassin in annoyance of how he had worded everything so casually. Not that he was bothered by the mention of sex though by the way it sounded like he was just interested in her for her body. "Get back in here so I can wring your neck!"

"Eh, try later!" called back his digital brother as he laughed from the rooftops and disappeared

"Stupid idiotic baboon" mumbled the blond as he was left at the door. He was still too aggravated to stay in the small apartment he opted for some fresh air. Sighing he went for his discarded jacket that was on the sofa. Quickly shrugging it on and turning for the open door he stopped at the table a lamp was on and sighed. Silently he opened a drawer and pulled out a dark gray scroll and slipped it into his jacket. "Guess I better carry protection just incase"

**Downtown Shinjuku**

Rika sighed as she continued to walk down the street while raising the volume on her iPod. Yet even as she did her mind wouldn't focus on the lyrics that were pouring into her head. Instead her mind was plagued by the chuckle of the blond idiot that had changed her life in so many ways. The same idiot that haunted her dreams at night- in truth she was starting to think that she was losing her mind if the only image that came to mind was his charming face. Even after she had seen him almost every day in the past week she still felt the need to want him beside her. Because truly the one that had been with her in the last few days was indeed him but at the same time not.

It was like he was physically there and would hold a conversation with her but when she looked into his eyes it was like he wasn't there. She had pressed him about it and had even gotten into a few arguments over it. But he had kept reassuring her that it was nothing and threw excuses at her.

"Stupid jerk" she muttered as she made a turn. Honestly why couldn't he just tell her. She had thought that he had already learned to trust her. No she knew that he already did- even if he was still troublesome about his past. Stopping she let out another sigh and a silent curse at the blonds' hard headedness. "Maybe I should go and visit him or something." The thought out loud and it was a very possible idea. Well kinda- there was only one problem she didn't know where he lived. But Renamon probably did and she was just a short message away. But before she could make her mental connection with the vixen she felt a presence behind her.

Turning she noticed that the street wasn't all that busy only a few shoppers. Though the one that got her attention was the little creampuff in front of her. Looking up at her with innocent eyes Calumon cheerfully greeted her "Hi!"

"Um…hey, Calumon" she responded with a small smile at seeing the little guy. Okay so she may have hated anything cute and usually did anything to get away from it. But Calumon exceeded all former boundaries of cuteness. Yet another thing that Naruto had helped her remember… In truth he was like her antidote to the poison she had taken all those years ago. He was helping her coax out the part of her that she had buried since her parents' divorce. Snapping out of her thoughts she looked down at him with a grin. "You know I don't have any food with me"

Her only response was him smiling before continuing "That's okay. Wan'a play, huh?" He then bounced along the path towards Rika before jumping into her arms "Here I go!"

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked as humor seeped into her voice as she tried to get a grip on him.

Bringing his face closer to her he answered as it were the most obvious answer "Eskimo kisses!"

"It figures" she muttered as she patted his head. He really was too cute for his own good. Though this wasn't the only part of her that was starting to resurface. She really owed blondy one if she was beginning to be far more tolerant of her mother's antics. This was mainly due to his jabs of her short temper and suggestions to real it in. It worked most of the time now though she still had a limit- though thankfully her mother hadn't tried to push it. She figured she was just happy of getting a chance to get to see her old self for a change. And she supposed that it wasn't all that bad. She kind of well missed herself in some ways too. Defiantly smiling was something she missed. She guessed that incasing herself in ice was her own way coping with all the hurt. Though know it was liked Naruto had thawed her out- her own personal sun.

"Rika!" she heard a voice call out that snapped her from her thoughts. This was so liked her mom- all she had to do was think of her and she would be at her side. She waited for her to reach her side and gave her a warm smile as she did.

"Hey, mom. What are you doing here? Don't you have a photo shoot right now?" she asked as she knew her mother did.

Smiling at her daughter's want of getting closer to her Rumiko could only smile as she responded. Even though Rika had just started trying to reach out to her, she couldn't be happier. It was like being able to get back the little girl she had before. "Oh we did but before we could start all these people showed up wanting my autograph and asking all these questions. We just couldn't get any work done. So we all decided to reschedule it for latter. Hopefully they don't find out this time. Though I guess I have to agree with you that some parts to modeling can be somewhat of a pain"

"Yeah I guess I was, huh" Rika responded as she remembered saying that once…well a long time ago. Though before she could continue their conversation she began to notice the crowd of people that had begun to gather around them while looking between them and the posters of her mother that were nearby. Turning to face her mother she could only give her a small smile as if to say sorry for leaving her behind but she still didn't like crowds. "I'll see you at home, mom"

"Sure, hon" Rumiko called back while giving Rika her own smile. She knew the reason behind her departure. She guessed that was something she got from her father. And in truth she didn't mind the crowds but they did annoy her at times. But she'd deal with it after all she was the provider for the three of them at home. Though she wished Rika would do the same sometimes if only to get some exposure. Really things like these could just open up opportunities. But before she let Rika get too far she called out "Rika, I think your toy is just adorable"

Turning back to face her mother Rika replied "Um…thanks. Well have to go. Bye" And quickly made her way through the crowd before they started nagging at her for stuff too. Looking down at Calumon who thankfully had been quite the entire time Rika muttered "You just had to be cute didn't you"

Though she didn't expect to hear a deep chuckle from behind her as she felt someone lean their head on her shoulder. This of course made her freeze and was about to punch the living daylights of the bastard who had the gall to do this. But stopped as she heard them speak "Yeah the little monster defiantly is cute. Though I can't say he's the only one. But I guess I would call you beautiful"

"Don't you ever get tired on hitting on me?" Rika asked as she took a step forward to turn around and look at him in the face. And as she saw him she couldn't hold back her smile. Something about him being near made her feel whole again. Like he was the only one that was able to keep together the broken pieces left behind after her parents' divorce.

"I can't say I do. Guess I just love seeing you blush." The assassin answered truthful as he took a thinking pose before he gave her a grin "Well among other things. There are those uniforms I like"

"You know you really are a perv" Rika stated though couldn't hold back a smile as she saw that he was completely there with her "I guess I can see where the monkey gets it from" Though she supported Renamon's decision she still wasn't sure about how far they were into their relationship. Then again her mother had raised her not to rush into anything.

"Hey, I am completely innocent" the male tamer shot back as he raised his arms in defense "In fact I told him not to rush things. He's the bad influence"

"So that gives you the excuse to run around and try to romance girls?" she asked as she held humor in her tone

"Funny thing about that. I don't do this with many girls- in fact just you," he clarified before he took a step forward till he was practically pressed against her and continued in a whisper "So do you want to be romanced, Rika?"

"Seriously do you plan all of this?" she asked as she was able to hold back the blush but could hear her heart race with excitement.

"No. Guess that I'm just a natural" he answered as he gave her a lopsided grin as he heard her heart skip a beat. Yeah sometimes advance hearing was awesome.

"You know I'm still ticked off at you" she stated as she began walking down the street and felt him fall into step beside her. Hopefully this would distract him from messing with her head and affecting her heart.

"For?" he asked as he could tell that she was feigning her anger

"Can't list them all" was her only response as she adjusted her hold on Calumon "Though at least you fixed one"

After thinking about it for a second he understood. He guessed he was an idiot for thinking he could get away with it around her. "So you noticed" it had come out more like a statement than a question

"Yup" was her short reply before she added "So you going to tell me why?" though the blond felt he didn't have a choice in the matter. But before he could reply Calumon had spoken up for the first time since the blond joined them.

"I don't get it" he voiced out as he cocked his head to the side "Is he in trouble or not" he really hoped it was a no. He was hoping he could play with him and Flamemon again.

Smiling at the digimon's innocence and good timing Naruto answered "I don't know, Calumon." And turned to meet Rika's eyes and asked "So am I free, princess?"

"Oh I don't know the list is pretty long and you've been ignoring most of my questions" she answered him as she tried to get as much as possible from him

"I guess I have, huh?" he muttered as he knew she was still trying to piece together his past "So how about I treat you to lunch? My treat"

"Yay! Food!" was Calumon's response to the prospect of food as he began to wiggle in the female tamer's arms.

"I guess you got your answer" she added as she thought it wasn't a bad idea. It was a little past lunch.

"Any specific place you want to go?" he asked as he began to notice some movement from behind them.

"No not really" Rika said before noticing who was behind them "Actually maybe a place with a little more privacy" Damn why did they have to ruin this moment. She had learned to loathe them over the years. They were probably one of the reasons that lead her to incase herself in ice for so long. That was the better option than to see and hear of her parent's matrimonial life at its end. Stupid paparazzi. Though she was still confused at why she still didn't see any of them with cameras out. But she guessed that seeing her with a boy of all things and actually having a good time was too much for them. Then again she would have laughed at the idea two months before.

"Yeah. I have the perfect place in mind." Was all the blond assassin said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction of the leeches. He could feel her dislike of them. Heck if they were anything like the stupid fan clubs in the leaf he could understand why. Though back home most were intimidated enough to keep their distance though these fools didn't get the hint. He could easily turn and _make_ them stop. But he doubted that would look good. He could just imagine the scene that would make. Heck if he did it could end up on the front page. _Rika Nonaka's boyfriend goes on rampage_. Yeah that was a big no. Though he did like the sound of being her boyfriend. But stop his path of thinking almost as fast as it began. "You think they are going to get the clue and stop chasing us?"

"I doubt it- their like sharks after the scent of blood. Damn leeches actually chased my mom in her car before" she admitted as she continued to let him lead her. In truth she was enjoying the warmth of his hand wrapped around hers. Though she noticed how much bigger his were- but wasn't all that surprised. Him being compared to all the males in his year he was easily the most developed. He easily towered over Takato and Henry- two who she knew were a bit tall for their age- at what from what she could tell six feet. 'And can't forget the muscles' she thought with a blush and reigned in her thoughts. Now was not the time for such thoughts- if at ever.

"You getting tired on me?" Naruto suddenly asked as he mistook her blush for her getting tired. He figured that at the speed they were moving the morons would be able to get a shot at them. So silently he began to pulse his chakra around himself and her- a technique that would cause the pictures to become blurry. A very useful technique indeed.

"No" she responded quickly as they made a left and saw they were in an alley that lead to nowhere. Worse of all was the nine foot wall that was blocking the exit. "Oh just great. Now what blondy?"

"Simple I do all the work now" he answered as he pulled back a bit and wrapped his arms around her and carried her bridal style. He hoped his plan worked out- he knew it would. The only part that he worried about was his stunt looking possible to the rest of them. But once he really thought about it the idea meant little. The only point was for them to be able to ditch them. So without any hesitation he jumped on top of a dumpster that was a bit of from wall and used it to begin jump on the trashed dressers that were left- and ironically forming a step like way for him. Once he got to the height he felt the others would believe he could make he made his jump with a bit of chakra that would cause the dressers to fall back.

"See ya, freaks!" he called back as he jumped down to the other side of the wall and landed silently. He looked at the girl in his arms and let out a chuckle as he saw she still had her eyes shut and was holding onto Calumon tightly. "You can open your eyes now princess" he said as he let her down

"You idiot you could have hurt us" she yelled out as she jabbed him in the chest.

"But I didn't- besides Calumon seemed to enjoy it" was his simple response as he took her hand again and led her down the street towards and Italian restaurant had ate at before.

"And if we did end up getting hurt?" she asked as he led them inside and waited for the two of them to be seated. If this was the place the blond brought them to then it was a good thing it was before most people were out to eat.

"I don't think that I can hurt you anymore" he told her with a smile as he saw her look the other way to hide her blush. He hoped that it would always stay that way. Yet at the same time hated leading her this way. He was supposed to build a wall between them. Instead he was doing the opposite.

"Table for two and if possible could you give us a booth" he asked the hostess as he gave her a smile.

Turning back Rika noticed it was a girl not much older than either of them and was only a bit taller than her. Though she was easily fully developed by the curves she had acquired through puberty. Though Rika couldn't help but narrow her eyes as she saw the girl look at her blond companion over.

"Sure" was all the girl said as she took them to a ring of booths that were all empty "How's this?"

"Perfect" he responded in a warm tone as he let Rika take her seat before he scooted in on the other side "Thank you" he added as he gave her a heart melting smile while his eyes gleamed in gratitude.

"Your server will be right out" she stated as she walked away unsteadily- apparently Rika wasn't the only girl affected by his charm.

"You shouldn't do that to every other girl you see" she criticized "It's hardly fair"

"Do what?" he asked in a confused tone- he really wasn't trying anything

"You know what you did" was all she said as she put Calumon to the side.

Catching on the blond could only chuckle before answering "It's called being nice Rika besides I barely even said anything to the girl"

"Trust me the way you look and the way you look at girls has them filing in every other word themselves" the red head responded as she petted the Digimon at her side

"So do I affect you the same way?" he asked honestly curious about her answer

"At times" she admitted with a light flush "Except when you're annoying"

"You wound my heart" he shot back in a dramatic tone as he saw the server coming closer. "You okay with pepperoni?" he asked and received a nod

Turning her head to see the server Rika noticed it was another girl that seemed around the age of the hostess and defiantly had a similar figure. Her face was expectant- it had seemed that the hostess had given her a heads up and she didn't seem disappointed. And that had irked Rika to no end. 'Though why should I? He's not my boyfriend'

"Hello. My name is Ashley, and I'll be your server today. What can I get you to drink?" she asked as she gave the blond a smile. And Rika hadn't missed that she was only speaking to him at the moment.

However instead of speaking he turned his gaze towards his female companion as if saying that she goes first.

"I'll have a coke" the vixen tamer ordered with a smile

"Two cokes," he amended and continued "and I guess a small pepperoni pizza"

"I'll be right back with that" she assured him with another unnecessary smile. But he didn't see it as he kept his eyes locked with Rika.

"Being cold aren't you?" she asked as she saw the girl walk away

"I did it again?" Naruto asked and got a nod in response "Then I guess it's a curse. And I thought being a ninja was the only thing I had on the guys. Oh well"

"You still on with that?" she asked as her tone was full of humor

"Well yeah. That's how I made that jump." Naruto clarified as he continued "I was born to be a shinobi"

"Yeah and I was born to be a model like my mom" Rika mocked as she gave him a grin

"Hold that thought" he called out as he saw the server some to leave their drinks and told him their order would be ready soon. Which he thanked her for. "Sorry about that what were you saying?"

"I was just messing around you know" she told him but continued none the less "Well at least that's what every other fan of hers says." Heck the agency her mother worked for even had sent her a message through her mother to see if she was interested.

"And you don't like the idea?" he asked as he let the Digimon take a sip of his drink

"I'm not sure. I mean when I was little yeah though I also wanted to be a singer. I guess I really have no idea" she admitted as she took a drink herself.

"You may not know what you want right now. But the choice is yours Rika and no one can take that away from you. Take the word of a ninja that didn't have much of a choice"

"Thanks" was the only thing she could say as she heard how much emotion he had put into his support. Almost making her believe him in his crazy declaration of being a ninja.

"I could see why though" Naruto commented and continued as he saw her confused look "You're absolutely undeniably beautiful, Rika"

"Oh shut up blondy" she shot back as her cheeks were tinted a light pink, But that didn't stop him from chuckling

"Though I do have to argue with them about comparing you to your mom…" he added

"Do you really want to cross that line?" she asked in an irritated tone

"Should had let me finish, Rika" the assassin responded in an attempt to defend himself "I only say that because to me you surpass her in so many ways."

"You're getting corny on me blondy" Rika commented as she took another sip of her coke hoping that it would cool her down.

"Sorry about that" the jailer amended and continued "I guess I really can't help myself around you" It was true the entire time he was with her he wanted to stop it all. Yet his body, his thoughts they acted out on impulse. He had no control but he doubted that it would have done him much good. The war had already started inside of him and he didn't know which side he wanted to win. Though snapped out of his thoughts as he saw her questioning look. "Just forget about it- the food is here anyway"

**Hypnos Tower**

Yamaki continued to play with the lighter held in his hand as he stared at the screen in front of him. He needed to finish this new program soon. Before any of the pest could begin to cause a large amount of damage. Finishing this program could mean the end of the anomalies and all the problems that they brought with them. Stopping the lost of valuable information, stopping disasters before they began. So many times have accidents or disappearances been the result of these creatures.

This program was nearly complete- he was only missing a few components before he could use it at its full potential. But every time that he was close to achieving it those medaling children always found a way to be several steps ahead of him. The blond one specifically was the troublesome one of them all. For a child that was supposed to be naïve to what was really happening he showed so much understanding of everything to do with the anomalies. He and his partner were able-from what he had observed so far- to locate the anomalies before the field appeared. Surprisingly he and his _pet _were able to dispatch the problem faster that by the time his agents arrived the fields had began to vanish. The thing that had surprised him though was the way the teen was able to carry himself. To be so sure of his abilities- the way some of his men carried themselves.

Having suspicions of the child he had his intelligence squad gather information yet they were unable to come up with anything. 'Almost as if he appeared out of thin air' he added as he tried to concentrate back on his program. Yet the brief conversation that he had with him still bounced in his head.

_Flashback three days ago_

It was a silent night as Yamaki had a squad of his soldiers all prepared for what he hoped was the final part of what he needed for his grand program. It was already well past midnight and normally he would be at home but he hoped that the time frame would stop the insane teens from showing up. But as he and his men reached the edge of the small clearing of the park where the anomalies was suppose to be they could see the field disappearing.

And in the middle stood two figures one he could instantly tell that it was digital trash. The other however was human. But wore some kind of strange armor on his chest, arms, and shins. Underneath that he had a pair of black cargo pants with a sleeveless shirt, a pair of black gloves that reached his elbows and black combat boots.

"Well seems we've attracted some attention" whispered the fire style Digimon as he looked around and noticed that they were surrounded.

"Nothing to worry about" assured the teen as he clipped his ANBU mask to his belt but left on the black mask that covered the lower half of his face "After all we're just doing our job"

"You sure?" his partner asked him "I mean these idiots don't seem to get that"

Giving his partner a nod the blond shinobi called out in a cool tone "Mind calling off your men. I don't want to see them hurt"

Ignoring the young man's suggestion he asked his own question "And what do you suppose you're doing? Playing superhero?"

"I don't have to answer any of your questions" the blond stated in a steady tone that was unlike the humor filled one he usually had. Getting annoyed at the weapons being pointed at them he added in an icy tone "I won't repeat myself-tell them to lower their guns. Now"

Signaling his men the slowly lowered their guns. For an instant there Yamaki felt as if he wasn't talking to the teen but someone more fearsome "Now answer my questions"

"I was doing my job." The assassin answered in a curtly tone "I couldn't let them wander out of the field and cause any damage. As for the armor…sometimes it can get rough"

"So what? You think this is some kind of game?" Yamaki asked in an irritated tone "Is that what it is to you?"

"Shut up- your giving me a headache" was the only thing the digital partner said before he was on the receiving side of a death glare from the man in the suit.

"Not at all" added the jailer "Look this job I do is of the upmost importance. So I can't have you slowing me down with all your stupid questions. After all if you can't seem to keep up with the Digimon step aside and let me. Actually please do. I have enough to worry about and I don't want to add protecting you and your men to the list" As he said this he and his partner brushed aside him as they left him standing in the middle of the clearing. And before they reached the edge they took to the trees. Naruto not trying to hide this as he was hoping it would somehow intimidate Yamaki. After all he was getting tired of having to keep himself in check.

_Flashback end_

He was snapped out of his memory as he heard an alarm and spun around to see his operators in a frenzy to process the incoming data.

"Sir, we have a large amount of data coming in" called out Riley as she began to pull up programs

"Multiple targets confirmed" added her partner as she analyzed them

"I want a tracer put on them. Now!" Yamaki ordered as he stood up from his chair. Having multiple of those beasts was never a good sign.

"I can't secure a lock on them" responded Tally as she kept on trying

"It's no use! They're going to bio-emerge!" stated Riley as she typed away

"Use Yugoth! Stop those things!" ordered Yamaki as he began to think of all his options

"It's too late sir, it's already begun, full breach estimated in sixty seconds" countered Riley "At this point the application of the Yugoth program could be extremely dangerous"

"Don't question me!" yelled out Yamaki as he continued "Circumvent the safety grid and release the program! Those things are ticking time bombs! Apply!" Doing as he ordered both women raced through the necessary protocols.

"Confirmed. Yugoth has made contact with the wild ones" called out Riley as she was surprised it worked out so well

"Make sure their completely destroyed I want nothing left" added Yamaki and received a confirmation

"Sir we have a problem" called out Tally

"What now?" he asked in an irritated tone

"The anomalies sir" explained Riley "They seemed to have absorbed the program"

"Impossible!" yelled out Yamaki but was interrupted by her "Wait sir they seem to have begun to break down. The program seems to have finished them"

'So the damn things were able to take it down that easily. Though it seems it did affect them.' Yamaki thought critically before giving out his orders "I want a full report on the effects on the real world and I want you to keep a close eye on this just in case." Getting a pair of 'yes' he turned back to his own work. These vermin were begging to cause far too much trouble if every bio-emergence was starting to get stronger. He needed to finish this program now…

**Italian Restaurant**

The blond couldn't help but to let a chuckle escape his mouth as he saw her pout at him. "Rika, please be reasonable" he tried

"Why should I?" she countered in an irritated tone "You haven't"

"My past should just be forgotten" he responded as he was growing tired of her hunt for his past. This was usually the source of all their arguments.

"Why should I?" the vixen tamer asked "It's important to me"

"Why would something as trivial as my past mean so much to you?" he asked as he took a sip of his coke.

"It just is, okay" Rika answered as she put her hands out in front of her and watched Calumon finish off the last slice of pizza "I just don't get why you're so protective of it"

"Some things are best left to sink into the shadows; Rika" Naruto told her after a moment "My life back home is a completely separate thing from now"

"You keep avoiding the direct question" the female tamer pointed out but felt his hands envelope her own.

"That is the point" he admitted as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Are you trying to get on my nerves?" she asked but couldn't hold back a small smile

"No" he answered and continued in a soothing voice "But you won't give up will you?"

"Not a chance" Rika responded without skipping a beat

"Don't see why you need to know more" the blond stated "You've already heard what I told your grandmother"

"I still feel you're hiding something" she admitted "Like your changing something or keeping something out"

"Oh" was the only thing that came out of his mouth as he thought about what she had just said. He knew she was smart and could see through most of his lies at times. But still damn his luck. "Mind if we continue this somewhere else?"

"You can't get out of it this time, blondy" was her counter as she was starting to think the nin was trying to escape.

"Not trying to-not this time" Naruto admitted "I just want to get out of here before it becomes too crowded" and true for word the restaurant was beginning to fill up.

"Fine then but no funny business" the red head threatened

"Yeah sure" the assassin agreed in a tired tone before he called over the server

"How are we doing?" she asked as she gave him another encouraging smile-obviously still not put down by his disregard for her.

"We're ready for the check actually" he stated in a much lower tone than what he was using before. The strain of the conversation affecting his tone even as he tried to control his emotions.

"Sure" she he responded as she took out a small leather folder from her apron "Here you go"

Taking the folder quickly he looked at the cost and quietly took out a few bills before he told her "Keep the change. And thanks for everything" wit that he held out his hand for Rika to take as he lead her outside. Though at soon as they reached outside Calumon took off saying that he was going to see if Guilmon wanted to play.

"You okay?" Rika asked as he let go of her hand after a few minutes and walked beside her down the street

"Yeah just thinking…" the blond answered as he looked down the street. 'There should be a park around here'

"I'm sorry if I pushed you to far…" she began before Naruto instantly took her hand again and gave it a light squeeze

"You have nothing to be sorry for" he encouraged as his tone lightened "I'm just thinking how your right in a way"

"So you'll tell me now?" she asked as they had arrived near a small park that wasn't crowded.

"I don't know" he admitted as he led her into the shadow of a large tree as the both leaned on the trunk.

"I'm starting to think this is another one of your ploys to get out of answering me"

"It could be" he gave her that if he was in her position he would feel the same way "But it's not. Not this time. I just want to know something before I decide anything…"

"Anything" she whispered and felt her heart skip a beat when he suddenly placed both his hands on the trunk beside her head. Trapping her in place with his own body.

"Who am I to you?" was all he asked as she had no choice but to meet his gaze straight on. He had to know this. Now. Everything else at the moment meant so little. As far as he cared a full blown out war between the Digimon and humans could start and he wouldn't move. He would just end it later on. And those barriers that he had tried to put between them- they were completely and utterly useless now. Yet as he tried to focus completely on her he felt a spike of power. And silently cursed in his mind 'They can burn in hell' but still sent out the alarm 'Get back here' hopefully his partner would take his time

"W-what?" was all Rika could muster as she finally gained control of her breathing

"You heard me, Rika" he encouraged as his tone began to fill with emotion "Who am I to you? From what you do know about me. Who am I? Be it a lunatic, a hero, or just your damn average pervert. Just please. Tell me"

"I don't know" the vixen tamer admitted "You're so much of an enigma that at times it's hard to tell"

"Please try" he beseeched her as he took her image in. Every minor detail anything that another would dismiss. The way she seemed to be so calm and at ease with him so close to her. He almost wanted to laugh at that- how could someone be so at ease with an assassin?

"It's so hard to even describe you. You can be such an idiot at times and be such a perv" she began with a smile as she continued to look into his ocean blue eyes "Yet you can be so caring of others- I mean you're always helping be and the others" she then remembered him coming to her rescue from those men "Strong too even if you hide it most of the time. I guess you're that idiot of a hero every little kid wants to be when they grow up."

"This makes things so much harder" he mumbled as he leaned his head down till it touched the top of her head. She thought of him this way. Of all the things she could had said she had to say a _hero_-something an assassin could never truly be. He was tainted by blood. He knew this far too well. Yet she did and part of him was in joy at hearing that. Yet worry filled his soul. If she learned- if he told her- about his past…tainted or not. Would she still feel the same way? "If only you knew"

"I wish I did" she muttered as she inhaled his scent and placed her hands on his shoulders. For some reason she wanted to wrap her hands around him but would settle for this.

"I know you do" was all that came out of his mouth for a minute before he continued "and I want to tell you but…"

"But you won't" she finished for him in a tired tone

"I keep breaking promises, huh?" he asked as he lifted his head to look her in the eyes

"Yeah, but I think I can wait for a bit more"

"I just need time" the jinchuurki explained as his voice was filled with conviction at the end "But I will tell you everything"

"You better Namikaze" Rika threatened as she poked him in the chest "Cause I don't think I'll give you another chance"

"That's good to know" was his reply as he let out a small chuckle at hearing her use his surname in a threat. That was really rare for her to do and when she did it meant she would most likely go through with any threat. Threat. 'Damn it the breach'

"Sorry to cut this date short but I have to go" he apologized as he felt another spike of power "Do you think you can make it home by yourself?"

"You do remember I'm seventeen. I'm sure I can get back home on my own. And this was not a date" she stated in a matter of fact tone

"That's what worries me" he began till he felt a presence above them and looked up "Actually you'll be okay"

Following his line of sight she saw their two partners sitting on a branch above them. Both having knowing grins etched onto their faces.

"Hello Renamon, bum sorry to cut your date short but something pressing came up" called out the nin as he chuckled at his partners face when he called him that

"Yeah you better be sorry. Though I do have to wonder what's been going on without either of us here to chaperone you two. Seems you've been busy, Naru" chimed Flamemon with a grin as Rika got a light blush at seeing how close her blond friend was to her body. In truth there really wasn't any room at all. Quickly pushing him away a bit Rika twisted her way around the cage made of his limbs.

"Don't tease Flame" was all Renamon said though she was smirking at her tamer none the less.

"Yeah that's usually my job" added Naruto as his tone had lightened up a bit but reached out to catch Rika's hand that was aiming for his head.

"Renamon I know I don't have to ask but make sure she gets home safe" called out Naruto as he kept her hand secured in his. For some reason he couldn't stop himself from worrying.

"Don't worry I will" the fox reassured him as she stood up along with Flamemon

"Well we better get that job done quickly" commented the fire style Digimon as he quickly kissed Renamon and leaped down

"Job?" Rika asked as the blond let go of her hand

"Nothing to worry about- we just have to do some cleaning up" answered the blond as Flamemon grabbed onto him "I'll see you latter" and with that Flamemon took off in a burst of speed that left no trace of either of them.

After jumping down herself from her perch Renamon couldn't help but ask "So how was your date?"

"It wasn't a date!" was her tamers only response as she turned away with a tint of pink in her cheeks. "Though it was kind of nice"

**A few blocks away from Rika**

"This is as far as I'm carrying you" announced Flamemon as he let go of his partner in an empty alleyway.

"Yeah, yeah. I can get around on my own now" countered the young blond as he stepped away from his companion. "Just didn't want to take too much time finishing the job. And it's not like I can just move at my shinobi speed in front of her"

"Of course you can" sot back the demon looking mon "You just won't, idiot"

"I don't need to freak her out at this point" commented the blond as he let out a sigh "Let's get moving" and with that he made a leap up towards one of the fire escapes and used it to throw himself further up.

"Huh, why you stop?" asked his partner as they both made it to the top and were about to make their way towards the anomaly by roof top.

"Something's off" muttered the blond as he reached into his jacket and produced the gray scroll. "The power spike it wasn't like usual."

"So you really going to need that?" asked his digital partner as he looked at the object and knew full well what was inside of it

"I don't have that much of a choice" answered the jinchuurki as he unrolled the scroll "I could only feel them for a second before they suppressed themselves. But I can easily say multiple targets. Strong ones too"

"Sweet" was his partner's only response as he unsealed the contents before he quickly stripped of his attire until he was left in his boxers. He quickly began to put on his standard issue black ANBU pants, sleeveless black shirt, and normal gray ANBU armor, along with his combat boots.

"You know if you want to keep the kiddies out of this you might want to hurry before their D-arks give them the heads up"

"Just give me a second besides the Digimon are already out of the barrier but haven't moved. And with the programs they have right now they won't find out." replied Naruto as he slipped on the elbow length gloves before placing the mask that hid the lower part of his face followed by a replica of his original mask. Then attached his throwing weapon cases and pouches. The only thing that was really missing was the blade along his back but the only one he felt really comfortable with was back at home. After all this was just his emergency weaponry and armor while the real set was at home. Moving to seal his cloths he quickly looked through his jacket and grabbed his old head band before placing it in his pants pocket. "There"

"Finally" commented Flamemon in exasperated tone though it only took a minute.

"Oh shut up and _try _to keep up this time" shot back the brother as he took off at a fast pace that would leave him undetected to the populace bellow.

"Hey! Wait up!" cried out Flamemon as he moved to keep up and decided to just tap into the d-ark and digivolve in hopes of catching up. Oh why did he have to taunt him? Though by the spike of power that he just felt it was defiantly worth moving this fast.

**Shinjuku Park**

Takato, Henry and Terriermon where currently in Shinjuku park as they were trying to go through some of the basic training for the brunette. While Guilmon was playing around chasing around a butterfly, Henry and Terriermon were watching at Takato held up a card above his head "Okay here we go." Takato the proceeded to swipe the card through his D-ark "DIGIMODIFI... activate!" He then looked over at Henry and Terriermon "So how'd I do?"

Henry and Terriermon just stared at Takato before Henry just shrugged "Not bad."

Takato had a small frown on his face at this. He had just done what he felt was the best way to pull this off "Not bad? Come on you have to admit that was cool"

Henry just let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair "Let's just work on strategies okay. Have you heard of combos?"

"Sure… uh I think I have. That's when you use two or more cards at a time right?" He asked as he scratched his cheek

Henry pulled two cards out of his pocket and showed them to the dino tamer "Right, and if you use them in succession you can get some pretty potent results. It's a good thing to keep in mind."

Henry then put the cards back in his pocket before Takato said "Yeah, that and the other million things you've told me."

"Well there are a lot of things you still have to learn. And if you don't take the time to learn them…well then I guess you'll pay for it latter on" reassured Henry as he was talking from experience. He knew about most of the basics yet never really gave them much thought. But know that he knew Terriermon actually wanted this. He had no choice but to support him.

"Hey you know I still keep on wondering though" Takato suddenly voiced

"About?" the bunny tamer asked in a interested tone

"How does Naruto keep beating us without using any of this stuff?" was all he said as he went back to thinking about it. In all the mock battles they had set up in the past weak Flamemon was easily able to beat both of their partners without much difficulties.

"Wow, I really have no idea. I mean I guess it has to do with the way he's let Flamemon do pretty much what he's wanted yet be there to help him though" answered Henry with a small smile "Though I did ask him about it once and he said it was rare that he ever used cards. Saying that if he did Flamemon would grow too reliant on them. And I guess I can see where he's coming from- but even Flamemon will probably need a boost every now and then"

"Yeah though I wonder if we'll see it happen before Rika kills him" joked Takato as he remembered the female tamer's irritation with the blond's lack of cooperation.

"Yeah I know" added Henry as they all shared a laugh will they turned to see Guilmon on guard followed quickly by Terriermon. Suddenly both humans were able to feel the sudden drop of temperature.

"Guilmon…" was all Takato managed to get out before the world around him went dark.

**Northern side of Shinjuku**

Both Naruto and Agunimon were able to arrive onto the anomaly in a relatively small amount of time. Though both weren't that surprised when they arrived at a meat packing factory. Truly what else could keep a group of Digimon in one place other than food?

"Oi Naruto are there any humans in there?" voiced out his partner as he knew how…aggressive his kind were. Especially the ones that arrived on this side looking for data…most of them being nothing but scum.

"Seems we got lucky" answered his partner as he tilted his head towards the sign that stated the factory would be closed for a company picnic. "Though I doubt there inventory is" and with that the blond picked the lock on one of the back doors open.

"I suppose so." Agreed Agunimon with a grin before he asked "You think we can take a few ribs as payment?"

"Oh quit thinking with your damn stomach" chided the blond though thought about it for a minute "Actually I think we might deserve a few"

"Sweet" cheered his companion as they both made their way through the corridors hoping to find the security room. And were in luck as they found it with ease.

"Hm, not bad" commented Agunimon as he saw the various cameras monitors that took up most of the room "These should help in finding them"

"I think we already did" responded the jinchuurki as he pointed to the monitors that covered the large freezer on the west side.

"Good then let's go" added his partner as he pulsed a bit of his power that caused the monitors to fail and delete everything from that day. This was mainly the only reason they had even bothered to come here- they couldn't very well just leave any evidence behind. Though after this both wasted no time in rushing towards their opponents. And soon were met with the large doors that kept them from battle.

"This is going to be fun" called out Agunimon with a shot eating grin as he felt the power behind the doors. "Maybe you should set this one out, old timer"

"Fuck you! You stupid brat" swore his partner as he frowned but not at the comment- he was used to the jabs at his age from him- but something felt off. "There's defiantly more than I anticipated"

"Oh come on it can't be that bad. Here I'll take point" called out the pyro as he finally opened the doors and rushed in with Naruto shadowing him. He could see why his partner was worried- he could feel the power but really how bad could it be. Though as both got to the center of the large freezer they could finally see how wrong they were. They were surrounded by fifty of them- thirty SnowGoburimon and twenty Hyogamon. Most of the Digimon had suppressed there power. And the damn things littered the ice field with half eaten meat everywhere.

"Ne, Naruto" whispered Agunimon as he began to get back to back with his partner. He didn't like the way they were looking at them with that insane look "You know how I said this was going to be fun?"

"Yeah" responded his partner as he took out two kunai and held them in a reverse grip. "What about it?"

"I don't think it's going to be that much fun anymore" answered the fire style user as he extended his blade from gauntlet with a soft hiss.

"No shit their mad for data!" hissed out the blond as they were forced to fight off the first wave of assault. If they got out of this alive he was going to go and skin whatever brought this horde of Digimon here. Seriously all of them here at the same time wasn't normal. Calumon couldn't be the only reason…

**Back at the park**

"Oh will you stop looking at me like that?" asked Rika as she gave her partner a glare. Seriously she kept giving her that knowing look after she said she enjoyed her time with Naruto.

"I guess Flamemon was right when he told me that his tamer would keep coaxing you out of that shell of yours." Was the first thing Renamon said since the boys had left them behind.

"Is that all you two do?" asked her tamer as humor slipped into her tone "Talk about what me and blondy are doing?"

"Partly yes. We actually wonder how long it will take for the both of you to admit it to each other." Answered the fox though added "Though we also do those other…activities"

"As for those activities don't tell me" responded Rika right away. She really didn't need to know. "And as for the first part who knows?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Renamon as she raised a brow and wondered if the blond had done anything to hurt her tamer. Because if he did…

Seeing the look on her partner Rika couldn't help but let out a laugh- seriously how couldn't she ever see how protective the vixen was of her? "He didn't hurt me Rena. He just likes to keep mixing up the rules too much"

"Mixing up the rules?"

"He's making things far more complicated than usual." Rika explained though she herself was a bit confused by the blond. "He's doing things that are making my head spin"

"If he's that good than he's really impressive" commented Renamon with a playful smile "Though I think Flame mention something along those lines"

"Really" asked her tamer without missing a beat as she pushed herself of from the tree's trunk

"I believe so." Answered the golden vixen as her knowing smile returned as she saw her girl perk up at this "Though I think it's in reverse" but continued as she saw Rika look at her in confusion

"You don't honestly believe that he's spent so much time around you if he didn't care about you did you. You've left him a trance that he isn't able to break away from."

"I suppose but that wouldn't explain the way he's been acting" added Rika as she let out a sigh. Really why couldn't she get the way he held onto her out of her head? The feeling of heat rolling of his body or his scent that he left behind.

"Flamemon did mention that your blond was struggling with his thoughts. Afraid that something might change"

"Afraid of what?" was all Rika could mutter as she wrapped her arms around herself. What could the blond possibly be afraid of? In the short time she had known him he showed absolutely no fear in what he did. He was always full of confidence and never afraid to speak his mind.

"He wouldn't say. Only that Naruto would be the one to decide." Responded Renamon after a minute "Though I suppose you'll be the first to find out"

"Yeah now if only he would hurry it up" agreed Rika as she smiled a bit. He was always finding ways to mess with her head so why would this be any different. But she couldn't help but wonder how strong her feelings were for him. She cared about him that was obvious. But was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt the air around her suddenly plummet "Rena?"

"Don't worry, Rika. I'm right here" soothed Renamon though she could feel the aura that had suddenly appeared. It was cold…far colder than anything she had ever felt. And the blood lust…she actually feared for their lives. But quickly calmed herself down. She had reasons to live for. And one of them was next to her.

"I don't like this" added Rika as she slowed her heart rate back to normal. This aura was nothing she had ever experienced before and hoped she never had to ever again. And as Renamon stood in front of her tamer to better protect her, a figure began to rise from the ground causing the earth around it to begin to freeze. And as it was full above the ground now both could clearly see what could produce such a dark power. A fallen angel that had incased himself in ice. But before they could mutter anything he gave them a wicked grin before he launched towards them. The last thing they could see was his frozen body incase itself around them…

**Meat Factory**

The blond could only swear as he dodged another swipe from the ice club of a Hyogamon. This could have been far easier if he were allowed to use his full scale attacks. But he knew it himself that unleashing his power at that magnitude would only cause danger. 'I have to stop whining' he thought as he dodged to giant icicles'. Things could had gone worse they been able to finish off the SnowGoburimon with relative ease. Though that was where the real problem had began, Ever time one was destroyed one of their evolved brethren would absorb there data. And since there were only ten left it was easy to say that these idiots were super charged. It was a good idea that he had worn him armor as he had several deep slashes from were a few got in hits in the initial swarm.

"How you holding up!" called out Agunimon as he blocked the club of one enemy before he broke off to try to land a solid hit only for it to miss.

"Trying to enjoy myself" the blond called out as he tried to but some space between his five opponents. He really regretted not having his sword with him right now. But had no time to worry about this as he twisted around a punch and embedded two of his kunai in the head of his attacker then to slash at him with another laced with wind chakra. Easily to say he was soon broken up into data that was devoured by his brothers.

"Want to know what I'm thinking about right now? Trust me it going to help!" suggested his partner as he vanished for a second only to appear in front of one of his opponents that was hanging back and cleaved him in two. Only to have to jump back as his comrades made for his data.

"I know I'm going to regret it but what?" asked Naruto as he went through hand seals at a rapid pace. Hopefully this would be able to distract them enough for him to follow through.

"I just hate that we didn't get here sooner because these bastards ate all the ribs!" answered Agunimon as he performed his **Pyro Tornado **against the head of his next victim that caused him to snap his neck from the sheer force behind it.

"You idiot!" called out the blond before he used **Fūton: Renkūdan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)**. The attack catching two of his remaining opponents off guard by the speed of its delivery. Following up this by gathering wind chakra towards his had to create the **Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind) **and used it to behead both of them in a flash. Looking towards his brother he saw that he had done the same to one of his. Even when these opponents did absorb data they never gained strength…it was pleasing yet at the same time disappointing. Thinking nothing further of it he flashed behind another as he let his elemental blade pierce right through his opponent before forcefully pulling it through the side to cause more damage. However as he was distracted his remaining attacker was able to smash his club into his arm with enough force to send him into the air where he recovered his balance.

"Poor bastards" called out Agunimon as he shoved his blade through another Hyogamon's throat giving it a quick death. He then quickly raised his forearm to block a kick to the face. He was truly disappointed now. If it weren't for the sheer numbers they had held before they wouldn't had been a warm up. In truth the first swarm had done more damage as they had all had them pressed against the wall. But the power both he and his partner held and the skill had them fighting back soon. But with the ice dwellers current state of mind they had no strategy and sadly little amount of intelligence. Bored of the game he pulled back his fist before unleashing a dragon made of fire that swallowed his last victim.

"This was completely sad" called out the blond as he made quick work of the last ice user by twisting around the swings of the club and when he saw the opening he quickly stabbed him with the wind blade in the heart. That was he supposed made him so dangerous he didn't mess around with his prey. He simply made it plain a simple.

"I know all I got was a feel bruises nothing big" agreed his partner as his tone held disappointment almost as if he wanted to get hurt.

"You know you're insane" admitted his partner as he grabbed onto his arm and let his chakra pour in.

"This was planned" added the fire user after a moment as he retracted his blade once again.

"I know" answered the blond as he looked around the frozen field "The question is who" Ice users. When did he make an enemy that was an ice user? There were several elemental ones but not ice. He doubted if they were sent they would be following anyone's order that wasn't a skilled ice fighter.

"Should have kept one alive" was all the ANBU said as his eyes landed on a huge block of ice that was a bit off from them. Normally he would dismiss it but it was giving off a signature

"How'd we miss that?" questioned Agunimon as they both walked towards it cautiously

"The others data was covering the signature" answered the assassin as they stood in front of it. Cautiously he raised his gloved hand and placed it on the frozen mound. Slowly he rubbed away the thin layer of moisture to see a fallen warrior. Incased within the ice was a Guardromon who had his arms crossed in front of him to protect himself.

"Cruel way to kill someone…" mumbled the assassin as he knew that there was no way that the Digimon was alive.

"No fucking way!" hissed out Agunimon as he took a step forward towards the frozen monster "It can't be!"

"What?" asked his partner as he raised an eyebrow behind his mask, normally his partner would be calmer in these situations.

"It's him!" explained his partner "Look at the number on his arm"

"Shit!" was all the blond could say as he saw the number his friend pointed to. Without a doubt this was an old friend and fallen comrade. The last they heard he was stationed at the village that Icedevimon attacked all those years back. "Start tracking!" was all Naruto said as he started making hand signs before breathing out a ball of fire that consumed the fallen warrior, he wouldn't let him be subjected to that humiliation any longer.

"Already on it!" answered the fire user as he fazed out of sight along with his tamer only for both to be reappear outside. Quickly both took to the roof tops as Agunimon found a trace and called out "Let's move I have a trail it's faint but it'll lead us right towards him.

Without wasting any more time both took off at full speed. They couldn't mess around with this one…they knew who he was, what he had done and what he would do to the innocent.

**Icedevimon's digital field**

'I hate the cold' thought Rika as she let out a groan announcing her return from unconsciousness. The last thing she could remember was his frozen body taking them. "Renamon!" she called out as realization hit her. But as she tried to move she found out why she was so cold her arms and legs were bound against the wall by ice. Turning her head to the right she could see that Renamon was beside her but was still groggy. Hearing a moan to her left she could see that her fellow tamers were in no better position than her.

"Rika… I'll get you out of here" promised her partner as she became more aware of her surroundings and began to struggle against her bindings. However as much as she struggled they wouldn't budge and she could see Guilmon and Terriermon weren't having better luck.

"Takato, Henry wake up!" hissed Rika as she tried to get them to become more aware however they still kept their heads down.

"Now, now Rika you shouldn't bother them. They do need their rest before the real fun starts" called out a chilling voice as a figure rose from the shadow that the frozen pillars around the field produced.

"Let us go!" demanded Rika as she struggled more with her bindings, being just near him made her want to run away as fast as possible. He oozed hatred and malice as he stared down at her and touched her cheek with his clawed finger.

"Sorry dear but I can't have that arranged after all you're my main bait" he chided as he gave her an insane grin.

"Don't touch her!" growled Renamon with renewed vigor as she struggled to attack him. She couldn't let that thing near her friend.

"I don't think you're in the position to order me, mutt" Icedevimon replied as he patted her on the head as if talking to a dog.

"Don't you dare talk to her that way you frozen freak!" hissed out Rika as she saw how her friend was humiliated. She may have not known much about the warrior code but from the look of hatred she could tell he had pushed the fox too far.

"Well why shouldn't I?" asked the frozen angel with an amused grin "I was able to take down the three infamous tamers and their Digimon with relative ease. I guess all that talk about you three being strong was just that talk."

"Let us down and we'll see who's weak" challenged the young female as she hoped he would fall for it. That could be their only hope though she hoped that the other two would get their bearings soon.

"I could do that" contemplated the insane monster "But why would I want to waste time and energy on you?" he continued in order to hurt their pride.

"You're going to regret not letting us go." Taunted Rika with a smile "You think you have us beat, but _they_ will get here and obliterate you"

"Who the blond and the fire user?" asked Icedevimon with a smirk

"So you did know about them yet you decided to come after us first?" asked Renamon as she glared at the frozen being.

"But of course, they are after all the prize" answered the ice warrior as he let out an insane cackle. "After all as of yet no one has caught my attention more than those two. Pride and his tamer Wrath. Ah, how glorious it will be to add them into my collection. Two sins…"

"Wrath? Collection?" asked Rika as she tried to keep up with all this new information. How could he be talking about them that way?

"You really don't know who they are, do you? Who that man is? What he is?" he let out another cackle as he saw confused face "Ah, the irony he showed so much care for you yet he still keeps you in the dark. I guess using you for bait may have not been such a great idea. Well too late to change things now."

"Shut up" was all Rika could say as she glared at him. She had to stay calm she couldn't let her emotions break her down now.

"Let me tell you who he is." Suggested Icedevimon as he leaned down "He is easily one of the most violent and vile beings I have ever seen. The way he fights breaks his opponent before he finishes them off. It truly was an amazing sight to watch as he fought. Which will make it all the more pleasant as I tear him limb from limb? After all he's gotten weaker since being with you your nothing more than a liability to him. I should thank you for that."

"Stop with your bull shit you bastard" growled out Rika as she tried to push Icedevimon's ideas out of her head. "If he's as strong as you say, he'll just tear you to pieces"

"That's why I have all of you here. Nothing better than live bait" he answered before he lit the entire room "Besides as you have seen I have been preparing for this moment for a while" he finished as he motioned to all the frozen Digimon around them.

"How could you?" asked the red head as she stared at all the fallen warriors. She admitted she had wanted to beat as many Digimon as possible in the past. But this was just unbelievable…how could someone take down so many?

"Ah if only you could have seen the look on all their faces as they fell to my power. Hell even some of them had tamers now their looks were just perfect." He boasted as he gave her a twisted smile.

"What did you do to them?" asked Renamon as she saw her tamer was still in a state of shock. Even she herself was intimidated by the amount of fallen fighters.

"They fell right besides their Digimon. Every single one asking for mercy yet each of their deaths came soon enough." Icedevimon spoke as he floated closer to them "Though I have always wondered what human blood would do to a being such as me. I suppose I could find out tonight" He finished as he was a foot away from Rika.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her" growled out Renamon as she began to struggle against her bindings once again. She could see the fear in Rika's eyes but the girl soon enough tried to glare back at the monster, even if it was filled with doubt.

"Oh, don't worry" voiced out Icedevimon with a smirk before he turned his head slightly to look at Rika directly and spoke to her alone "I don't intend to have a taste till he arrives. Nothing will be better than the look on his face." He added as he let out another insane cackle. Rika could only shut her eyes with only one thought going through her mind 'Hurry, Naruto'

**With Naruto, on rooftops**

"Damn, it" hissed the blond shinobi as she pushed himself further that if anyone looked up in time they would only see two blurs pass by. The closer they got to the demented monster the more he could feel the others energies.

"Damn him, damn him" mimicked his partner as he felt his power rise at the thought of that creep being near his mate. "Break the seal they put on you!" he added as he wanted them to be at full power when they got there.

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" shot back the blond as he placed his hand over his chest in attempt to overpower the seal that was placed on him. 'Damn it Datamon you just had to try your new dimensional energy suppressor on me' thought the blond as he tried to break it. The Digimon had put it on him without warning when they crossed over to the human world. At first he really didn't see a problem since this was supposed to be a low level mission for him. And it was suppose to keep him in line so he wouldn't be able to use his bigger more destructive jutsus to their full power. However he felt he would need them now. "Damn it, no good. It's going to take too long for me to bypass everything!"

"Just great. Damn crazy Digimon here and my partner can't fight to his full potential." Voiced out Agunimon as he sensed his enemies power level. The two of them would normally be able to take him down still but with the others involved everything had turned into something far more complicated.

"I'll just have to kill him at this power level." Called out the assassin as the field came into view. He wished he could go all out if only to insure their safety more. 'To insure your safety, Rika' Thought the blond as they began to run up along the side of the building towards the ones they cared for.

**Inside the field**

"I wonder if I did make a mistake in using you to get him here?" voiced out Icedevimon as he looked down at the girl in front of him. "Maybe if I cause a bit of pain…he might just hear you" he added as he extended his claws towards Rika.

"Don't do it, Icedevimon" called out Henry as he and Takato had just woken up a moment earlier. Both their Digimon also failing in breaking free

"Yeah, let us down you coward" added Takato as he struggled against the ice.

"Shut up you useless brats" he taunted as his clawed hand hovered over Rika's cheek. "I promised I wouldn't have a taste till he got here but just the thought…is mouthwatering." The way he spoke was like he was starting to talk more to himself than them

Rika could only look up into his cruel eyes without being able to speak back as she felt his power begin to unleash itself. The power that Icedevimon kept at bay in order to keep his hostages from passing out again was starting to flood into the room. And with Rika being so close to him she was bearing the full front of it.

'This is too much' she thought as she couldn't look away from those eyes void of life. 'It feels like my chest is going to burst…my heart.' She could feel her heart race as she saw his mouth twist into a cruel smirk as he enjoyed the fear coming from her. All she wanted to do was close her eyes if only to escape his image.

Just before his clawed hand touched her face a soft hiss was heard causing everyone to look back towards the farthest wall to see it glowing a burning red. Slowly the glow spread and grew in intensity that as the ice melted creating a steam that look vaguely like the one that came with each digital field.

As the tamers waited for the steam to fade into nothing they expected to see the final two of their small team, this backed up as a kunai flew past Icedevimon's cheek. But power that they never felt before was being radiated from within the fog that had settled over the figures. Power that they had never felt before and was somehow counteracting the presence of Icedevimon. But before they could continue along that line of thought a pulse of energy was sent throughout the room causing the steam to be blown away revealing the two armored beings.

"I'll kill you if you lay a hand on her" snarled out the masked fighter as he still had a faint blue glow around his body and his right hand still extended. Next to him was his partner that had a faint red outline

"Naruto?" was the first name that came into her mind as she saw the man before her. Even though the one in front of her was so different from the blond she was so used to seeing. From the strange armor he was in to the way his posture was so aggressive.

"Don't worry you'll be safe soon." he called out to her as his voice became more leveled till he turned to face the demonic angel.

"So you finally came, now the true fun can start!" called out the ice angel as his power rose

"Yeah as I tear you limb from limb!" countered Agunimon as his blade was fully extended and in his hand.

"Agunimon as hot hotheaded as I've heard, but you aren't my main prey." praised Icedevimon and held out his arm out towards Renamon. Slowly the ice around her extended out into jagged points ready to pierce her body at a moment's notice. "So for your mates sake… stand down. And lower yourself to your base form."

"Teme…" was the only thing that escaped from Agunimon's lips as he lowered his weapon down. He was slowly wrapped in black and red digital streams till he was back into his rookie form. If it was anyone else being threaten he would take the chance of fighting but his mate was where he drew the line. He was desperate to burn the bastard but risking her life wasn't an option.

In a flash Icedevimon was able to sink into the floor before causing the two partners to separate from each other. Quickly capitalizing on the rookie Icedevimon grabbed him by the neck before slamming him into one of the walls causing it to crumble. Before sending him into the air and giving chase to deliver a shattering blow to the fire elements right arm. Before Flamemon had the chance to recover from the devastating assault he was grabbed from the ankles and thrown back into the rubble below. Acting quickly Icedevimon extended his arm towards the fallen Digimon causing the surrounding ice to hold him in place. Leaving the fire elemental growling in frustration of having to succumb to the ice demons will.

"So the elemental heir falls so soon" taunted Icedevimon as he saw his crumbled opponent at his feet. He knew that this was only because of his mate being captured. But a weakness was a weakness he could capitalize on. Turning to face his main prey Icedevimon couldn't help but smirk at the shinobi's angry posture. "It seems that the predators aren't used to being hunted, are you?"

"Oh, we are but not in this underhanded way" answered the masked blond as he reigned in his raging emotions. He could have tried to help the others escape but seeing Icedevimon's insane control over the ice was risking the others being impaled. "But you have no idea what happens when you do corner a predator, do you?"

"I'm hoping that you'll show me, Wrath." Shot back the ice angel as he called the blond by the title he earned in the digital world as a hunter "A fitting title for a shinobi of your skill. Undying anger…"

'He keeps calling him those names and Naruto isn't even fazed by them. As if he's used to being called by them. And the fact that he's keeping himself together even though he's facing down a killer on his own isn't even getting him scared. Damn it blondy your going to get yourself killed' were all the raging thoughts that were going on in Rika's head as she stared at the scene in front of her. Some of these shared by the others as they were growing worried for the blonds life and their own.

"You talk about me as if you know me" called out the blond as he took his fighting stance before he fazed out of sight for a moment only to reappear behind Icedevimon "Don't…" was all the ninja said as he back handed the Digimon across the frozen plane. Only for said Digimon to recover in mid air and land safely on his feet.

"Give him hell, bro" encouraged his partner as he submitted to his bindings. He knew he wouldn't be able to escape without putting Renamon in danger. All he could do was put his faith in his partner.

"Trust me, he'll wish he never tried any of this" responded the blond as he saw the ice angel rub his cheek. Naruto knew he would be able to take him down but it would be close. Even though the ice Digimon was a champion he still held power and strength that could rival an ultimate. 'If only I could use my full strength'

"This will defiantly be interesting, shinobi" called out the angel "Certainly worth all that scouting on your strength and weaknesses. But who would have thought that these humans would be your down fall. The girl of all things!"

"I don't care what sick game you playing with me but involving these children was crossing the line. Just fight me so we can end this" Growled out the jinchuurki as his emotions fell out of control again as they did when he was the cause of them being in danger. Turning so he could see their faces he could see the worry on their faces and the fear that they tried to hide. He could feel his power spike as he saw the fear in Rika's eyes but he could also see her frustration on her features.

"Damn it, Naruto! You're going to get hurt!" called out Rika as she couldn't keep her worry in any longer. She knew that if all their Digimon were out there was nothing that they could really do. But her worry was silenced as she heard a deep chuckle coming from the armored ninja.

"Teh, you would worry about something so trivial. Just stay calm… the nightmare is almost over" called out the blond as he started to get serious and turned back to his grinning enemy. As soon as he saw that the blond's attention was back on him Icedevimon shot forward in an attempt to do the same thing he did to Flamemon only for the blond to narrowly half step to the side and delivered a punch straight into the ice elemental's abdomen. Quickly the blond followed it an elbow to the chest before launching a roundhouse kick into the open chest of the demon.

After recovering from the chakra laced combo Icedevimon began a counter attack by stretching his arms in attempt to slash the blond in half, each of these attempts however failed as the blond easily maneuvered around them. After a moment of letting the blond assassin get use to the movements Icedevimon launched himself forward and connected his knee to the blond's masked face sending the blond stumbling back a few feet from the unexpected hit. Getting his bearings back the jailer barely managed to dodge the ice angel's attempt to stab him in the chest with another** Frozen Claw. **Quickly the ninja put some space between them before launching several kunai and shuriken at the frozen being but all of them were deflected in mid air by the angel's **Avalanche Claw**.

Quickly the frozen angel launched himself forward going through the still falling attacks in an attempt to not let his opponent rest only for the blond to make a hand sign causing the tags that were on his weapons to explode.

"You're getting to eager!" taunted the blond as he phased next to the angel in an attempt to end it all by stabbing him in the head with a kunai. However his attempt was stopped as the angel's clawed hand shot up and nicked his left shoulder. Before the outstretched hand was soon used to backhand him across the field and into one of the walls causing cracks to appear from the force of the blow.

While the tamers and their partners were left in shock as they saw the blond slowly begin to pull himself from the wall as if nothings happen. The blond was doing things that surpassed everything that they had expected from humans. He was moving at incredible speeds and actually able to leave marks on the frozen bum. But what Icedevimon said left them in a greater state of shock.

"Come now Wrath; show me what you can truly do. Show me that power you used to take down those so called criminals in the digital world!" yelled out Icedevimon as he released more of his power before phasing in next to the blond and landed a **Frozen Claw **on the blonds right forearm that was used in an attempt to block the attack. Before quickly kicking the assassin up into the air and landing another claw attack on the blond's ribs that sent him spiraling down towards the ground. "I guess I'll have to coax it out of you! ** Tundra Freeze!**"

'Shit' was the only thing the blond thought as he quickly began forming hand signs as he stood up before gathering chakra into his lungs and used **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) **in order to counter the fast approaching attack. The massive fire ball easily pushing pack the beam that caused Icedevimon to abandon his attack and move around the fire attack in attempt to catch the blond off guard. But was surprised as the blond charged at him as well only to disappear and reappear above him with the **Kaze** **no Yaiba (Blade of Wind) **in a move to finish the fight but Icedevimon was able to avoid it but not completely and now sported a slash down his arm.

"Much better, but not enough" called out Icedevimon as he pulled both arms back before throwing them forward causing jagged pieces of ice to by launched at the blond from all sides of the room. The tamers however were in awe as they saw the blond keep up with the demented ice Digimon but thought they were going insane as they saw him continue to use the wind and fire to his advantage. The blond however didn't have the time to think of much as he was dodging the ice attack. By the end of it he had only a few cuts on his body and his mask was cracked and falling apart as one fragmented piece slipped through and hit causing the previous damage done to it too much for it to handle.

"Give it up you frozen bum, you can't take me down. You've lost if you can't land a good hit on me!" called out Naruto as pulled down the tattered lower cloth mask and let the others view his face for the first time since the start of the fight. And the sight of the assassin's eyes was what had actually sent chills up the tamers spines. As the usual eyes that were filled with life and compassion were now frozen and instead filled with anger and malice.

"I've put too much effort in to this battle…too much time to lose it all." Growled out Icedevimon as he let out a chuckle "And you might be right… I could lose here. But I can easily remedy that, Wrath. With a single blow to the heart!** Frozen Claw!**" and with that the frozen angel rose into the air before he started to gather his energy into his attack. But his target had quickly changed from the assassin…

"Rika! No!" roared out the jinchuurki as he saw Icedevimon's target through his frozen eyes he didn't have time to put up a shield…except one.

To the others time slowed down, for Rika she could see it coming. She was filled with worry as she saw Icedevimon charge his attack but when she him go over the blond she knew she was the bait. Icedevimon knew the blond would do anything to protect them…to protect her. She doubted he would make it no matter how fast he was. All she could do was shut her eyes shut and wait for the pain to come. But after a moment she felt nothing she could hear the others gasp; was she hit and didn't feel it? But she could then hear that monster cruel laugh and that sound that she never wanted to hear again. She had heard it before when he saved her from Gargomon's but not this loud not at such a constant rate. The dull patter of his blood hitting the ground. Slowly opening her eyes she cursed and whatever being that created the monster that had done this.

The blond didn't have time to put up any kind of shield except for one…the one that he used to protect those who were dear. Himself. He had but himself in between the attack and Rika. The attack breaking easily through his armor…easily going through his body. He had only a second to use his hands to grab onto the ice demons hand to stop it from reaching Rika. The only thing that actually went in was one or two clawed fingers and luckily they missed his organs.

"Naruto…" Rika whispered as her eyes began to water from the sight in front of her. She could see the clawed fingers dripping precious blood. The wound going through wasn't a huge one but she could see how precise it was by the bullet like holes the fingers made. But what scared her the most was even though the wounds were the size of the piercing claws the armor around them began to break away revealing the skin underneath it to be in the process of being frozen.

"It looks worse than what it actually feels like. Don't worry it'll be over soon" assured the blond through his blood stained lips. It was true it didn't match up to getting a chidori through your lung; it felt more numb than anything. But it didn't help the fact that everything was going hazy."He must be doing something to his energy to make it more effective." If only he could be at full power…the seal wouldn't budge no matter how much he had messed with it. It didn't matter… he could feel his brother's power raising he could digivolve on his own if he died. Icedevimon would be too distracted with his victory.

"Your right it will be over soon… you just ended it, Wrath. And here I thought this would be a better fight" taunted the demonic angel before he let out a insane laugh "Though I doubt your blood will taste as good as Rika's for some reason"

Naruto had been ready to fall at the moment but the moment those words left the angels mouth the dam that had been holding back his power was broken down. He could feel the seal shatter…he could feel his rage go over the edge. Icedevimon had gotten his wish…the assassin had finally unleashed all the power he had at his disposal. But the power was quickly beginning to rise at such a pace that he had to yank his hand back from the blond's grip; as it felt like it was an open flame. He could feel his power spike…he slowly started to move back.

Right before everyone's eyes the blond's wounds had sealed with a soft hiss and the skin retook the it normal tone as if nothing had happened. The only evidence was with shredded cloths and damaged armor. The blonds chakra was no longer just gave him a faint blue outline it had changed to something much darker as it took a dark blue with grey wisps. Now that it was free it was raging around his body before it slowly compressed itself around his body while his chakra branched out on his back forming two chakra wings. **(AN: It's like the fox cloak except no fox tail or ears)** Opening his eyes the blond couldn't hold back a smirk as he saw Icedevimon flinch back. He quickly narrowed his eyes in concentration and let out a grunt as his chakra spread out and got rid of all the ice that was on the side of the tamers and their bindings.

"You think you can fight me because you got a small boost of power?" asked Icedevimon with an insane grin but held fear in his eyes.

"Fight you?" asked the blond as he fazed forward an appeared in front of the monster before he continued "No. I want to kill you"

And with that the blond used his chakra claw to send the ice being across the room before grabbing him and smashing him down against the floor causing large spider like cracks to appear on the floor. "You kept calling Wrath, well you got him. There was a reason why I was trying to hold that part of myself. Undying and uncontrolled anger and rage..pure hate. You just couldn't stop but now it's too late... you die tonight"

Just as the words left the blond mouth Icedevimon was already picking himself up and called out "You're right you are stronger for now. Just know I will get you for this Namikaze! There is always the future!" as he was attempting to escape before he heard the blonds partner call out **Nova Blast! ** As a large fire ball hit him in the back. Turning he saw Agunimon with his out stretched hand smirking at him. "Forget about me?" taunted Pride as a smirk was etched onto his face .

But before he could say anything he could hear the sound of birds chirping. Turning back he saw the blond gripping his right arm as lightning surrounded it. While he did this the blond yelled out "Your future is death!" The jinchuurki smirked as he ran forward while tearing up the ground before he called out **Raikiri**! Using his lightning covered arm to dispose of Icedevimon's arms as he held them up in an attempt to defend himself. Followed by piercing the ice elemental torso and began to pump more chakra into his attack causing the Digimon to fall to his knees. The kneeling Digimon looked up in panic as he felt the shinobi's power spike again as the lightning left his arm only for chakra to begin to spin in his hand.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way" mumbled Icedevimon as he looked into the blonds dead eyes

"Your right" agreed the blond in a whisper but was still heard by all of the tamers "I should had hunted you down all those years ago. To stop from hurting so many innocent. To stop you from involving these kids. But I'll fix that now. Good-bye fool. **Rasengan**" was all the blond said as he drove his attack into the digimon's body causing him to yell out in pain before he bursted into red data streams. After a moment the red data soon disappeared as the digital field went along with it.

"Fuck…" was all assassin said as he fell down to one knee as his chakra lost form. Leaving him in a weakened state as his body began protesting against movement. 'Still too much pain if I use it in a flash' thought the blond as he turned his head to see to still shocked tamers.

"Need a hand?" he heard his partner ask as he felt himself be picked up and his arm around his brothers shoulders.

"Like you need to ask" responded the blond as he never took his eyes from the tamers. He knew they were shocked at his display. Hell they were probably afraid of him now. He had been ruthless in the end. Part of him enjoyed being able to break down a fighter like Icedevimon like that.

"Naruto…no way. That was so cool" yelled out the brunette of the group as he walked forward with a grin only to stop short as the blonds dead eyes landed solely on him.

"Controlling the elements like that. Sensei said long ago there were people that could, but for it to be real is just. Wow." Was all Henry could say as he reached down and picked up his partner but like the brunette he stopped short as the cold blue eyes landed on him

"Naruto, I'm so sorry…" began Rika only to stop short as the blond shook his head slowly and frustration began to settle

"You have nothing to apologize for it was my entire fault. I should have never interfered with any of your lives." Called out the blond as he motioned for his partner to begin to retreat towards the edge of the rooftop. "You should all be afraid, hell even I can see you are even though you try to hide it" It was true their eyes should how they were on edge and their partners were not fairing any better.

Before any of them could protest he just continued "It's only natural…just forget about me"

"You expect me to forget about you because you tell me to?" asked Rika as her previous frustration settled in once again. 'Here we are trying to be supportive and he's making it so hard!' but she knew what it was that made her so angry. He wanted her to forget every moment they spent together as if it were nothing.

"Yeah….that sounds about right." Answered the blond in a firm voice as his eyes never warmed up. "Get us out of here, Agunimon" As soon as the words left his mouth he could see Rika try to move towards him only to be held back by her partner.

"Yeah, sure" agreed his partner as he shared a look with his mate as if saying he would be back latter. He quickly supported half of his brother's weight as he jumped off the roof top and summoned his flames to wrap around himself and his brother. The last thing the blond whispered before they disappeared was a raspy sorry. Leaving the confused tamers on the rooftop.

"Damn you, Naruto" was all Rika said as she stared at the disappearing flames. And swore that she wouldn't let it end this way.

**KN: Ha didn't expect that ending of the chapter huh? Well yeah I decided to leave it with a little darker ending. Hell every Naruto and tamer crossover I've read always has him all happy and the tamers finding out about chakra and stuff. Well I made my own little change. Well this is it time for me to give my other stories some attention. But don't expect the update so fast, sadly as that may be. I've been busy with training and such. Not to mention my damn internet messing up. Well review… please. **


	8. I'm coming back soon

Alright you guys first of all I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long. It's not that I haven't wanted to come back it just that it hasn't been possible for me to. The University has kept me busy and I barely get any sleep as it is. But I'm coming back. I've kept tab on the stories though and I still get hits and favs everyday and I thank you all for that. I know I have some fans that are still sticking with these stories and I want to do them justice. Now the two that get the most attention are Never Too Late and Another Chance. I love both and I had said that I was going to focus on NTL and I have. But there are so many of you that want me to post some new material for AC. So I want you all to be a part of this. I've already posted the poll on my profile and I want you to vote for which story you want me to vote focus on. The winner will get an overhaul and will be my focus while the loser will get one chapter for every two of the loser. Though I still have the final say. My last final is on Wednesday (December 12) and it ends at 10 am, so the poll will be closed at 12.

I had already said that I was going to redo NTL but I'm doing the same with AC though not as drastic. Just going to change how Naruto behaves and interacts with everyone. I started that one a long time ago and my style and view on the way I want him to act has changed. Oh and since artwork is now being done for stories I would appreciate if there were some talented artist that would like to be mine. Just PM me and I'll ask you some questions and a sample of your work.

Well I hope to see you all soon!


End file.
